Underneath
by LucyLeigh James
Summary: Underneath a mask a courage and strength, a heart once broken by deceit and betrayal is learning to love again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly these characters are not mine, but any mistakes are.**

The early morning air was cool as Andy Flynn leaned against the side of her car, in jeans and navy blue t-shirt, his body rested between her legs. Pulling her closer, she let her legs snake around him. He gently nuzzled his nose in to her tangle of auburn hair, the scent of vanilla and pears filling his senses. "I don't want you to go. It's already late or early depending on which way we look at it. Stay….Please."

Sharon Raydor leaned back from him, gently tracing his jaw with her index finger, "Rusty is expecting me at home. It's not that I don't' want to stay, but I can't. Not yet…Besides, how many times have we both come home from a crime scene this time of night."

Knowing she was right, he kissed her once more, gently on the lips, Andy pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you."

"I love you too. You're not making this easy for me, you know." She smiled.

"I know…I'm sorry," he grinned, stepping back and letting her slide down from the hood of her car.

"Liar," she laughed, gently swatting him on the chest.

Holding her by the waist, they slowly walked around to the driver's side of her car. Andy opened the door and held her hand as she got in. Kneeling despite the cracking in his knees, he gave her one last kiss goodnight. "Let me know when you get home. And not the parking garage…all the way in the condo…okay?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," she smiled. "See you in a few hours."

Andy stood for a few minutes on his front porch as he watched her drive away, his heart full. He still had to pinch himself sometimes. In the last few years, Sharon had become his best friend and now she was more than he ever dreamed of. He was pleasantly surprised when she showed up at his house tonight unannounced. Dress casually in black Uggs, leggings and red long sleeve tunic, Sharon sat curled up on his porch swing when he pulled into the drive after his meeting. A bag of their favorite pasta and Caesar salad from the little Italian place not far from his house sat on the porch beside her. As he thought back to their conversation from earlier tonight, he couldn't help but grin.

 _"_ _Andy, I've made a decision and I hope you will agree with it."_

 _He watched as she pushed the food around on her plate, not really eating. His chest constricted with concern as he wondered where she was going with this line of conversation. "Okay, what decision is that?"_

 _"_ _I think… we…" she stood quickly, taking the two steps that separated them and knelt beside him, gently cupping his cheek with her hand. "I've decided to inform Taylor of our relationship. It is way past time…well not based on the rules because the rule actually states…" His lips crashed into hers cutting off all words and thoughts. She deepened the kiss as he pulled her onto his lap. Her arms snaked around his neck as he teased her mouth with his tongue. After a few minutes, she pulled back and looked at him, her jade eyes on fire with love and desire. "I guess that means you agree."_

 _He traced his finger down her nose and along her jaw. "That would be a yes."_

 _"_ _Good._ _" she smiled, pulling him back in for another kiss._

Stepping back inside his bungalow, Andy began to busy himself in the kitchen cleaning up their plates from dinner. He didn't want to do it while Sharon was there; he wanted to spend what little time they had together cuddling on the couch. She let him go further tonight than he had ever been, but he respected her need to wait. He knew it had been a long time since she had been with anyone and he was more than willing to wait until she was totally ready. She had taken so many big steps in the last few weeks. She even surprised him more when she agreed that they should exchange keys tonight. The sound of his cell phone ringing brought him from his thoughts. Picking up the phone, Andy was surprised to see Sharon calling since she had not yet had enough time to get home.

Smiling, "Hey sweetheart, there's no way you could already be home," he answered.

"Andy."

Immediately, Andy knew something was drastically wrong just from the way she said his name. "Sharon… what is it? What's wrong?"

Her voice was low and strained, "Andy, someone is following me, a black Ford F-150."

Panic seized his chest; quickly, Andy opened the app on his phone to record their call. He didn't need to ask her if she was sure, because the one thing he was more than sure of is that Sharon Raydor never over-reacts.

"Sharon, I need you to turn around and come…"

"I did." She interrupted. Her voice had never sounded so panicked to him, "Andy, now there is something wrong with the brakes on my car. I'm having trouble…Oh my god…Andy! He's trying to run me off…Andy!"

"Sharon! Sharon! Talk to me damn-it!" Andy paced around his living room, tightly clutching his cell phone as the sound of screeching tires and mangled metal reverberated over the speaker. Andy held his breath, cursing himself for no longer having a land line to call Provenza on. Glancing at his phone, he silently said a prayer when he saw the call had not dropped. "Sharon? Sweetheart…Please…talk to me…Sharon, can you hear me?"

"Andy." She moaned his name. "I hit…a…light pole…the airbag…Andy…" her voice suddenly rising an octave. "Oh! He's right here…I can…see him in the…mirror…Andy…I can't reach my purse…my gun…Andy…Please!"

In a calm voice that did not sound like his own, "Sharon, I need you to tell me what he looks like?"

"He's coming…Andy!" she answered in a voice so raspy; he had to concentrate to hear her.

"Captain Raydor…I need you to describe the suspect!" he demanded stridently.

She let out a cough like moan and he could hear her drawing in her next breath, "white, 25 to 30, long dirty blond hair pulled back…he…6'2 maybe…scrubs…he has on light…light blue scrubs…a surgical mask…I can't see his…face…Andy?" Her breath caught and she moaned as she tried to cough again. "Take care of Rusty…and Ricky…Emily…I love them…Andy…I love you…"

"I love you too sweetheart; everything is going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry…"His heart broke into a million pieces as her voice caught and she began to cry. "Sorry, I made you wait….for us…I…"Her voice caught again and she let out a strangled sob. "Oh my…god! Andy…he has a…knife…he's here…he…Andy…please…help me…Andy!" Her voice was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass. "No…Please don't…Please!"

"Captain Raydor begging…hmmm that has a nice ring to it," the voice was strong and with a slight southern accent.

"What do… you want?" she rasped.

"I think that is fairly obvious, Captain or should I call you Sharon now that we're going to get to know each other much better. You know, I didn't think it was possible but, you are even more beautiful than she is." He replied as he reached out to touch her cheek, "Really just extraordinary, I must say. Those beautiful green eyes, and your hair…I can't wait to run my fingers through your beautiful, long hair. I've never been attracted to an older woman before, but I'm going to make an exception to that rule just for you, Sharon." the man crooned.

"You? …Andy, He…Please…No…No…Emily...Please Emi…" Her muffled cry was smothered out by something being placed over her mouth.

Having enough, Andy's voice boomed over the speaker of Sharon's car, "If you hurt her, you son of a bitch…I will personally…"

"Ah! You must be Lieutenant Flynn, the boyfriend. Andy, Andy, Andy…You've got yourself quite the catch. Your Captain is a very beautiful woman. But I guess you already know that, but too bad she's with me now." the voice interrupted.

"She won't be with you for long. I'm coming for her, and if she's hurt when I find her, you piece of shit…"

"I think it is a little late for that…she's already hurt. And believe me when I say, you won't want her anymore after what I have planned for her..."

"Sharon! Sharon… Please say something…Sharon?" Andy cried.

"She can't hear you now Lieutenant…Say goodbye." Andy stared at his phone as the call disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn-it…Shit!" Andy stopped the recording and immediately dialed Provenza as he gathered his badge, gun and keys. Quickly sliding his shoes on, Andy slammed his front door shut and ran for his car. He was just backing out of his driveway when Provenza answered.

"This better be good," Provenza groused as he answered his phone on what seemed like the hundredth ring.

"I'll be there in ten. Be outside waiting for me." Andy hung up without any further explanation.

With lights and sirens flashing he sped towards Provenza's place, Andy quickly dialed Assistant Chief Taylor. The man answered on the eighth ring. "Flynn, why in the hell?"

Andy wasted no time getting to the point, "Don't talk, just listen. Sharon's been kidnapped. Some idiot forced her car off the road and took her. I'm on my way to get Provenza. I need you to get everyone and I mean everyone on this. Her car is somewhere on West Sunset. Have Patrol radio me the exact location and they better not touch her car until we get there!"

"Damn-it!" Taylor muttered suddenly wide awake. "Is it Stroh?"

Distracted, Andy almost missed the turn-off to Provenza's street, "Not from the description she gave me, but it could be someone working with him. But I really don't think so from the things he said. He was too… personal when he was talking to her."

"Damn-it" Taylor muttered again. "Okay, okay… I'll be waiting in my office as soon as you leave the scene. Andy, we will get her back."

"Yes Sir," was all Andy could muster without breaking down.

Ending the call, Andy pulled up in Provenza's drive just as his partner was coming out. "What in the hell are you doing ordering me out of bed at this ungodly hour. We haven't been rolled out."

Provenza climbed into the car and slammed the door. "Yes, we have. I just got off the phone with Taylor. You need to gather the rest of the team…you need to… we need to…Oh god!" Andy broke down before he could continue.

"What the hell is going on?" Provenza questioned, beginning to panic at his partner's breakdown.

"Sharon…some idiot ran her car off the road…He took her…I heard it all…recorded it on my phone. Patrol is searching for her car right now. Louie, if something happens to her…I don't think…I…"

Unable to continue, Andy laid his head against the steering wheel and sobbed. Provenza gently patted his partner on the back as he pulled out his phone and dialed Tao.

Taking deep breaths and concentrating on the sound of Provenza's voice as he talked to Tao, Andy had pulled himself together somewhat by the time Provenza hung up. Silently they headed to the location patrol radioed to them. Once they reached the scene, the sight of Sharon's mangled car took Andy's breath away and he instantly felt sick to his stomach. Several patrol officers and SID techs were already waiting around the perimeter of the car. "Has anyone touched the car?" Provenza questioned as he barged through the crowd of officers.

A young patrol officer spoke up, "Not that we know of sir. An eyewitness said the car was forced off the road by a black Ford F-150. He said the driver of the car really did some fancy maneuvering and almost out ran the son of a bitch. He also stated that someone in scrubs, a doctor he guessed, arrived on the scene immediately following the crash. The witness saw the doctor carry an unconscious woman from the car and place her in the front seat of a truck and drive off. He couldn't be sure if it was the same vehicle that forced the driver off the road but it was a dark colored truck."

Andy approached the car while Provenza spoke with the officer. Peering in through the opened door his chest constricted as he saw blood smeared on the airbag and seat. A red bandanna was draped across the steering wheel. He carefully reached across and lifted Sharon's purse from the passenger floor board. Provenza joined him seconds later. "Flynn? Flynn… are you listening to me? We've got a pretty good description of the truck that ran her off the road. I've already got Tao looking at street cams to see if we can get a plate or possibly tell which direction he was going." With a gloved hand, Provenza placed the bandanna into a clear evidence bag. "Come on, let's go and let SID do their job. Taylor and the rest of the team will be waiting for us in his office. I also have Buzz picking up Rusty as we speak."

"Rusty…she told me to take care of Rusty, and Emily and Ricky. If we don't find her…" Andy followed along behind Louie hugging Sharon's purse tightly to his chest.

"Give me the keys. I'm not letting you drive." Provenza smirked as he slid into the driver's seat and got them headed downtown. "Do you think Stroh is behind this?"

Shaking his head, "Not really, do you? I mean, I think Stroh would have just killed her and gotten it over with. This creep wants us to play along with him. Can you think of anybody we've run up against in the last few years that would want revenge on Sharon?"

Provenza thought for a moment, "Not off the top of my head, but you and I both know that most people do not like being out smarted by her. It really pisses them off. I think it's because she so beautiful. I mean, they just see a great body and a pretty face and think oh I've got this in the bag and then she goes all smart Darth on them. And don't you dare tell her that I said she's beautiful. I mean it Flynn!"

"Thanks Louie. I know what you are trying to do."

Provenza glanced over to this friend, "I'm not trying to do anything. I'm serious. And it's none of my business, but why was she headed home so late. Why didn't she just stay the night?"

Andy let out a deep sigh, "It's complicated. Look, we haven't spent the night together yet."

"So it's just wham bam thank you mam and then she goes home."

"No! And how dare you say that! Show some respect, I would never say something like that about you and Patrice. Geez! I could lose her forever and you're sitting over there being disrespectful to her and to me. I thought you were my friend. I can't even look at you!" Andy huffed, turning to look out the window.

"I'm sorry, okay! Really, I am sorry. Look, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I…I'm just upset this happen and I want to understand why you let her go home by herself in the middle of the night."

"Let her…Let her! You're digging yourself deeper old man. You know as well as I do that you don't let Sharon Raydor do anything. She does exactly what she wants to do. I asked her not to go. But she has an obligation to the kid and that will always come first in her eyes, as it should. And when I said we haven't spent the night together yet, I meant we haven't slept together yet."

"You and the Captain haven't had sex yet?"

"No."

"Why the hell not, what are you waiting for? Neither of you are getting any younger."

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, yeah, you've already said that. But you two idiots love each other?" Louie quietly asked.

"Yes. God, yes. Louie, when I say I have never felt like this before, I mean it. And she feels the same way. But when I say it's complicated, I mean that too. Jack really did a number on her and while you see the strong, confident woman in the murder room each day. I get to see my Sharon, the real Sharon who is scared of being hurt again and if that means waiting forever…I can…I will do that."

Provenza pulled into the Captain's parking spot at PAB and placed the car in park. Turning in his seat, he placed his hand on Andy's shoulder. "Then we're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…I know you mean well. You just say what you think sometimes."

"Sometimes." Provenza chuckled.

"All the time." Andy tried to grin, but failed. "Will we find her in time?" He asked, drawing a deep shuddering breath.

"They don't call us major crimes for nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mention of sexual assault**

Provenza and Flynn rode the elevator in silence. Andy handed Sharon's purse off to Provenza, as the elevator doors opened; they were immediately greeted with a very upset Rusty and Buzz. The kid was on the verge of tears and Buzz looked almost as upset. Provenza ushered Rusty and Buzz into the murder room, while Andy quickly walked to Taylor's office. He knew he had to explain some things before he let anyone listen to his and Sharon's phone call. Chief Taylor was alone in his office when Andy knocked.

"Chief, I need to explain some things before we all listen to the phone call between me and Captain Raydor. It's not…we're not…"

"Andy, it's okay. I already know you two are together. Captain Raydor informed me by email late yesterday afternoon, with the understanding that we would discuss it today. Neither of you are going to be in trouble by whatever is said on that call."

Andy tried to hide the look of shock from his face, "She did…She DID. Okay, good. Well, then."

"Come on; let's go see if we can figure out who did this and why." Taylor stood and led Andy out of his office.

Provenza had Rusty settled in the Captain's office with the doors closed. While the rest of the team waited in the media room for Andy and Chief Taylor. All of the contents of Sharon's purse had been sorted out on an evidence cart by Mike. As they entered the room, everyone looked at Andy with shock and sadness in their eyes. He handed his phone off to Buzz. "Look guys, before you all hear this…I need to…tell you…"

"Sir?" Julio spoke up. "We know. We understand that this is call between Sharon and Andy not the Captain and Lieutenant. We know you love each other, we've all known for a while. We're happy for you two."

Andy tried to smile but failed miserably. Unable to find the words to say what he felt, he gave a small nod and leaned back against the wall as he waited for Buzz to play the call.

"Before we get started. Andy, I need to ask you if the Captain normally kept her phone in her purse or somewhere in the car?" Mike questioned.

"Just in her purse, the kid had her phone hooked up to her car somehow. So she never had to take it out of her purse. You didn't find it when you went through her things?"

"No it's not in her purse and I checked with SID and they haven't found it at the scene either. I've tried to locate it but it is either turned off or the battery is dead. Luckily, her weapon and badge were still in her purse, so the suspect didn't make any effort to take them."

"Mike, there is no way the battery could be dead. She had it charging the whole time she was at my house."

Mike glanced around the room at the rest of the team. "Then we have to assume our suspect has it as well. I have setup a notification to let me know the second it is turned on and then maybe we will be able to pinpoint her location."

Taylor spoke up, "Okay everyone, let's listen to this call and see if we can hear something that may help us."

Andy leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as Buzz played the recording. Half way through the recording, Julio began pacing in circles. Amy turned her back to the group unable to look at anyone. Andy suddenly felt sick to his stomach, once again hearing the panic in Sharon's voice was almost too much for him. As the recording ended, Taylor spoke up "Did she say Emily at the end of the call? It sounded like she said Emily two times to me. Buzz, play it again." Andy only made it through the first few seconds before he had to rush out of the media room.

Leaning against the wall adjacent to the door, he tried to gather his emotions. Feeling a little light headed, he made his way over to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair, but that only added to his anxiety. Being that close to her office and not knowing where she was became too overwhelming for him. He could feel his chest tighten and he knew he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and willing himself to take deep cleansing breaths. He would be no good to her if he was passed out on the floor. A few moments passed and he began to feel just slightly better. His eyes were still closed when he heard the door to her office open. Looking up his eyes instantly met Rusty's and he drew in another ragged breath.

"Hey kid. I'm sorry…"

"Tell me she's going to be okay. Tell me you are going to find her," Rusty begged.

Andy looked away from him for just a moment, "Rusty."

"Damn-it Flynn…I can't lose Sharon…We can't. Do you realize that in these last few weeks, this is the first time that I have seen her truly happy. Before, there was always just a shade of sadness in her eyes. She didn't know I could see it, but…"

"Yeah, I know kid. I could see it too."

"She finally let herself love you and let you love her back. And I'm not going to lie, it scared me at first. It even made me a little angry, because I was scared she would choose you over me, but she didn't and now I wish she had." Rusty turned with his back to Andy, trying to hid the pain and emotion he was feeling.

"I don't understand Rusty. It's not about choices. She can love us both. She does. And this didn't happen because she was leaving me to come back home to you, if that's what you are thinking. This would have happen no matter what; this idiot would have found another opportunity. Right now we have to focus on figuring out who he is and how to get her back. We will find her."

Glancing at his watch, Rusty saw that it was now 6:30 in the morning, "Ricky's plane lands in about an hour. Do you think Amy or Buzz could take me to pick him up?"

"Rusty, I…didn't realize you had already called your brother." Andy glanced at the kid and his heart ached at the look for fear on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. You did the right thing; I just wish I could have told them…"

"Emily is at the airport now trying to get on the next flight. She's on standby as of fifteen minutes ago."

"Okay, I'll go get Buzz so he can…" Suddenly the media room door opened and Taylor came out followed by the rest of the team.

Provenza walked over to Andy, "Morales is on the way up with the results from the bandanna."

"Morales? Why is …"Andy's voice rising in panic.

Taylor spoke up, "Don't over think this Flynn. Morales just wanted to do anything he could to help Captain Raydor."

Shaking his head, Andy turned his attention to Buzz, "Can you take Rusty and head out to pick up Ricky at the airport?"

"Sure thing Lieutenant."

Rusty started in behind Buzz, but stopped short. "Andy, you will call me if anything…"

"The second I know anything, now go get your brother."

Andy turned and watched as Rusty left the murder room. As soon as the kid was out of sight, he stood and began pacing. "What the hell is taking Fernando so long?"

"Here I am, sorry I got stopped downstairs. First things first, the bandanna, as we all expected was doused in a homemade chloroform. So that is how he was able to knock her out so quickly. The other weird thing is it had trace amounts of valium on it as well."

"Trace amounts of valium?" Andy asked with a grimace on his face.

"Yes," the doctor answered without elaborating more.

"Why do I get the feeling there is something the two of you aren't saying," Mike spoke up.

"Mike, Captain…err…Sharon is allergic to valium. As long as he doesn't inject her with it, I really think she will be fine. And honestly, I don't think there was enough on the cloth for her to ingest any. She just may stay unconscious longer than normal or possibly become very nauseous due to the amount on the cloth. But, the sooner we find her, the better I'd feel. I'm going to go back and call a friend of mine at the CDC who specializes in allergies just so we can be prepared once you locate her. Please let me know as soon as you find her and I will help as much as possible." Dr. Morales nodded to Andy with a sad smile before he and Taylor exited the murder room together.

Looking over, Andy realized that Provenza had been on the phone most of the time the doctor was speaking. "We've got the son of a bitch" Provenza announced, as he hung up the phone. "The idiot left prints all over the car and we got a hit. It came back to a Patrick Simmons. Last known address is…Harlem, New York."

"New York? What ties would the Captain have to anyone in New York, well except for…"

"Emily!" Andy finished Julio's statement. "That's why she said what sounded like Emily before she passed out. She knows who this creep is!" Picking his phone up from where Buzz had placed it on his desk, Andy quickly dialed Emily's number, praying he could catch her before she boarded the plane for LA.

She picked up on the first ring, "Did you find her? Andy. Please tell me you found my mom."

"Not yet Em... I need to ask you something. Does the name Patrick Simmons sound…"

"Andy, why are you asking me about him?" she interrupted.

Andy glanced over at Tao and shook his head in affirmation, "Emily, I'm putting you on speaker phone. I need you to tell us everything you know about him."

Andy sat his phone on Provenza's desk as they all gathered around. "I met him at a bar my friend Sarah works at. Andy, he's a real creep. He tried to put something in my club soda, but luckily Sarah saw him do it and had him thrown out. He started showing up at my rehearsals and my apartment building. I told him my mom and her boyfriend were high ranking officers with the LAPD, but that didn't seem to faze him."

"Did you tell your mom about this?"

Emily sighed heavily, "I didn't want to tell her, she worries enough already, but somehow he got my phone number and started calling too. So I didn't know what else to do. He was driving me crazy. At first I was irritated and then I got really scared, so I called and told her."

"And when was that?" Provenza asked.

"Maybe a week and a half ago, I gave her his cell number and she told me not to worry she would take care of it. And as far as I know, she did. I haven't heard from him since then. Andy, could he be the person who has her?" Emily began to cry.

"It looks that way, sweetheart. Can you text me his number when we hang up?"

"Yeah, the boarding door is about to close so I need to hang up. Andy, this is all my fault," Emily cried harder.

Taking the phone off speaker, Andy picked it up to his ear. "Emily, honey, please don't cry. This is not your fault. Not at all, and your mother would never want you to think that. Emily…I will find her. I promise you. You have really helped us by giving us this information. Try to calm down and get some rest on the plane. Your bothers will be waiting at the airport for you."

After hanging up from Emily, Andy read the phone number off to Mike. Their hands were tied until the warrant came through, but in the meantime Mike did dial the number several times only for it to go straight to voicemail. After what seem like a lifetime, Provenza finally came back with the rap sheet on their suspect. The grim look on his face told them in no way could the information be good. The team gathered around Provenza as he explained what he's quickly learned about Patrick Simmons. Beside some petty theft arrests, the most disconcerting part of the report contained a slew of warrants out in various states. The team listen in shock as Provenza began to list the warrants one by one, "In Alabama, he's wanted on 9 counts of kidnapping and sexual assault. In Georgia, he's wanted on 5 counts of kidnapping and sexual assault and 3 counts of kidnapping and sexual assault in New Jersey."

Julio slammed his fist down on his desk, "Why haven't they caught this Bastard before now? He can't be that smart if he's leaving fingerprints and evidence everywhere."

"Chief Taylor has connections in Alabama so he's calling to see if we can get more information from their case files." Provenza glanced over to Andy to find him staring blindly into the Captains office. "Andy…Flynn…earth to Flynn."

"What? Yeah, I'm sorry…Look, I gotta…" Turning, Andy quickly walked out of the murder room with Provenza not far behind him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Flynn? Don't you dare walk out of here."

Provenza caught Andy by the arm just as he got to the elevator bank. "Why didn't she tell me about Emily and this creep? She didn't have to keep that to herself. I could have helped her. I could have..."

Provenza shook his finger in Andy's face, "Now you listen to me, Flynn; the Captain has always had to handle things on her own. She had no choice with a piece of shit husband like Jack. And you know as well as I do that Sharon Raydor is not the type of woman who is going to suddenly run every aspect of her life by you just because the two of you are dating. Besides, I'm sure she didn't think there was anything to worry about. I'm sure she just talked to the guy, threatened him a little and thought that would be the end of it. I checked and she didn't run his name or phone number, not that she would have broken the rules to do that. She honestly had no idea what kind of lunatic she was really dealing with."

"I know…I just…I wish I could have done something to stop…I need some air. I can't do this... I…can't sit there and look at…her empty office…not knowing… Look, just give me fifteen minutes…just to walk around outside and calm down…Please Louie."

Provenza looked at his partner's pleading eyes. Letting go of his arm he nodded silently. Turning, he slowly walked back to the murder room where Taylor and the rest of the division were waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank y'all so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. It really means a lot!**

 **Warning: Mention of torture, sexual assault**

"Flynn alright?" Taylor questioned as soon as Provenza sat at his desk.

Provenza looked up, the irritation evident on his face, "Of course he's not alright. Would you be? Hell! None of us are alright…that is our Captain out there in the hands of some asshole. Having who knows what done… Ye gods… Do you have an update for us or what?"

Taylor looked around the room before he continued, "Patrick Simmons, so far has followed the same basic pattern with each of his victims. He meets them in a bar, slips something into their drink and then takes the victim either to their own home or some cheap motel. Apparently, he follows his victims for a while; learning their daily routines. He knows which ones live alone and which ones don't, thus the need for the motel room. He removes all of their clothing with the exception of… their panties while they are still unconscious. He restrains their hands above their heads with duct tape. He spends the majority of the time he's with his victims, masturbating on them and repeatedly whipping them with a crude paddle fashioned out of a wire clothes hanger. He usually spends four to six hours with each victim before leaving them still restrained to be found. Out of the nine victims in Alabama, all nine suffered welts and bruising; oh and dehydration, because he refuses to allow them to have anything to drink. The last three victims…were… also burned with a homemade branding iron apparently also molded out of a wire hanger. I don't have as many details concerning the victims from the other states but all of those young ladies were branded as well."

"So there was no penetration in any of the victims, just masturbation on the suspects part?" Mike asked, taking the report from Taylor as he nodded. He looked through it for a few moments before continuing. "It looks like Mr. Simmons gets off from torture, plain and simple. All the victims had extreme bruising and welts on their breast, hips and thighs according to this report. He never removed any of the ladies underwear and he kept their mouths taped shut as well."

"Did he brand them all in the same place and were they conscious when that happened?" Sykes asked.

Mike continued to page through the report, "Yes, it says here each of the victims were branded with the letters PS on their left hip and apparently that is the last thing he does before he leaves them."

"What is the last thing he does?"

They all turned to the sound of Andy's voice, not realizing that he and Buzz had both entered the murder room.

"Where are Rusty and Ricky?" Provenza asked trying to change the subject.

"Ricky's plane was delayed so it will only be about forty five minutes between when he lands and when Emily gets here, so I left Rusty with my car and caught a ride back with patrol. Ricky is really pissed, he could have driven to LA quicker. It took a lot for me to get Rusty to agree to stay and wait, but I finally convinced him it was for the best." Buzz explained.

Andy stepped closer, glancing at Provenza. "Don't change the subject. Mike, I asked you a question. What is the last thing he does?"

Taylor took the report from Mike's hand and gave it to Andy. "Why don't you go in the Captain's office, close the door and read this. It's the information I received concerning the victims in Alabama."

Standing from his desk, Provenza started toward Andy and Chief Taylor, "Chief, I don't think Lieutenant Flynn needs to…"

"Stay out of this Lieutenant!" Taylor barked. "Lieutenant Flynn is a part of this team and he deserves to know everything that the rest of us know. You, yourself said their relationship would not interfere with this division or their ability to do their jobs and yet here…"

Provenza stepped closer to Chief Taylor, the fury blazing in his eyes, "You hold on just one damn minute, Chief! This is not just any case. And she…well, she is certainly not just any victim. That is our Captain! If you want to accuse someone of being biased, then accuse each and every one of us. This division has become what it is because of her and all of us in this room know that! And if trying to protect Flynn is so wrong, then I'm guilty as charged. "

Andy looked toward his partner and best friend, "Louie, its fine. I'm fine. I have to know what to expect when we…find her…" Turning Andy sat at his desk and began to review the report.

Provenza rolled his eyes at Taylor with irritation before returning to his own desk. They all sat in silence as they waited for Andy to read the report. Not a minute had passed when a loud beeping sound suddenly came from Tao's IPad.

"Holy crap!" Tao exclaimed. "The Captain's phone is back online. We should have a location in less than a minute."

"Alright everyone, let's go, let's go. Mike, let everyone know when you get an exact location. And no-one is to enter until we all get there. Do I make myself clear?" Provenza commanded as they all jumped up and ran for the elevator.

As they pulled out of the parking garage following behind Mike and Julio, Flynn dialed Sharon's number over and over but each time it went straight to voicemail. "I don't understand, if her phone is on then why isn't she answering it? Unless, what if she's unconscious or…or…"

"Don't jump to conclusions. We…" Provenza's voice was interrupted by the shrill ring of Andy's phone.

"It's Sharon's number. Oh god…"

"Well answer it you idiot!"

Pressing the speaker button, "Flynn," Andy answered.

The voice sounded like Sharon, but yet it didn't, "Emily….I can't reach Emily. I've called her over and over...she's not answering...Andy…you have to help me find her."

Stunned at Sharon's panic, Andy was momentarily speechless. "Sharon? Are you okay? We're on our way to get you."

"Damn-it Andy! Focus! I…have to…find my…daughter. He…said…"her voice was horse and full of panic. "He said he…did…what…Emily, I just need to find her …Please… I need to make sure…Please…just help me…find Emily."

Andy glanced at Provenza, "Sharon…you need to listen to me. Emily is fine."

"No...No...She's not…Andy, don't lie to me! Don't you dare!" Her voice rose with each word spoken. "He said…he said…he hurt her…like…he…I can't let her...Oh god, Emily…Please just help me Andy! She can't..." Sharon cried, her voice dissolving into sheer panic.

"Sharon" Andy calmly spoke, "Emily is on a plane on the way here. That is the only reason you can't reach her. She's fine, sweetheart. I promise. I talked to her myself."

"What? No...I...I don't believe you." Her voice was becoming just a whisper. "He said he hurt...Emily...He told me…I don't...I don't believe you. Andy, he said...he...hurt...Emily...Andy...I can't..."

Andy ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself before he continued, "Sharon...sweetheart...Just listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice. I'm telling you the truth. Emily is safe and she on the way here."

He could hear her draw in a ragged breath, "I...I...don't know" She stammered. "Promise me, Andy... That she is okay? I can't...if he did this...to her. Andy?" Her voice was but a whispered sob and she couldn't continue.

In a soft but firm voice, Andy continued trying to get though to Sharon, "I'm not lying to you Sharon. Remember… we always tell each other the truth no matter what." Andy closed his eyes, trying to find the right words to make her understand. He looked back to Provenza, the worry and hurt mirrored in both their eyes. "Sharon? Are you there? Talk to me sweetheart… Emily is fine. I promise... Rusty is at the airport picking Emily and Ricky up as we speak. We are all so worried about you…Sharon…we all love you."

"Andy," her voice was barely a sigh.

"We're almost there, just a few more minutes. Do you know what room number you are in?"

"Umm. I...no...I need to...find...Emily."

"Sharon, where is the suspect?" Andy asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Andy could hear her breathing suddenly becoming very shallow, her voice was low. He could barely hear her, "He can't hurt her now...I'm in the bathroom. The door is…locked. Oh, Andy…I can't let them see me like…you can't let them...Just you…and Provenza come in…okay…my clothes are…I need something to…Oh god!"A sob escaped her lips, before she could continue.

Provenza lay a comforting hand on Andy's arm as he continued, "Don't worry Sharon, I'll take care of you. We're pulling up now. Can you hear the sirens?"

"Maybe…I…" Her voice was weak and sounded distant.

"Stay on with me. Don't hang up Sharon."

"I won't. Andy?" she whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"Love you beautiful. I'm almost there."


	5. Chapter 5

As Flynn and Provenza exited their car, Julio arrived with the room key from the desk clerk. With guns drawn, Provenza gave the order for Julio to open the motel room door. As the team entered, Tao flipped on the overhead light so they could see what was before them. It was only a matter of seconds before Julio called the all clear. The room was still somewhat dark even though the overhead light was on. The mixed smells of vomit, alcohol and scortched metal hung repulsively in the air; clothes, fast food bags and beer bottles littered the floor and the bed. Patrick Simmons lay naked on the floor; his mouth was covered with bright orange duct tape. From first glance, it was obvious his nose was broken; dried blood trailed down the tape covering his mouth to his chin and neck. His hands were bound in front of him with the same orange tape and one foot was secured to the leg of a nearby chair. Blood from his groin had stained the carpet beside him and ran down both his legs. It was obvious the Captain had put up quite the fight and Tao was sure the asshole would need medical attention for his injuries.

While the team dealt with the scene at hand, Flynn and Provenza made their way to the bathroom door, barely even glancing at Simmons. The call between Flynn and the Captain was still connected, but there no longer was any sound coming from her end. Andy tried the knob, but it was still locked. After a moment, he heard the lock click. He gently pushed on the door to open it, but found it difficult to move. Easing the door open about five inches Andy peered in to find Sharon sitting on the floor leaning against the door. His chest tightened when he caught first glimpse of her. Her hands were bound in front of her with the same orange duct tape. She was naked except for the navy lace panties she wore. She looked up slowly and when her eyes met his she sluggishly scooted away from him so he could open the door far enough to enter. Andy squeezed into the small bathroom. Looking back at Provenza with a nod, he placed his phone in his pocket and quietly closed the door behind him.

Provenza stood guard by the door, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the sorry piece of shit still lying bound on the floor. It took every effort he had not to go over and kick the son of bitch and he was thankful that Andy was so focused on the Captain or his temper would have surely gotten the better of him. His eyes met Julio's and he could tell the detective was thinking the exact same thing. Mike knelt down beside the suspect and ripped the tape off his mouth. "That bitch, look what that fucking bitch did to me. She's going to pay for this. Wait until I get my hands on her again. Fuck her and that fucking daughter of hers."

Julio was beside the Patrick Simmons in a matter of seconds, his gun drawn, pointing at the asshole's private parts, "I suggest you shut the hell up unless you want to add a bullet to your list of injuries. Mike, put the tape back over this assholes mouth so we don't have to listen to his bullshit." Mike glanced over to Provenza who nodded in agreement.

SASASASASASASASA

Back inside the bathroom, Sharon shied away from Andy when she heard all the commotion coming from outside the door. Andy knelt down in front of Sharon, careful not to touch her yet. "Hey, everything is okay; the team is going to get him outta here. You won't have to see him again. Do you want me to help you up?"

She looked up, her hair obscuring part of her face. "Not yet. Andy, you need to take some pictures of me first. Use my phone. There…are already some…other pictures…he…he took on there."

He was surprised at how calm her voice sounded now. It was still horse and somber sounding but it had none of the panic from just moments before. "Sharon…No… that can wait, we don't have to do."

Interrupting him, "Yes, we do Andy. Yes. You have to treat this like you would any other case. You know I'm right. I don't like it any more than you do, but we have to," She looked down unable to meet his eyes.

Silently, Andy picked up Sharon's phone from the bathroom floor and snapped several pictures of her bound hands, bloody feet and legs and of the bathroom in general. He tried hard not to focus his eyes too long on any one part of her body. He knew each and every wound would have to documented and photographed and that thought alone shook him to his core. He slowly stood and opened the bathroom door just a crack. Provenza was still standing guard. "I need a couple of evidence bags and can you see if there are some clothes…" Before Andy could finish, Provenza handed him a pair of gloves, four clear evidence bags along with a pair of sweat pants and a LAPD t-shirt.

Closing the door, Andy laid the clothes on the counter. He placed the gloves on his hands before he knelt down again. Taking his knife from his belt, he cut the tape from around her wrist and placed it in the evidence bag. The tape had burrowed deep bloody gouges into her wrist from effort it took to restrain Simmons. Finally, she looked up at him, their eyes saying more than words ever could. He picked her phone back up and took pictures of her wrist, being sure to document the deep bruising also there. Placing a towel on the toilet seat he asked if she could stand. Shaking her head no, she gave the go ahead for Andy to gently lift her from the floor. Silently praying he wasn't hurting her, he carefully pulled her in his arms and sat her on the towel. Still holding her with one hand, he gathered the towel she had been sitting on the floor on and placed it in an evidence bag. He needed to stand to reach the clothes he had brought her, but he was scared to let her go. As if reading his mind, she nodded again letting him know that she was okay. Lifting the t-shirt first, he quickly slipped it over her head and helped her get her arms through the sleeves. Kneeling once again, he placed her feet through the legs of the sweat pants and gently lifted her to pull them up.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as he looked up at her, "Emily…She really is okay?"

For the rest of his life, Andy would never forget the pain and fear that burned in her eyes. Carefully, cupping her chin, his chestnut eyes met jade ones and she knew deep to her soul that he was telling her the truth before he even spoke. "Emily is absolutely fine; she's scared because of everything that has happened. But she's safe. She has had no contact with him since she last told you."

Andy caught the single, lone tear that slid from Sharon's eye. A distinct knock on the bathroom door startled Sharon and she jumped, moaning at the discomfort the sudden movement caused. "Shh. It's just Provenza. Don't worry. You're okay." Andy soothed.

"You can come in, Louie."

Provenza opened the door just a crack. "The suspect has been removed and I have the car pulled up to the door when you are ready."

Standing, Andy gathered the evidence bags and handed them out to Provenza. Taking the gloves he had removed just minutes before, he carefully picked up Sharon's phone and placed it in an evidence bag as well. Handing the last bag off to Provenza, "No one looks at that phone. You give that to Mike and tell him to hold it until we are all together. Do not give it to anyone but Mike." Provenza nodded his head in understanding as he took the last bag from Andy.

Turning back to Sharon, "You ready? I'm going to carry you okay. I don't want to hurt you, but if I do, you have to tell me."

Without saying a word, she slowly nodded her head in affirmation. Carefully, helping her to stand Andy lifted her just before her knees began buckle. A soft groan escaped her lips and he looked at her with concern. "I'm okay." Gathering her closer to his chest, Sharon buried her face into his jacket as Provenza opened the bathroom door and they made their way slowly out to the car.

The short distance between the motel room and the car was lined with officers, their backs facing Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor. Chief Taylor held the back passenger door open while Flynn got Sharon settled safely inside. Gently closing the door, Andy quickly made his way around the back of the vehicle and got in the back seat next to Sharon.

"You okay?" He asked, wanting so much to pull her to him but he wasn't sure she was ready or willing to be held like that.

Looking shyly up at him, "Can you hold me? I'm so cold."

Andy scooted closer to her, gently pulling her into his side. He slipped his arm around her as she curled into him. He could feel her tremble in his arms as he held her as tight as he dared without the fear of hurting her. She lay her head on his chest and let her hands rest in his lap. Her eyes were closed when Provenza opened the driver's door and she startled at the noise. Andy whispered soothing words that only she could hear, hoping to calm her.

"What are we waiting for?" Andy wondered, as Provenza sat there, the car still not moving.

"Taylor is coming with us. He insisted." Provenza looked in the rear view mirror just in time to see Flynn roll his eyes in disdain.

"Um, Captain…We can go to the hospital or Dr. Morales has volunteered to tend to your needs if you are comfortable with that." Provenza offered.

Eyes still closed, "No hospital. Please. No hospital." She whispered.

After waiting a couple more minutes, Chief Taylor finally joined them. The car was eerily quiet as Provenza drove quickly downtown. The only sound was the Chief texting on his phone. As Provenza pulled into the parking garage, he was happy to see Dr. Morales waiting by the elevator banks with a wheelchair. Andy softly whispered to Sharon and helped her sit up as the car came to a stop. Andy was quickly out the car and around to the passenger side before Morales could open the door.

Andy opened the door and stepped in beside her. "I'm going to lift you out and put you in the wheelchair okay?"

"I think I can stand as long as you hold to me." Andy took one step back as Sharon turned, placing her bare feet on the cold concrete floor. She slowly stood from the car and with Andy's support made it the few steps to the wheel chair.

"I have everything setup in an exam room on the third floor." Morales stated as they entered the elevator. Andy placed his hand on Sharon's shoulder as he stood behind the wheelchair. Surprisingly, the halls of the third floor were totally empty as they followed along behind Morales. Andy couldn't help but think that Taylor had something to do with that.

Upon entering the exam room, Andy helped Sharon from the wheelchair to a side chair. He knelt in front of her, "I'll just be right outside that door if you need me."

Sharon looked at him so intently, her eyes wide with fear. "I…I don't want you to leave me. Can you stay? If it's too much…I understand…Never mind…I'll be okay…I…"

He gently cupped her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you, no matter what. I will be right by your side the entire time."

She nodded her head and looked at him with a sad smile. Standing, Andy took his jacket off and placed it on the back of the chair she was still sitting in. "Okay Doc, what can I do to help?"

Dr. Morales came over and knelt down in front of Captain Raydor. "Okay, Captain, I'm going to try and make this as easy as possible. First we need to remove and bag the clothes you are wearing even though I understand you just put them on at the scene. I have a gown you can change into, but leave it open to the front. I need to catalogue and document all of your injuries, take swabs and scrapings and…"

"Fernando," Sharon interrupted. "I've been through this once before, I know the drill. I just want to get it over with so I can go home and take a shower."

"Yes Captain, I understand completely." Morales glanced over to Andy both of them silently wondering what she meant by before.

"Sharon, please just call me Sharon."

Over the next hour and a half, Dr. Morales gathered samples, took pictures and documented everything he could. Andy helped when needed, but mostly he just held her hand and offered soft words of encouragement. He continued to be astounded by her amazing strength and determination. As the Doctor finished up, he was able to clean most of the dried blood from her foot and legs. Andy helped her from the exam table and into a pair of dark blue scrubs the doctor laid out for her.

Dr. Morales smiled softly, "I hope you don't mind Sharon, but I had Gavin call Margaret. She's going to come by later and just make sure you are okay. I think your ankle is sprained and I'm concerned about dehydration and the possible effects of the valium."

"Valium?" Sharon questioned, confused. "He didn't give me valium, at least not that I know of. I mean… I didn't get sick, well not really."

"There was valium mixed in with the homemade chloroform. And what do you mean by not really?" Andy asked, suddenly more worried.

Sharon looked up from the chair she was sitting in to find Andy and Fernando both starring at her with mirrored worry on their faces. "When I finally was able to lock myself in the bathroom, I threw up a few times and…" She looked down not wanting to finish her sentence, "And I think I passed out for a little while. But I really think part of it was coming off an adrenaline rush and probably just everything else. Andy, can you have Amy bring the flats from my office. They're in my back credenza."

"Don't try to change the subject; it's not going to work." Andy countered. "Why didn't you tell us this before now? We may need to take you to the hospital. "

"What good would it have done, Andy? I'm fine. I feel fine. I just want to give my statement and go home. And if you won't get my shoes, I will go and get them myself."

Standing quickly, Sharon made it half way to the door before the room started to spin. Andy caught her and sat her back in the chair.

"Damn-it Andy, I'm fine. I'm fine. I…"He pulled her tightly to him as she was finally overwhelmed by all of the emotions inside of her. Dr. Morales quietly left the room as Andy held her tormented body to his. Her sobs were silent, but her body shook with each gasp for air. Her tears ran hot down Andy's neck and his heart shattered slowly as each drop fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chief Taylor and Provenza both stood from the chairs they had been waiting in as Dr. Morales made his way towards them. "How is she?" they asked in unison.

"She's one amazing woman, but of course we already knew that. She's okay. Her injuries are consistent with those of his other victims. Luckily, she overpowered him before he had the chance to burn her. I have her personal doctor scheduled to see her later today. Honestly, she wants to give her statement and just go home. But is that something that she really has to do today? I would feel better if Andy could take her home as soon as possible. She needs to shower, see her kids and rest."

"No… of course she doesn't have to do that today. She can have all the time she needs as far as I'm concerned. Her wellbeing is most important right now. She…"

Taylor was interrupted by a sound at the end of the hallway. The three men looked up to find Rusty, Ricky and Emily hurrying toward them. "Where is she? Where's our Mom?" Emily asked in tears.

Provenza stepped forward and gently placed his hand on Emily's arm, "She's in the next room. Just sit tight here for a minute and let me tell her and Flynn that you are here. I know she is anxious to see you."

Provenza knocked softly on the door and entered when Andy gave him the okay. He found Andy sitting in one of the side chairs with Sharon cradled in his lap. She was no longer crying, but it was evident that they both had been. "The kids are here and they are desperate to see their mother."

Sharon straightened up, wiping her face with her hands. "I'm ready. I need to see them, especially Emily. Can you send her in by herself for just a few minutes and then we will come out and see the boys." Slowly she stood, still holding on to Andy.

"You're okay standing? Walking?" Andy questioned as he stood beside her.

"Just hold on to me. I'll be okay."

Provenza stepped out and motioned for Emily to join him. "Your Mom needs to see Emily alone for just a few minutes." He saw the look of confusion on Rusty's and Ricky's faces. "Just for a few minutes, I'll explain everything." He said nodding as he held the door open for Emily to step through.

Emily was to her mother in a flash, she enveloped her in a hug so tight and hard that Andy quickly positioned himself behind them, hoping that Sharon wouldn't lose her balance. But surprisingly she didn't. Andy watched as mother and daughter both cried and assured each other that they each were okay. He held his hand to the small of Sharon's back, not wanting to intrude on their mother-daughter time, but afraid to let go all the same.

Sharon stepped back and brought her hands up to Emily's face, "Let me look at you. You're okay? He didn't hurt you?"

Emily glanced at Andy with question and confusion in her eyes, "The fucking bastard had your mom convinced that he had hurt you." Andy snarled before he could stop himself.

"Andy! Language!" Sharon admonished, and with that Emily and Andy both rolled their eyes in such perfect synchronization that the three of them fell into a fit of giggles.

Emily and Sharon both laughed despite the tears rolling from both their eyes. "I'm fine Mom. Scared because of what he's done to you, but fine none the less. I'm so sorry," Emily cried, unable to hold back the fear and frustration inside her.

Sharon brought her daughter into a tight hug, "Emily, this was not your fault. It was just one of those freak things that sometimes happens in life and if it means keeping you safe then I would go through it again and again. I'm fine, just bruised and tired but fine."

"Mom?" Emily whispered, not able to make the words come as she stepped back and looked at Andy and her mother.

"Your Mom is right Em," Andy reach out and gently held her shoulder. "This wasn't your fault and she will be okay I promise. Now, let's go find those brothers of yours before they break the door down."

Emily held the door open as Andy guided Sharon out into the hall. Ricky stepped forward first, carefully hugging his Mom as tears slid down his face. Rusty stood back a little from the group taking everything in, his mind on overload as he watched Sharon's face for signs of how she really is doing. As Ricky stepped back, Andy held loosely to Sharon's waist from behind as Rusty cautiously stepped into her arms. She whispered quietly in his ear and he hugged her even tighter.

As Rusty pulled back, Emily and Ricky both stepped forward again, each with a barrage questions. Both were talking fast and at the same time, that Sharon had really no idea what either of them said and the slight pounding in her head was beginning to intensify. She leaned slightly back into Andy and he tightened his hold on her waist. "I'm fine really. Ricky, Emily, Rusty, I really am okay. I've got a few more things to finish with here. And then, Andy has…well he's invited all of us to stay with him since he has so much more room than I do. I thought maybe you could go to the condo and get some of my things and then when we..." Sharon reached up and rubbed the side of her head. "Get done here and settled in at his house, you all can join us there. If that's sounds okay?"

Emily started to take hold of her Mom's hand but stopped herself when she saw the bruising and marks around her wrist. Instead, she just softly smiled up at Andy and then her Mom, "That sounds good. Whatever will make you happy, we're just glad you're safe."

"I just want us all to be together. Rusty, is that okay with you? You're comfortable staying at Andy's?"

Rusty's eyes met Andy's first and then his Mom's, "Sure, of course. Emily, Ricky, why don't we go. The sooner Andy and Mom get finished here, the sooner she can get some rest."

Ricky and Emily quickly moved in to hug their Mom again, causing Andy to lose his hold on her for just a moment. Rusty stepped back and eyed Andy with concern. As their eyes met, Andy mouthed "thank you" to Rusty. "I will text you a list of things she wants, and if you need her just text or call me. She doesn't have her phone right now." Rusty nodded slightly and glanced toward Provenza. The moment Rusty saw the look on the Lieutenant's face, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they really needed to leave as soon as possible. His Sharon, his Mom wasn't fine, she wasn't okay and she wasn't going to be able to pretend much longer.

"Okay kids, let's go." Provenza spoke up, "I'll walk the three of you out."

"Bye Mom, Love you!" Emily called as they turned to leave.

"Love you, Sweethearts." Sharon called, as she held tighter to Andy, his arms moving securely around her waist. He could feel her body trembling and he knew she was about to collapse at any moment. They stood like that for the long minute it took Provenza and the kids to round the corner down the long hall. As soon as they were out of sight Andy gently lifted Sharon and carried her back into the exam room and sat her on the table. Her face was deathly pale and a cold sweat had started running down her back and neck.

"I think I may be sick," she murmured. Dr. Morales was beside her quickly with a plastic bin.

Andy felt her beginning to sway as he held to her side, "Do you want to lie down?"

"No." Her breathing was becoming shallow and she closed her eyes trying to will her body to calm down. She felt Andy move her hair off to one side and the Doctor placed a cool damp cloth to the back of her neck. "Oh… god," She moaned, still not opening her eyes. After a few minutes the nausea began to pass, Sharon leaned her head forward, resting it on Andy's shoulder. Her breathing was returning to normal and she had just a little color back in her cheeks. "Andy, I want to go home. Please, just take me home."

Andy gently lifted her chin with his index finger. "I know. Let me speak to Taylor and then I'll get Provenza to drive us home. Will you lay down here for just a few minutes while I do that, Fernando has a pillow and a blanket so you will be a little more comfortable."

She nodded her head slowly, not trusting her voice. Andy helped her turn and lay back on the table as the Doctor placed the blanket around her. Andy cupped her cheek, "I'm going to be right outside that door. I'll stand where you can still see me if that will make you feel better." She turned her head slightly into his palm and blinked once in agreement.

Andy glanced over at Dr. Morales before stepping out into the hall. Chief Taylor and Provenza were waiting a few feet away. "She's had enough for today, Chief."

"Of course she has. Take her home and get her the attention she needs. Her statement can wait."

"I've got Julio bringing the car around as we speak." Provenza offered.

Andy found Sharon sitting up on the exam table with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, quietly talking with Fernando. "I think we're ready if you are? Let me help you down."

Dr. Morales pulled the wheelchair out from the corner. Sharon quickly shook her head no. "I want to walk."

"But Sharon…" Andy questioned.

"I can do this. Just hold on to me. It's not that far."

Andy knew better than to argue, a sense of normalcy was very important to Sharon. Andy carefully wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and held her by the waist as together, Sharon, Andy and Provenza slowly made their way to the elevator. Once inside, it was a short ride to the basement parking area. True to Provenza's word, Julio had the car waiting just outside the elevator bank. Julio held the rear door open as Andy helped Sharon get settled inside.

Julio leaned down as he closed the door, "Glad you are okay, ma'am."

"Thank you, Julio."

The ride to Andy's took longer than expected; a sudden rain caused traffic to be a real mess. Andy pulled Sharon into his side and arranged the blanket around her and within minutes she seemed to be asleep.

Provenza glanced in the review mirror at his best friend and their Captain. Their eyes met for a moment. "She gonna be okay?"

"She's the strongest person I know," Andy whispered.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Their eyes met again, Andy knew what Louie was worried about. "I am now that she's back, now that she's safe. I wouldn't mess this up for anything." Sharon snuggled closer to him, her eyes never opening, but he knew in his heart that she was listening.


	7. Chapter 7

The rain was but a soft mist by the time they pulled into Andy's drive. Provenza was on the porch and had the door unlocked before Andy even had her out of the car. He was glad she let him carry her, the last thing they needed was for her to slip on the damp porch. Once inside he carried her to his bedroom and sat her in the brown leather wingback chair. "I need to speak with Provenza for just second and then I'll help you shower." He reached up and gently took her chin to look at her. "Wait for me; do not try this on you own."

Reaching out, she softly grazed his wrist, "I won't. I promise. Just don't be long."

Provenza was waiting in Andy's living room. "Patrice and I will bring your car back later. She's cooking something for the kids. Hmm…One more thing, you do realize that Rusty saw straight through the two of you earlier."

"Yeah, I know. Look, he can read her almost as well as I can. She knows that also. They are a lot alike, those two. But, I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. I've gotta get back to her, before she tries to shower by herself. I'll call you later, once we get settled in and the kids get here." Andy took a spare key from his desk drawer and handed it to his partner, "Will you leave this under the door mat? I hope I can get her to sleep, and I don't want the kids to have any trouble getting in."

Andy was pleasantly surprised to find Sharon waiting for him just as she promised. He held her by the waist as she stood up and guided her into the bathroom. Closing the toilet lid, he helped her sit there while he got everything ready. Andy's shower stall was large with a rainfall shower head and a separate hand held massaging shower head with 7 different settings. There is a long bench running the full width of the back. The tile is a beautiful opaque green subway tile. Andy removed several towels from the linen closet along with a beautiful basket full of all Sharon's favorite things.

"Where did you get that?" Sharon asked in surprise when she realized the basket contained her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion and much more.

Smiling, "It was suppose to be a surprise, I put it together for you last week. I want you to feel comfortable here and not have to haul stuff bank and forth. So the last time I was over at the condo I kinda took pictures of some of the things in your bathroom so I could remember what to get." He panicked suddenly, when he realized she was about to cry. "Hey, don't cry. I...just thought…"

She stood carefully, and was in his arms in a matter of seconds. "They're happy tears Andy, I promise, very happy tears. I have never had…anyone…be so thoughtful and… so caring. I'm just…not used to…Thank you. I really couldn't love you more than I do right now."

Andy held her tight, hoping he wasn't hurting her, "I love you too, Sharon. I was so scared…"

"I know… me too, but it's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay, especially with you by my side."

The shower was wonderful and exhausting all at the same time, but Andy was so tender and gentle with her. Afterwards, she sat on the vanity top wrapped snuggly in two towels while Andy went to find them both something to wear. He returned wearing a pair of navy athletic shorts and a white v-neck undershirt. Standing in front of Sharon, he gently removed the towel from her head and proceeded to brush out her beautiful auburn hair. He then lowered the towel wrapped around her body. The welts across her breasts, stomach, hips and thighs were a bright crimson red. "Does it hurt?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Not too bad, it looks much worse than it feels, surprisingly. But when it was happening, when he was hitting me with that… wire thing… it felt like a punch and a stab all at the same time. I'm not sure I have ever felt anything like it in my life." Sharon looked away, hiding her eyes from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you…," He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

She smiled softly as she gazed into his chestnut orbs, "I know I need to talk about what happened and I want to tell you about it, about all of it and so much more, but... just not today. Right now the only thing I want to do is put on one of your soft grey t-shirts and curl up in that big bed with you."

"I think that could be arranged." He grinned back at her as he carefully slipped the t-shirt over her head, careful not to move her arms and shoulders too much, he could tell from the shower that she was very sore from having her hands bound over her head for such an extended period of time.

"Andy?" She shyly asked, "Will you kiss me?" Her jade eyes looked up at him with such a deep intensity that he had never seen in them before.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "No. Not like that." She breathed deeply, " I need you to really kiss me. I need to feel…"

Cutting her words off, Andy pulled her into his arms, his lips pressing against hers with a hunger and passion that he feared would scare her, but it didn't. Her arms went around his waist and she sucked on his bottom lip. His tongue sought entry to her mouth and she moaned into him. His hands moved into her damp hair and her fingers skimmed under his t-shirt to draw soft circles on his sides. When the need for air was too strong, he pulled back from her, their foreheads resting against each other. Despite the gentle tears rolling down her face, he could see by the smile on her lips and the soft light in her eyes that she was more than okay. Lifting her off the vanity, he sat her gently on the floor and helped her into a pair of his old boxer shorts. She leaned into him as they walked the short distance from the bathroom to his bed. Pulling back the cover, she crawled in and lay on her side. Leaving the bedroom door open, Andy came around the side of the bed and snuggled in behind her. "I left a key under the mat for the kids and I sent Emily a list of clothes you may want. If there's something they don't' bring that you want we can…"

"It doesn't matter." She interrupted, pulling his arm tighter around her. "Whatever they bring is fine. What matters is I'm here in the arms of the man I love, my daughter is safe and we are all going to be together. The rest can just work it's self out."


	8. Chapter 8

It was well after five in the afternoon, when Rusty, Ricky and Emily pulled into Andy's driveway. As they stood on the front porch, Rusty debated if they should ring the doorbell.

Bending to look under the doormat, Ricky looked up at his little brother, "Rusty, Andy wouldn't have left a key under the mat if he wanted us to ring the doorbell. What are you acting so nervous for? I mean haven't you been here before? And what if Mom's asleep, we certainly wouldn't want to wake her after all she's been through."

Turning the key in the lock, Ricky held the door open for Rusty and Emily to pass. "Wow, this is nice. Look at the beautiful woodwork and built-ins. I bet Mom loves this place." Emily walked around the living room taking everything in. Ricky and Rusty brought the bags in, sitting them in the corner.

"The bedrooms are down the hall," Rusty pointed out. "Andy's is the last one on the right."

Ricky quietly walked down the hall, admiring the oak hardwood floors. The doors to each bedroom were open as was the door to the master bedroom. Ricky leaned against the door frame as he peered inside, unable to contain the grin on his face. He took a few steps back towards the living room, "Emily, Emily…come here, you've got to see this."

"Ricky, what is your problem?" Emily whined as she made her way down the hall.

"Shh! Emily, don't talk so loud you're going to wake them." Ricky tied to whisper. Emily came along side of Ricky and leaned into Andy's bedroom, a smile suddenly brightening her face. Andy was lying flat on his back in the center of the bed; their Mom was curled into Andy's side. Her head rested on his chest and her arm draped across his stomach, tightly fisting his white t-shirt. Seeing their Mother looking so peaceful and comfortable in the arms of a man was definitely something new to them. Neither had any such memory of their Mother and Father like that. They looked at each other still smiling, both of them knowing they were thinking the same thoughts.

"Sweetheart, wake up…the kids are here," Andy mumbled, pulling her tighter to him.

"Hmm…okay," Sharon answered, not opening her eyes.

Emily and Ricky both stepped closer to the bed, as Andy opened his eyes. "Hey…what time is it?"

"Almost six, but we haven't been here long."

Loosening his hold on Sharon, she moaned as she tried to roll on to her back. Andy quickly sat up and helped her get reclined on several pillows. Emily came around to Sharon's side of the bed to help too. "I'm fine, just a little stiff. Don't fuss over me, I can do it."

"And there she is, the Mom we all know and love." Ricky retorted.

The pillow hit Ricky square in the side of the head before he had time to react. "Nice shot Emily. I see you get your target skills from your mother," Andy laughed as the rest of them joined in. Emily climbed up in bed beside her mother, and Ricky sat on the foot of the bed closest to Andy.

"Where's Rusty?" Sharon asked, looking around for her youngest.

"I think he was scared to come back here," Emily laughed. "He's been acting weird all afternoon."

Andy quickly placed his hand on Sharon's arm, knowing she would try to get up and go check on Rusty. "I'll go see what's going on. I'm sure he's just grossed out by us old people," Andy said trying to lighten the mood, but he could see the worry in Sharon's eyes.

Andy padded down the hall to find Rusty standing by the patio door, looking out on the backyard. "Rusty?"

Andy stepped closer to the young man, but he didn't turn around. "Is she going to be okay Andy? I know she wasn't okay this morning. They were so happy she was fine and not hurt. But I know that's not the truth. I know…there's stuff she's not telling us. Shit, Andy! You were practically holding her up. How could they not see that? How could they not see the haunting look her in eyes? How could…"

"Rusty, I'm not going to lie to you. I promised both of you that I would never do that and I'm not going to start now. She's okay. But yes, she is hurt…she's been through hell these last twenty-four hours, but you know as well as I do that she has to be strong, especially in front of Ricky and Emily. That is the only choice for her. You and I are just lucky enough to be able to see through her mask some of the time and she understands that. Why do you think she sent me out here to look for you? She knows that you are worried about her and she has to make sure that you are okay, just as much as you want to make sure that she is okay. If it makes you feel any better, Gavin is bringing Margaret over in a little while to check her out and make sure she has everything she needs."

Rusty finally turned to look at Andy, "Yeah, I guess. It's just…I…can't…why did this happen to her? Sharon is the best person I know. She doesn't deserve any of this. It's not fair Andy."

"No it's not fair, but we both know from experience that life is hardly ever fair. And we also know that she would want us to find the good in this. So that is what we need to do, for her. Now get back there, before she comes looking for both of us."

Rusty walked quietly down the hall towards Andy's room, he paused for a moment at the doorway. Sharon was in the center of the bed propped up on several pillows. Ricky lay across the foot of the bed and Emily sat beside her mom with her knees pulled up to her chest. Rusty studied Sharon for a few minutes before she looked over and noticed him in the doorway. "Hey." she smiled softly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tired. Come join us." Sharon patted the bed beside her.

"I'm okay here."

"Come on little brother; indulge dear old Mom just this one time. It's not often she has her whole brood in one room." Ricky kidded.

Silently, Rusty sat somewhat uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. Soon, Ricky began telling some silly story from childhood and before they knew it they all were laughing like crazy. "What's so funny?" Andy asked as he entered the room with a cup of tea for Sharon.

"Oh Ricky is just sharing tales from his brilliant childhood, believe me you didn't miss much," Emily laughed.

Andy reached across the bed to hand the cup and saucer to Sharon, but she silently shook her head no. Sitting the tea on the bedside table he climbed on the bed next to Sharon and sat reclining against the headboard. He glanced over at Rusty and noticed he was staring intently at Sharon's hands and wrists. She held them awkwardly in her lap and Andy suddenly wondered if she refused the tea because she was concerned she couldn't hold the cup. His eyes met Rusty's for a brief moment and he knew Rusty was pondering the same thought.

"So Emily, Ricky, how long are you going to be able to stay?" Andy asked.

"Well," Emily spoke up. "Actually I was about to bring that up." Turning slightly, Emily place her hand on her Mom's arm, "I thought since… you are safe and not hurt that…well, I thought I may fly back home tonight. Only if that is okay with you Mom. I will stay as long as you need me. But I will miss two performances tomorrow and I really don't want my understudy to get comfortable…"

Sharon smiled at her daughter, "Emily, don't worry. It's fine. I'm fine." She glanced over to Ricky. "I'm really sorry you both had to rush…"

"Don't be sorry Mom." Ricky spoke up. "Em and I are so glad you are okay. It is just a really busy time for both of us. But like Emily said if you need us to stay."

"So you're leaving too?" Rusty asked, looking at Ricky with a frown.

"Rusty," Sharon spoke up before Ricky could answer. "Your brother and sister have very busy careers and obligations that come with them. I understand that. I'm glad we had even just a little bit of time together. Besides, Thanksgiving will be here before we know it and we all can be together then."

Emily and Ricky both stood. Emily leaned over and gently hugged her Mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Mom for being so understanding. Oh, and Andy…maybe we can all stay here when we come back for Thanksgiving. It really is nice here."

Andy chuckled and glanced down at Sharon's blushing smile. "Emily, you, Ricky and Rusty are always welcome here, anytime."

Ricky hugged his Mom before Emily and he went into the living room to get their flights in order so Rusty could take them to the airport. Andy lifted the tea cup and saucer from the bedside table and held it closer to Sharon. "I'll hold it for you. I know you are worried about spilling it."

He gently held the cup to her lips as she took a small sip. "How do you always know?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I'm going to leave you two…" Rusty started to move off the bed.

"No, Rusty." Andy handed the tea cup off to him. "Stay and keep your Mom company. I need to go and call Louie. I'll come back and let you know what time you need to leave to get Ricky and Emily to the airport on time." Reaching over, Andy gently cupped Sharon's cheek, "You okay?"

Smiling, she nodded softly into his hand as he turned and walked out of the room.

Rusty scooted closer to his Mom and offered her more tea. They both smiled at the awkwardness of the situation, but both were glad that he was there to help. "Sharon, can I ask you a question?" Rusty quietly asked.

"Honey, you know you can ask me anything."

Leaning back to sit the tea cup and saucer on the bed side table, Rusty continue, "Did he…Did that man rape you?"

"Rusty?" Sharon brought her hands to her face for a moment, as she struggled to take a few deep breathes.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't ask…but…I…the things I've imagined. I can't stop worrying…"

Reaching over, Sharon gently took Rusty's hand in an attempt to calm him, "Rusty, look at me…Rusty…It's okay. I know you mean well. I…" She sighed and looked up to make sure he was looking at her. "No, he did not rape me."

"But Sharon…How can I be sure you are telling me the truth?"

She struggled to sit up more and move closer to him, "Rusty…I said long ago that I would never lie to you. Remember that?"

"Yeah, but…you have been known to omit certain things for the sake of protecting me." He turned from her, his eyes beginning to tear.

"Rusty, what he did to me was…well, it was scary and unpleasant…and even painful at times, but…" She reached out to gently touch his chin so that he would look at her. "But, he didn't do anything that I won't heal from. With just a little time and rest I will be fine."

"Does it hurt now?" Rusty asked eyeing her wrist, before looking back to her eyes.

"No, not…" but she didn't continue when she saw the look of indignation on Rusty's face. "Yes, some. More just uncomfortable, really…My arms and shoulders are sore too. And I just feel…hmmm…shaky and really tired. But, I'm fine Rusty. I promise you."

"She's not lying to you, kid." Andy's voice startled both of them from the door way. "She will be okay." Andy moved closer to the bed and gently placed his hand on Rusty's shoulder, "We both are going to take very good care of her. Now Ricky and Emily need to leave in about fifteen minutes. You sure you don't mind taking them to the airport?"

"No, I want to take them. Shar…Mom?" Rusty tentatively asked, "I'm sorry we all aren't going to be here together for a while. I know…"

Sharon smiled softly as tears threatened to fall, "Rusty, it is fine. Like Emily said, Thanksgiving is not that far away. Now, where's my robe? I need to say goodbye to my kids." Sharon asked as she moved the covers back so she could get out of the bed.

"Sharon, you don't have to get…"

She held her hand up to stop Andy's protest. "I do and I am."

Rusty slid off the bed and picked up the overnight bag from the corner and handed it to Andy before he started down the hall. "Her robe should be on top."

Sitting the bag on the foot of the bed, Andy found her robe right where Rusty said it would be. He came around the side of the bed and she held on to his arm as she slowly stood. She was dizzy for just a moment but it seemed to pass. "I need to use the bathroom first; I can make it by myself."

Andy just nodded and watched as she slowly walked through the bathroom door. He knew she needed her independence even though it was hard for him not to follow after her. He sat on the bed holding her robe as he waited for her. Hoping to calm himself, Andy held it up to his nose and breathed in the scent of pears and vanilla. She was slightly paler when she returned, but she insisted she was fine. He helped her on with the robe and she didn't protest as he held her by the waist as they walked toward the living room. Rusty and Ricky were just coming back in from putting the bags in the car.

"Uncle Gavin and Margaret just drove up. I'm glad we will get to see them before we go. Emily almost knocked him over when he got out of the car," Ricky laughed.

Andy stood holding Sharon by the waist as Emily lead Gavin and Margaret in from the front porch. The kids quickly said their goodbyes and promised to call the next day. Andy walked the kids out as Gavin helped Sharon back to the bedroom with Margaret not far behind. As they got closer to the bed Sharon became dizzy and it took both Gavin and Margaret to keep her from falling. They sat her gently on the edge of the bed and helped her out of her robe.

"My god, what are you wearing?" Gavin laughed as soon as he saw the too big grey t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Gavin, hush…she's in no condition to worry about what she is wearing," Margaret admonished.

"Gavin can you close the bedroom door, I need to tell you both something before Andy comes back."

Gavin closed the door as Margaret helped Sharon get more comfortable on the bed. "What is it honey?" Gavin asked with concern as he sat down beside Sharon on the bed.

"If Andy asks about my medical history, I give both of you permission to answer any questions he may have." Margaret and Gavin looked at each other and then at Sharon.

"Sweetie, have you told Andy about what…"

Before Gavin could finish, Sharon interrupted him, "No. Not yet. I…planned to. I just never found the right moment and then this happen. But I inadvertently said something today in front of Andy and Fernando that I am sure has both of them wondering what I meant. And of course Andy saw the scars when he helped me shower, but he's too much of a gentleman to ask. I've wanted to tell him for a while now. He's been more than patient with me… without even knowing why I needed him to be…"

"But honey, we can't tell him for you," Margaret added.

Sharon wiped away the single stray tear that fell from her eye, "I know, I know. I don't want you to give him all the details just answer his questions in general and let him know that you are sure that I will talk about it to him one day…soon. I honestly think he will ask one of you and I didn't want either of you to be blindsided. I can tell he's really worried. And Margaret you can discuss anything about my present and future medical status with him as well. I don't want to have any secrets from him."

"The Captain and her Lieutenant, I never thought I would see the day. But I'm so happy you finally admitted what all of us have known for a while." Gavin leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek, afraid he would hurt her with a hug.

"Okay, enough girl talk," Margaret laughed. "Gavin go join Andy so I can see what our friend needs so she can feel better."


	9. Chapter 9

As Gavin entered the living room, he found Andy standing at the patio door, staring out into the dark backyard. "The kids get off okay?"

"Yeah, they did." Andy answered still not turning to face Gavin. "So, how do you think she is…really?"

Gavin stood for a moment watching Andy, the man was obviously tormented and rightfully so. "She's okay," Gavin answer quietly as he made himself comfortable on Andy's couch.

"Okay…that's her standard answer. I expect more from you. You know her better than I do; I need more than just okay."

"Andy, come sit down so we can talk." Andy turned from the patio door and sighed as he sat in the brown leather recliner across from Gavin. "And by the way, I don't know her better than you do, I just know her different. But, not better. I get the feeling you can read her quite well."

"So answer my question, honestly." Andy countered, "How do you really think she is doing?"

"She's okay."

Andy stood, exasperated at Gavin's singular response. "Sit back down Andy; I'm not trying to jerk you around with my answer. She is okay. Have I seen her better, yes; but I have also seen her much, much worse. I don't have to tell you this, but she is very strong, very determined and extremely resilient. She will be fine, in time. And she's got you now, so for that I am forever grateful."

Still standing, Andy walked over to the bookcase beside the fireplace and lifted the framed photo of he and Sharon to his chest. "I never dreamed anything like this would ever happen. I mean, I know life can turn on a dime, we see it every single, damn day, but I never thought it would happen to her. Of course, I've worried about her getting hurt at a scene; I've even had nightmares about Stroh coming after her. But this, I should have been able to protect her; I should have made her stay with me…"

Taking a deep breath, Gavin stood and made his way across the room to where Andy stood. He took the photograph from his hands and gently guided Andy back to the recliner. As Andy sat, Gavin leaned on the arm of the couch directly across from him. "Andy, you know as well as I do that Sharon is going to make her own decisions, regardless. This is not your fault and she would be furious if she knew you thought such. And from what little bit I know about what happen, this jerk would have found a way to get to her; If not last night, then some other time."

Andy looked at Gavin, not answering. He leaned forward, rubbing his temples and running his hands through his salt and pepper hair.

"Go ahead." Gavin continued.

Looking up, "Go ahead and what?" Andy questioned.

"Ask me the question you have wanted to ask since I walked through that door." Gavin countered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Andy mumbled looking back down at the floor.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Andy."

Andy glanced up again at Gavin, his eyes dark with anger, "What? How did…"

"She told me." Gavin interrupted.

"Told you what?"

"Damn-it Andy, just ask the question."

His voice was so low and deep that Gavin had to strain to hear it, "She's been hurt, before? This isn't the first time someone…did…"

"No." Gavin answered before Andy could get the rest of the question out. "This isn't the first time."

Leaning back to look at Gavin, "When? Where? I don't remember an investigation involving Sharon...Was she out of town?"

"Six or seven years ago, here in LA. Do you remember that case when Gabriel was accused of shooting the young man that wasn't armed?"

"Yeah, I remember. I gave her hell back then. She strutted on to the scene in that sexy trench coat of hers, barking orders and pointing her finger. She took all of our evidence and it really pissed me off."

"That was her first case back, after… She had been on leave for almost three months." Gavin moved off the arm of the couch and sat on the coffee table so he could look directly at Andy.

"But I don't remember an investigation…I would have heard about it."

"Because there wasn't one, Andy…She didn't report what happen."

"Oh no...No, I don't believe you. Sharon of all people wouldn't let a crime go unreported. She wouldn't…"

Gavin reached out and placed a hand on Andy's knee, "Andy, it was a different time back then. You know very well how much she was hated; just go back in your mind and think of all the crude remarks that were made at her expense. She couldn't bear the thought of her fellow officers seeing her like that. She was certain they would say the ice queen finally got what she deserved. I tried to change her mind, but in the long run Margaret and I decided it probably would have done more harm than good."

"But evidence was collected?" Andy asked, shaking his head in dismay.

"Not at the scene, but at the hospital. Yes." Gavin held up his hand to stop Andy from interrupting. "We took Sharon to Palm Springs. I have to say that was the longest drive of my entire life. Margaret was scared to give her anything for the pain because of her allergies and tolerance issues so every turn, every bump as pure agony for Sharon. Margaret's sister practices emergency medicine in Palm Springs. She handled the exam and admitted Sharon to the hospital under a false name. To this day, I still have everything locked in my safe, just in case she ever needed it."

"You said admitted her to the hospital?" Andy questioned.

Gavin stood and began pacing in front of the fire place. "I don't want to tell you too much, because she always planned to tell you and she still wants to talk about it with you. She knew eventually you would see the scars so it wasn't something she could hide completely. It's just a hard conversation for her to start. I mean, do you say…oh by the way I was brutally raped and beaten seven years ago. She spent six days in the hospital and then she stayed with me for about six weeks or so after that. And then I stayed at the condo with her off and on for a little while. Actually going back to work and being able to lose herself in the job was her saving grace. And the fact that you gave her hell at every turn, she needed to feel normal and you helped her back then without even knowing it."

"It happened at the condo?"

"Oh god no, Sharon wouldn't have been able to go back there if it had. No, she was in the process of moving from the house in Sherman Oaks to the condo. She was at the house late one night packing when he... She never went back. I took care selling everything and putting any personal items in storage."

Taking a deep breath, Andy stood and began to pace, just as Gavin sat back down, "I wish I had known. I would have…"

"Pitied her? Andy, she would have never wanted that and she doesn't want that now. Nobody knew, only Margaret and me. The kids never knew, they were both in Europe at the time. Her family never knew."

"What about Jack?" Andy turned, crossing his arms in front of him.

With that, Gavin stood and walked into the kitchen, "I've said all that I can say. I won't discuss Jack with you, Andy. I…just can't. Please, don't bring his name up to me again, trust me to leave it alone from here."

Before Andy could reply, there was a knock from the front door. "That's probably Provenza." Looking at Gavin, he pointed as he crossed to the front door, "We're not finished here, not by a long shot."


	10. Chapter 10

Andy opened the door to find Louie and Patrice both carrying bags of food. "Looks like you have enough food to feed an army!"

Patrice gently hugged Andy as she passed by, "I didn't want you or Sharon to have to worry about anything. I've got a little of everything. Where are the kids?"

Gavin stood, walking over to help Andy, "Well the oldest two had to get back to their busy lives, so Rusty is delivering them to the airport as we speak. Hi, I'm Gavin by the way," He smiled to Patrice.

"Oh yeah, sorry Gavin, this is my…uh…friend… Patrice," Provenza jumped in. "Isn't that a little quick for Ricky and Emily to leave? Is the Captain okay with them…"

"Sharon understands they are both really busy. If truth be known, it probably is for the best," Gavin added. "Even though she would never admit it, she will get more rest without those two here. But, I didn't say that," Gavin smirked.

Andy took the bags from Patrice and Louie and carried them to the kitchen, while the others got settled in the living room. "Andy," Margaret called as she moved down the hall from the bedroom. "Can you come back here for a moment?" As she entered the living room Margaret noticed Patrice and Louie on the sofa, "Oh, Patrice, what a surprise to see you here!"

Patrice stood from the sofa and met Margaret half way across the room, "Dr. Bailey, I didn't realize you know Sharon."

The two women hugged, "Oh Patrice, call me Margaret. Sharon and I go back a long time. So, you're dating Lieutenant Provenza. How nice fore the two of you."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Patrice offered.

"Well actually, yes. Maybe, give me a minute alone with Andy and Sharon first." Margaret led Andy down the hall to his bedroom and paused outside before entering. "Don't worry Andy, she going to be fine. I've put an ointment on her wrists and wrapped them with gauze just so she will be more comfortable and not irritate them. There were two places on her breasts and one on her hip where the skin is almost broken so I want to give her an antibiotic shot just to be on the safe side. I also want to start an IV for rehydration. It should be fairly easy to hang the fluid bag from the post on the headboard of your bed. It will probably take, oh maybe two hours to give her the amount of fluid she needs. I also want to give her a shot for pain that includes a muscle relaxer but so far she won't agree to it. I thought maybe you could help me convince her. How much do you know about Sharon's medical history?"

Andy leaned against the wall and dug his hands in his pockets, "Just what little bits and pieces she has told me. I know about the allergies and I know she hates needles. Really, that is about it. She hasn't been sick in the last few years so…"

Margaret nodded her head in agreement, "Hmm. Well, besides being allergic to numerous medications, she also has a very low tolerance for certain things. Like pain medicine for example, I could only give her one third of the dose that I would normally give an adult patient."

"And are there side effects associated with giving that to her?" Andy questioned, beginning to look more worried.

"Not in the general sense, she will just sleep for a long while. Which is why she doesn't want to take it, but she needs to relax and she needs to rest. She also needs to eat something before I give her any of medications we've discussed. I thought maybe you could sit with her and distract her while I put the IV in and then maybe you can get her to eat a little something? It will probably go even more smoothly if I get Patrice to help me, if Sharon will be comfortable that."

Andy ran his hand through his hair and then gently laid his hand on Margaret's arm, "But you think for the most part that she's okay? She's going to be okay?"

Margaret stepped closer and squeezed Andy's arm, "Yes Andy, I do. She was very lucky this time and she's got you to help her every step of the way. So I really do think that she is okay. Now, I'm going to talk with Patrice for a minute and then we will be back to get started."

Andy watched Margaret walk back toward the living room before he turned and stood in the doorway of his bedroom. How often had he dreamed of having Sharon in his bed, but never did he imagine it would be like this. He leaned against the door frame for a few moments before she looked up and saw him. "Hey," she smiled softly, the light not quite reaching her eyes. "Did the kids get off okay?"

He came around the bed and sat next to her, "They did. Rusty just let me know he's on his way back. You know they really hated to leave."

"I know. I'm okay about it, really I am. I'm just glad Emily is okay. I feel better now that I have actually seen her. Andy…I can't believe that I let him…get inside my head…I…"Her breath caught for a moment before she could continue, "I really thought that he had…that he had…hurt her. He made me believe… that he…Oh, god Andy."

In one gently sweep, Andy lifted Sharon into his lap. She laid her head on his chest and struggled to get her emotions under control. "Sweetheart, Emily is safe and you are safe. He can't hurt you anymore. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"Andy," Sharon reached up to touch his cheek, "I don't need a knight in shining armor."

"I know that, I've always known that. Trust me; you more than proved that today. I just need to make sure you know that I am here… if you need me, when you need me. I'm here when all those thoughts inside your head get to be too much. I'm here when you are too tired to hide behind that mask of yours. I'm here to listen; I'm here to hold you and to love you. And by the way, I need you too. Do you not realize how much just one look from you calms me?" He leaned back against the headboard and pulled her tightly against his chest.

"I do need you. I hope I let you know that in my own weird, messed up way." Sharon held gently to Andy's wrist, her fingers toying with the chain there. "Andy? Don't ever let me shut you out. Even if you have to yell at me or fight with me…"

"I don't know about fighting with you," Andy interrupted. "But, I will always fight for you, for us."


	11. Chapter 11

Sharon sat between Andy's legs and reclining against his chest as Margaret and Patrice got everything ready to start the IV. Seeing Sharon tense, with her emotions all over the place was new to Andy and he wondered if something happen to her as a child to make her dislike needles so. They had spoken in general about it over dinner, one night they got on the topic of fear and he teased her that Darth Raydor wasn't scared of anything and that is when she admitted that she didn't like needles. She didn't go any further and he didn't push. Pushing Sharon was something he really never wanted to have to do; especially after all she had been through with Jack. As Patrice got ready to insert the catheter needle into the back of Sharon's hand, Andy encouraged her to close her eyes and relax against him. She held his hand tightly and did as he asked. She focused on the sound of his voice and the IV was in and the drip was going before Sharon even realized it. "Thank you Patrice, I barely felt a thing."

Sharon sat up so Andy could move from behind her and off the bed. He carefully arranged the pillows so that she would be sitting up enough to eat and helped her scoot back unto them. Gavin came in carrying a small plate of food and a glass of iced tea. "I thought I would sit with our girl for a little while, I think the Lieutenant has some things he needs to talk over with you Andy."

Andy cocked an eyebrow towards Gavin, "You are the only person I know that she would let get away with calling her, our girl."

"Oh, he's not going to get away with it," Sharon smirked. "I'm just too tired to deal with him right now, but I will remember. And one day when he least expects it… Now go on talk to Louie before he gets too grumpy; we all know how impatient he is. I'll be fine and Gavin will make sure I eat enough. Trust me; he has a little Darth in him when it comes to being a bossy caretaker." Andy cupped her chin and placed a kiss to her forehead before nodding at Gavin as he left the bedroom.

Andy found Louie, Patrice and Margaret sitting around his dining table. Patrice jumped up, "Andy have a seat, let me get you something to eat. I brought several things that I think you will like."

Andy shook his head, "No that's okay, I'm not really…"

"Sit!" Patrice pointed her finger at him.

Andy knew there was no point in arguing so he took the chair across from Louie, "Gavin said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I talked to Tao a little while ago. Simmons is under protective custody at County Hospital. He…hmm…well" Provenza glanced over to Margaret and then Patrice who was just sitting a plate in front of Andy. "The damage to his groin area was so severe that the doctor felt it necessary to remove both his…umm…testicles."

Andy looked down for a minute and stared at the plate in front of him trying to control the feeling bubbling up inside of him. He dared a glance at Provenza and the grin on the Louie's face sent him over the edge and he couldn't suppress the laughter inside of him any longer. "It's not funny, I know it's not funny but,"

"Remind you never to piss her off." Louie finished for Andy.

"Oh, god! Well, at least the bastard got what he deserved." Margaret laid a hand on Andy's arm as his laughter died all too quickly. He dropped his head into his hands, "She thought he had hurt Emily. He had her convinced…Her one and only focus was to get out of there and find Emily. I can only imagine what that felt like, what she went through. I'm sorry…I'm really sorry"

Andy stood abruptly, not eating any of the food on his plate and walked over to the patio doors. Opening them, he stepped outside into the cool night air. Patrice nodded slightly at Provenza as he followed his friend outside. The two men stood for a moment shoulder to shoulder as they gazed into the dark backyard. "You're not going to fall apart on me, are you? Provenza finally asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure…fine…Do you need to go find a meeting? We can handle everything here while you duck out for a little while."

Andy turned and even in the dark, Louie could see the anger blazed in his eyes, "No…Damn-it Louie, I'm not going to start drinking. Funnily enough, I don't even have that urge. What I really want to do is beat the shit out of someone. Anyone really, you think Julio would go a round or two with me?"

Louie shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, if it would really make you feel better. But then the two of you would have to deal with the Captain and I don't see that ending well for you. Julio is her favorite now, well besides Buzz but he doesn't really count."

Andy sat heavily against step railing while Provenza sat in the nearby Adirondack chair. "I feel like I've failed her already."

"Why, none of this was your fault. And you know as well as I do, she does not want nor need a guard dog or a knight in shining armor."

"I know. She said something similar to me earlier. I just feel so helpless…I asked her what happen in there and at first she didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she needed to get it out. She said...the bastard never taped her mouth shut like he did with his other victims. He wanted to hear her talk to him, he even told her what he wanted her to say to him, the sick jerk. It was her voice that drew him here and her voice that distracted him enough so that she could bring her hands forward and break the son of bitch's nose with the palms of her bound hands. After that she was able to get him good with her knee and once he was on the ground all she could do was kick the shit out him. I still don't know how she handled that tape with her hands bound in front of her. She's really something, a force to be reckoned with I guess you could say."

"Andy, she's strong and determined, but we both already knew that."

Andy turned slightly, to get a better look at Louie, "Do you ever feel bad about the way we treated her back when…she was in FID. You know, I said some really horrible things about her behind her back, hell even to her face. I wish that I could just take it all back but I can't and now…"

Provenza interrupted, slightly irritated, "What's got you even thinking about that? The past is the past. The Captain doesn't hold any of that against us. It was a different time. We didn't know her back then. We couldn't see who she really was...All we saw as the ice queen or wicked witch. I don't understand why you are bringing this up now! I'm beginning to think you really are an idiot."

"Oh, I'm an idiot alright…" Before Andy could finish, Patrice opened up the patio door.

"I know you boys are having fun out here, but you both need to eat and Rusty just got home so I thought maybe you could join him."

"Yes, dear; we're coming." Provenza called, as he looked over at Flynn's grinning face. "What are you grinning about?"

"She's got your number. Yes, dear? I don't think I have ever heard you say that." Andy laughed as he stood.

"Maybe I've finally learned something, you idiot."

Rusty was already sitting at the table with a huge plate of food in front of him when Andy and Provenza joined him.

"You get Ricky and Emily off okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, don't tell Mom but Emily cried the whole entire way to the airport. I don't understand why she didn't stay if she was so upset about leaving. And then Jack called Ricky while we were all still in the car, apparently he found out about what happen to Sharon. I couldn't hear what was said exactly, but Ricky was pissed after their phone call and that just made Emily cry even more." Rusty looked up at Gavin who had just walked in carrying a half empty plate, "Dude, I don't think I'm ever going to get the hang of this sibling thing."

Gavin sat down at the table next to Andy, "Trust me Rusty, you are doing just fine. The Raydor duo is a lot to handle. I think you are holding your own quite nicely."

"Couldn't get her to eat it all?" Andy asked as he glanced at the plate Gavin placed on the table.

"No but almost half is better than nothing, I suppose. Rusty, why don't you go back and visit with your Mom for a few minutes after you finish your dinner. I know she doesn't want to go to sleep without saying goodnight. Then Margaret can give her the medicine she needs and we can all give you some peace and quiet until tomorrow."

"I'm done." Rusty said as he stood and took his plate into the kitchen. "Thanks Patrice that was really delicious, Ricky will be sorry he missed it."

"Glad you enjoyed it Rusty."

"I just checked and the drip is almost finished." Margaret announced as she walked back into the living room. "By the time Rusty says goodnight we will be ready to finish up. Andy, we'll need you to help us."

Andy nodded as he looked to Louie. "I'm glad Patrice is here. She's been a big help tonight. I didn't even think about the fact that she and Margaret might know each other."

"Andy," Rusty's voice interrupted them from the hall. "She needs you."

Andy hurried down the hall to find Sharon sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I need to go to the bathroom but I can't with this damn thing," rolling her eyes at the IV.

"It's okay." Andy reached up and untied the bag from the bed post, "I'll hold it above your head while you go." Andy held her by the waist with one hand and held the bag with the other as they maneuvered into the bathroom and then back to the bed.

Margaret and Patrice were waiting for them when they returned. Sharon sat on the side of the bed, her face buried in Andy's chest while Patrice removed the IV needle and placed gauze and tape over her hand. Margaret then asked Sharon to lean over the side of the bed so she could give her the first of two injections. Andy sat on the edge of the bed as Sharon leaned into him, her hands on his shoulders and her face buried in the crook of his neck. He whispered to Sharon as he watched Margaret about to insert the first needle. Sharon jumped slightly and Andy could feel her hot tears begin to roll down his neck. "Just one more sweetheart, you're doing fine." He whispered as his hands drew small circles on her upper back.

The second injection was over in a matter of seconds and Andy pulled Sharon into his lap. She looked up at him her face still damp with fresh tears, "I'm sorry." She whispered into his neck. "I hate… acting like this. I just can't seem to control my emotions…"

Patrice and Margaret nodded to Andy and quietly slipped out of the room to give them a few minutes alone. "Hey…Hey now you listen to me." Andy interrupted as he slowly continued to draw circles on her upper back. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Look, you're exhausted, you're hurt and you're a little scared. You're human, Sharon. You have to be able to let go sometimes and nothing makes me more proud than to know that you trust me enough to let me be here for you." Andy gently shifted on the bed and moved Sharon back against the pillows. "Now let's get you settled in here so you can finally get some rest."

"You're going to stay with me?"

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. As you said earlier, all I want to do is curl up in this big bed with you." Leaning over Andy gently kissed Sharon's forehead. "You'll be okay while I show our company out?" Sharon smiled, nodding her head as she settled deeper into the covers.

 **A/N One more update before the weekend. Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Have a great weekend all! Next week is busy for me, so updates may be a little slow.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ten minutes later, Andy stood beside the bed watching Sharon. She had curled on to her side and buried herself deeper into the covers. The only thing he could see of her was a mass of auburn curls surrounding the pillow and the grip of her knuckles as she fisted the white down comforter. Switching off the bedside lamp, Andy made his way around the bed and got in beside her. He lay flat on his back not touching her even though he longed to. Moments later he felt her shift, her hand found his and gently pulled him in behind her. She pushed her back into his chest and pulled his hand to rest on her stomach. She could feel him tense and she knew his thoughts. "Andy, relax you're not going to hurt me."

Pulling her even closer, he nuzzled his nose into her hair breathing in the still faint scent of vanilla and pears, as she moved her feet between his knees, seeking his warmth. "I thought you were asleep."

"I am, almost." Her voice was low, soft and sexy as hell Andy thought, "I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" he whispered.

"For everything… and for nothing at all, for loving me despite my past, for being my best friend, hmm…" Her voice was beginning to fade. "For being patient…kind…Andy?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I love you…More than you…could ever…" Sleep overtook her before she could finish her thoughts.

Andy twirled a piece of soft, auburn curls around his finger, "I love you, Sweetheart…I love you."

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

The incessant ringing of Andy's cell phone drew him from a sleep so deep that an instant panic settled over him. It wasn't until he felt her warmth huddled against his back that his heart began to slow and his mind began to clear. He had shifted sometimes during the night and now Sharon was settled against his back. Andy was loathe to move from the warmth of her body, but he didn't want his phone to wake her. Carefully shifting on the bed he glanced at the clock, reading 4:47 and picked up his cell phone. "Yeah?"

Andy could instantly hear the regret in Provenza's voice, "I'll be there to pick you up in twenty. Patrice is coming with me to stay with the Captain and Rusty. I tried to leave you out of this, but Taylor insisted I call you in as well."

"Damn-it." Was Andy's only response before Provenza ended the call, he wanted to say no, to refuse to leave her, but he knew better of that.

The light from the bathroom lit the bedroom just enough for him to gather the clothes he needed. Ten minutes later he was dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. In sleep, she looked so peaceful and if possible even more beautiful. Still curled onto her side as if she was huddled against him, she looked as if nothing had happen to her. Andy wanted nothing more than to wake her and tell her goodbye, but he didn't instead he brushed the curls out of her face and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. She hummed quietly and nuzzled deeper into the pillow, a soft smile on her lips.

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

Three hours later, Andy stormed through the murder room with Provenza and the rest of the team not far behind. "I can't believe we were rolled out because some bull shit sister-in-law of the mayor had a traffic accident. This is absolutely ridiculous! I'm going to file a formal complaint with Chief Taylor over this."

Provenza sat heavily in his chair as the rest of the team looked at each other with concern. They all understood why Andy was so upset. This was the last place he wanted to be and now they had enough paper work to keep them busy well up into the morning. "Can you please calm down? You are not doing your blood pressure any favors. I texted Patrice on the way here and the Captain is still asleep. Rusty just left for class. Don't worry, everything is fine, Sharon is fine. She doesn't even know you are gone."

Andy glared at Provenza and stormed into the breakroom mumbling under his breath. He stood leaning against the counter for a few minutes trying to calm himself before steeping a cup of Sharon's favorite tea with hopes that would still his frazzled nerves. He had promised he would stay with her and even though he knew she would understand more than anyone that duty calls, he still hated it all the same. He thought about how wonderful it was to fall asleep in each others arms. He couldn't remember when he last slept so well and longed to be back, snuggled in behind her with the warmth of her body against his chest and the soft curl of her hair tickling his face. Andy settled back at his desk and began the tiresome chore of sorting through insurance reports. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering into Sharon's office. He never realized how much her not being there would affect him; it was almost a physical ache that hung heavy on his shoulders and his heart.

The team was all noses deep into their work when the shrill of Provenza's desk phone startled Andy and several others. "Provenza," he groused, listening for a few moments to the caller. With the phone still to his ear, Louie stood and began snapping his fingers to make sure he had his team's attention. "When?" He questioned into the phone. "Well, how long ago? What do you mean they don't know?" his voice rising with each syllable. "Damn it to hell!" Provenza cursed slamming the phone down. Andy and the rest of the team were now gathered closely beside Provenza's desk.

Provenza jerked his jacket off the back of his chair and started for the door. "What? What is it? Andy begged, following close behind. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Louie move so fast.

"Patrick Simmons escaped from County Hospital and he's got a gun."

Andy and the rest of the team fell into a trot behind Provenza. "The son of bitch knows where I live. He knows Sharon will be there. Oh god, I can't call her…Her phone is still in evidence."

Provenza already had his phone to his ear, dialing Patrice. One ring, two rings, three rings…still no answer. Once he got to the tenth ring, Provenza hung up and dialed again. One ring, two rings, three rings…As the elevator doors closed, he looked up at his best friend, "No answer… Patrice always answers."


	13. Chapter 13

Sharon felt cold despite being covered by two sheets and a blanket. Before she even opened her eyes she knew instinctively the warmth of Andy's body against hers was what she was missing. She rolled onto her back moaning at the tightness in her shoulders as she tried to stretch the kinks out. Sitting up she switched on the bedside lamp, after a few minutes a soft knock came from the doorway and she looked up, squinting. She was more than surprised to find Patrice stand there.

"Hey, I was checking to see if you were awake yet. The boys got called out early this morning so I came over with Louie. I made sure Rusty got off to class on time. Can I get you something for breakfast?"

Sharon smiled and smoothed her hair back out of her eyes, "They are still boys sometimes aren't they?"

"Those two, yes most certainly." Patrice grinned as she stepped closer to the bed. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," Sharon smiled again, hugging her knees to her. "No, maybe a little better; I hate the way the drugs make me feel. My arms and shoulders do feel some better, I think. I would love some tea."

Sharon moved slowly to the edge of the bed. "Do you need me to help you to the bathroom?" Patrice asked.

"No. I think I'm okay. Just give me a few minutes and I'll join you in the kitchen."

"Okay, but you will call if you see you need me?"

"I will. I promise. Patrice…thank you for everything." Patrice nodded, giving Sharon a soft smile before walking back towards the kitchen.

Sharon slowly made her way into the bathroom. Smiling, she noticed Andy had placed her underwear, sports bra, black tank top and leggings out on the vanity. She longed to call him, but suddenly remembered she didn't have a phone. She knew he would be worried that he had to leave her even though she more than understood the call of duty they all faced each day. Pulling the grey t-shirt over her head and slipping the boxers off, she looked at her body in the full length mirror mounted behind the door. Most of the welts already seemed lighter than the day before, a good sign the salve Margaret gave her was working. The bruises on her hips, knee and ankle had darkened into a deep ugly purple. Deciding the sports bra would be too uncomfortable she laid it to the side and slipped the black tank over her head. The lavender body powder she loved so, was also in the basket Andy had arranged for her and she was liberal in her use of it as she pulled up her black satin and lace panties. She pulled a brush and ponytail holder from the basket, her arms and shoulders smarting as she put her hair up in a messy bun. Irritated because she was already exhausted Sharon sat on the edge of the tub to pull on the leggings. Her bare feet were cold against the tile floor as she walked back into the bedroom. Andy's pale yellow dress shirt from the day before was hanging on the back of the leather wingback chair; Sharon pulled it from the chair and immediately hugged it to her face breathing in the scent that was only Andy. She slipped the shirt on despite the fact that it hung almost to her knees and was in the process of rolling the sleeves up when she noticed movement in the door way.

Patrice hurried into the bedroom, a strange look on her face. "Sharon, there's a man in the backyard. He…he doesn't look right. His walking weird and I swear he has a gun in his hand."

"Where's your phone?" Sharon asked stepping closer to Patrice.

"It's charging in the kitchen." Patrice turned to go back and get it.

Sharon grabbed her arm to stop her. "No. Just wait. Patrice what did he look like?"

"I don't know he has on scrubs. His hair is long, dirty blonde. You don't think it's the same guy who," her eyes growing wide with fear.

"I'm afraid so." Sharon reached up and placed both of her hands on the sides of Patrice's face. "I need you to go in the bathroom, lock the door and get inside the tub. Patrice are you listening to me?" Suddenly a loud boom and the sound of shattering glass echoed from the front of the house.

Both women jumped, "What was that?" Patrice cried.

"He just shot out the patio doors. Get in the bathroom now Patrice and do not open that door for anyone but Louie or Andy, not even me. Patrice do you understand…only Louie or Andy. Now go…" Patrice hesitated for a moment as she stared at Sharon. "Do it! Now!" Patrice jumped at the sound of Sharon's voice and quickly ran in the bathroom.

Sharon could hear the click of the lock as she stood on her tiptoes trying to get Andy's lock box off the top shelf of his closet. It fell, striking her in the shoulder before landing on the hardwood floor with a thud. Ignoring the pain, she knelt down and tried to remember the combination he had told her one night at dinner. She tried Nicole's birthday, then Andy's birthday to no avail. With shaking fingers she tried Andy's badge number and the box clicked open. She lifted the Snubnose .38 out of the box and checked the chamber to find three bullets.

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

Andy was out of the backseat of the Explorer before Julio even had the vehicle to a full stop. Within seconds the rest of the team gathered in Andy's front yard it was all they could do to keep Andy from barging straight in. Provenza instructed Amy and Mike to go around back while he, Andy and Julio would enter through the front door. With guns drawn Julio stepped onto the porch first with Andy's keys in hand. He was still several feet from the front door when the first shot rang out. "Shots fired, shots fired" Julio called as total of four shots rang out ending in a deafening silence.

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

Gun in hand, Sharon quietly crept to the edge of the bedroom door. "Where are you, you fucking bitch? You're going to pay for what you did to me." Simmons yelled from the front of the house. "And wait until I really get my hands on sweet little Emily. You just got a taste of what I'm going to do to her."

Sharon peeked around the edge of the door frame, Patrick Simmons stood in the center of the hallway. Even without her glasses, she could see the mania seeping from his eyes. He raised his gun and fired at her. The door facing several inches above her head fractured, sending shards of wood splinters into the side of her face and neck. Sharon returned fire, her bullet hitting Simmons in the shoulder opposite from his trigger hand.

Ducking back into the bedroom, Sharon could feel blood dripping down her forehead and neck. She reached up with the back of her hand to wipe her forehead so the blood wouldn't get in her eyes. Despite the effort it took, she squatted against the door frame and peaked out again. Simmons was still standing and closer this time. He fired again just as Sharon aimed for his head.

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

Julio slid the key in the lock and opened the door just as Amy called clear from the kitchen. Julio, Andy and Provenza were quickly fanned out across the living room, each of them calling clear. Julio was the first one down the hall, the body of Patrick Simmons lay prone across the hallway, one bullet wound to his shoulder and a second fatal shot to the center of his forehead. Julio called clear as he crouched by the body. Andy hurriedly passed by him with Provenza not far behind. Andy found Sharon lying face down in the doorway just inside his bedroom; his .38 still held firmly in her hand. There were no evident bullet wounds that Andy could see from the position she laid in. He knelt carefully beside her as Louie began calling for Patrice.

They both looked up when they heard the bathroom door open; Patrice was in Provenza's arms in a matter of seconds. "She made me lock myself in the bathroom… she said only come out for you or Andy." Patrice cried into Louie's shoulder.

Mike was kneeling beside Andy now. They still had not touched the Captain. "We need to roll her over." Mike said, looking over at Andy. Carefully taking the gun from her hand, Andy handed it off to Julio who hand just kneeled beside him.

"I know. I'm scared to." Gently Andy placed his hands on Sharon's back and shoulder, while Mike held her hip and leg. "One, two, three…"Andy counted as they rolled her on three.

Her eyes were still closed and blood was slowly dripping down her face and neck. There were several patches of blood on the front of Andy's dress shirt that she wore. Patrice broke from Louie's hold and also knelt down beside Sharon. "We need to get this shirt out of the way so we can see what we are dealing with. Mike, can you lift her shoulders while Andy and I pull the shirt out of the way."

Mike nodded at Andy and did what Patrice asked. Carefully, Patrice and Andy examined Sharon's body for a bullet wound but luckily they found none. A huge bruise was beginning to form on her right shoulder and there were several cuts and abrasions on her forehead, cheek and neck. "I think she's just fainted. I can't seem to find any life threatening injuries."

"Sir, do you want me to call an ambulance?" Amy questioned.

Andy looked at Patrice as she nodded in agreement, "No, let's give her a few minutes."

"Louie, get us a cold, damp cloth from the bathroom." Patrice ordered.

Before Provenza could return, a soft moan escaped from Sharon's lips and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Did I hit him?" she groaned, her eyes closing again.

"Right between the eyes sweetheart, you did great." Andy replied, so thankful to hear her voice.

"Patrice?" Sharon asked opening her eyes again.

"I'm fine. I'm right here." Provenza handed her the damp cloth. "I'm going to wipe some of this blood off your face so we can see where it is coming from." Patrice carefully cleaned Sharon's forehead, neck and cheek. Most of the places had already stopped bleeding and none looked as if they would need stitches.

Sharon reached out with a shaky hand and touched Andy's cheek, "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back taking her hand in his.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you ready to sit up?" Andy asked, still holding her hand.

"Yes, I think so." Carefully, Andy, Mike and Patrice helped Sharon into a sitting position. Provenza walked back into the living room to find several patrol officers, Chief Taylor and Chief Howard just arriving on the scene.

After a few more minutes of sitting on the floor, Andy helped Sharon to stand and got her settled in leather wingback in the corner of his bedroom. Knees cracking, he knelt beside her still looking her over to make sure she was okay. "Ma'am?" Sanchez questioned from the doorway of the bedroom. "Chiefs Howard and Taylor are here and FID is on the way. Lieutenant?" Julio looked directly at Andy, "Chief Taylor would like a moment with you."

"Tell him, I'll be a minute." Andy groused, still not tearing his eyes from Sharon.

"Andy…" Sharon reached out and gently placed her right hand on his cheek. "It's fine. Go. I'm fine."

Andy shook his head, catching her arm he noticed the gauze around her right wrist had fresh blood beginning to show through it. "No…No…I just found you…on the floor unconscious…I need a minute…Damn-it!...We…need…a…minute."

Sharon moved her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. His eyes were dark and full of concern. "I am fine. What I need... is for you to distract Taylor and Howard and whoever else is out there long enough for Patrice to help me pull myself together. And when all of this is over, we…" She caressed his cheek, keeping her clouded green eyes on his, "Andy…we can have more than just a minute. Okay? Can you do that for me, Lieutenant?"

Sharon could see the regret and sorrow in his eyes as he nodded his head, "Yes Captain. I can do that." As he started to stand, he leaned forward and placed a soft, chaste kiss to her forehead. Not turning back, he quietly followed Sanchez out of the bedroom.

Leaving Patrice and Sharon alone in the bedroom, "What can I do, Sharon?"

Sharon carefully stood and started toward the bathroom, with Patrice not far behind. "I need to get cleaned up and try to do something with this hair."

Patrice watched as Sharon limped into the bathroom. "You're limping worse than you did this morning. Did you re-injure you ankle?" Taking Sharon by the arm, she guided her to the tub and had her sit on the edge.

"I think I just irritated it when I was squatting behind the door. It's fine."

Patrice looked down at Sharon and rolled her eyes. Kneeling, she pulled Sharon's foot into her lap and began examining it. "We really need to ice this ankle and your shoulder, but I guess there is no time for that now. If I wrap it in the ace bandage Margaret left, you should still be able to put your shoe on and that will certainly give it more stability. How are you really feeling?" Patrice pushed the bathroom door closed and retrieved the ace bandage from the linen closet.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure…Headache, Dizziness?" Sharon nodded slightly at Patrice's question. "Nausea?"

"Some, but nothing I can't handle." Sharon looked at Patrice hesitantly, "I hate to ask, but can you help me brush out this messy hair. I'm not sure I can raise my arms up."

Ten minutes later, Sharon stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. She guessed she didn't look too bad, considering. She didn't bother with any make-up. Her hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders; it looked nothing like it would on normal work day but it was better than the messy bun from before. Patrice had wrapped her ankle and also placed one Band-Aid slightly above her right eye brow and two others on her neck. She still wore the black tank and leggings from earlier but now covered them with a long grey cardigan and her black flats. The most uncomfortable addition to her wardrobe was the sports bra she insisted on wearing despite protest from Patrice. With her new shoulder injury it took them both an extra few minutes to get the dang thing on. One thing Sharon was sure of, getting the offending bra off would be easier, even if she had to ask Andy to cut it off her.

A soft knock to the bathroom door, brought Sharon out of her reverie. Patrice stepped across the room and opened the door to an apologetic looking Amy Sykes, "I'm sorry Captain, but Sergeant Staples is here to speak with you and Taylor wants a word before you sit down with FID."

"Okay, thanks Amy. I will be right out." Turning to Patrice, "They are going to have some questions for you as well. If it will make you feel more comfortable, I can insist that they allow Detective Sykes to sit with you."

"I'm comfortable either way. I don't really have that much to tell."

Sharon smiled and patted Patrice on the arm. "Alright then, let's go get this over with."

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

Fritz Howard very rarely felt uncomfortable, but this morning was an exception. He should be half way to DC by now, not standing in Andy Flynn's living room, waiting to brief Caption Raydor on everything that went wrong. To say that County and the Sheriff's Department fucked up would be putting it mildly and he had Taylor to thank for sanctioning him to deliver the news. He had watched Flynn a few moments earlier as he calmly spoke to Chief Taylor, the grief evident in his eyes. He was amazed at how well the hot tempered Lieutenant was holding it together; Captain Raydor definitely has been a good influence on him. Howard still found it fascinating that the Captain and her Lieutenant were officially together, but Brenda didn't seem to be surprised at all when he passed long the office gossip about their relationship. He stood back and watched as Provenza came over once Taylor was finished with Flynn and quietly escorted his partner outside to the back patio. Provenza returned alone seconds later and nodded to Sykes who quickly made her way down the hall to the back of the house.

Minutes later Chief Howard looked up to find Amy Sykes returning to the living room with two women following slowly behind her. When he quickly realized that Captain Sharon Raydor was one of the women coming toward him, he could help but draw in a ragged breath. The first thing he noticed was Captain Raydor was not wearing her glasses and he didn't think he had ever seen her without them, giving her face a much softer look and her eyes were like a window to her soul he thought. It was the also the first time he noticed how small she actually was in stature and in build. She seemed so different in her power suites and high heels. Her hair hung in soft curls over one shoulder, her face was pale and slightly bruised. Her eyes were tired, yet filled with concern and maybe even pain he thought. Chief Taylor stepped forward and placed a hand on her lower back causing her to jerk ever so slightly and he quickly removed his hand. Provenza was beside her a flash, the look of irritation evident on his face.

Nodding slightly at Provenza, Sharon stepped closer to him and further away from Chiefs Howard and Taylor before she spoke, "Chief, I need to know what happen. How did Simmons escape and also have access to a weapon?"

"Captain" Chief Taylor spoke up, "If you will, it really was just a comedy of errors."

"Ye Gods!" Provenza huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep him from punching the idiot.

Sharon gently patted Provenza on the arm before returning her attention back to Taylor, "Chief, I can't imagine any circumstance in which I might find any of this funny. Things could have ended very badly had…"

"Captain, you misunderstood…"Chief Taylor tried to interrupt.

Holding her hand up to halt his talking, "Chief, do not interrupt me, I'm not finished here." She turned slightly, "Chief Howard, I assume you are here to give me the details I need."

Chief Howard nodded uncomfortably, "Yes Captain. I paid a visit to County and the Sheriff's Department before I came here. After Simmons came out of surgery he was placed in a wing at County that housed no other patients. The doctors didn't expect him to wake up for several hours, but apparently they judge that incorrectly. After he regained consciousness, apparently he was able to slip his cuff and..."

"Hold on, you're saying cuff as in singular? There was no ankle cuff! What kind of idiots are running that place!"

"That is what I am saying Lieutenant, cuff as in a wrist cuff only. As for the weapon, at the time he had one guard on him…a…ah…" Howard paused running his fingers through his hair, "a security officer with the hospital that had only two months of experience. The officer had been on the job for fifteen hours and fell asleep, she didn't wake up until the officer from the sheriff's department came to relieve her and by that time Simmons was long gone."

"Captain," Chief Taylor spoke up once again, but was silenced once again by Captain Raydor's hand.

"Save it Chief." Shaking her head with regret, "I don't even want to hear it. Now if you will excuse me, I think I have an appointment with my friends from FID." Turning, Sharon slowly walked across the room to the adjacent dining table, thankful to sit for a moment while she waited for Sergeant Staples to be finished with Patrice.


	15. Chapter 15

"That didn't go very well." Chief Taylor mumbled under his breath.

Fritz Howard looked at Taylor in disbelief, "Did you honestly expect it to?" Holding up his hand, "Wait, just never mind." Howard turned his attention to Provenza, "I'm on my way to DC for the weekend, but will you let the Captain and Flynn know if they need anything I'm just a phone call away."

"Will do Chief, now if you will excuse me, I need to check on my Captain." Provenza turned and walked away not even acknowledging Chief Taylor. He strode over and stood at the end of the table near where Sharon was seated. "Captain, can I get you anything while you wait; some water or tea maybe?"

Captain Raydor didn't immediately answer, causing Lieutenant Provenza to pause with concern, "Captain? Are you okay?" He asked as he leaned in to get a closer look at her.

She slowly shook her head and offered him a faint smile, "Water would be fine. Thank you. I'm sorry…I just zoned out for a moment. I'm okay. Lieutenant… I…would you mind staying close by while I speak with Sergeant Staples…just in case."

Before the Lieutenant could reply, Amy Sykes sat a glass of water down in front of Captain Raydor. "Thank you Amy." Amy smiled and nodded her head resignedly at Provenza before crossing the room to stand by Mike and Julio.

Provenza watched as the Captain used both hands to unsteadily lift the glass of water to her lips. She took a few sips and then slowly sat it back on the table. Thankfully, Staples was finally finished with Patrice and was making his way across the room to join the Captain at the dining table. Before taking his seat across from Captain Raydor, Staples apologized for the circumstances that required him to be there.

"It's perfectly fine, Sergeant. I just want to get this taken care of as quickly as possible. You understand it's been a very trying couple of days."

Staples watched as Sharon took another sip of water using both hands to hold the glass, the sleeves of her sweater slid down her arms a bit to revel the gauze and tape surrounding her wrists. He glanced up making eye contact with Provenza. "Lieutenant, I…um…don't think we need you for anything at the moment."

Before Provenza could reply, Captain Raydor spoke up, "I'm sorry Sergeant Staples, I asked the Lieutenant to stay. I don't see that as being a problem," her eye brow raised in question.

"Uh, no ma'am, it's perfectly fine. After speaking with Ms. Perry, I only have a few questions so we should be done rather quickly. I understand the gun you used was not your service weapon, is this correct?"

"Yes that is correct. It is my understanding that my weapon, badge and purse were taken unto evidence following my kidnapping. I have not made any attempt to retrieve those items as of yet." Looking over to Provenza, "Lieutenant, do I have my details straight concerning those items?"

"Yes Captain, in fact all three items are locked in my desk drawer until you are ready to retrieve them."

"Thank you Lieutenant for you input," Staples replied. "So I assume the gun you used belonged to Lieutenant Flynn."

"Yes," Sharon nodded, "the gun was in a lockbox on the top shelf of Lieutenant Flynn's closet. After I was sure that Patrice was locked safely in the bathroom, I hurried into the closet and attempted to remove the box from the shelf. I couldn't get a good grip on it and the box fell, striking me in the shoulder before it hit the ground."

"How did you know where to find Lieutenant Flynn's extra weapon?"

"He told me where he keeps his weapons."

"So this lockbox, you have had access to it before today? Is it routine for you to also place your weapon in the lockbox when you spend the night with Lieutenant Flynn?"

"What kind of question is that Sergeant?" Sharon's voice was low, "I had never seen Lieutenant Flynn's lockbox until this morning. My sole knowledge of its existence came from a conversation Lieutenant Flynn and I had one night at dinner. Not that it is any of your business or pertinent to your inquiry, but I have never spent the night here, that is until last night."

"So during this dinner conversation, Flynn also gave you the combination to his lockbox?" Staples asked, not making eye contact.

"Sort of, he wanted to see if I could guess what it was and I did after only a few tries." Sharon replied glancing over to Provenza who rolled his eyes thinking about the two idiots. "It took me a few attempts this morning to remember the right combination, but eventually I did. There were 3 bullets in the chamber. I quietly moved over to the door way…when I looked out…he…he was standing in the middle of the hall. The whole time he was shouting at me, telling me I was going to pay…that Emily was…" Sharon took a deep breath, pausing for a moment. "He said Emily would pay for what I had done. He fired the first shot, splintering the door facing above my head. I returned fire and fell onto the floor. I wasn't sure if I could get up, I felt dizzy and blood was running down my forehead. I made it to a crouching position and looked out into the hall again. He was closer this time…calling me a fucking bitch over and over. I could see that I had wounded him in the shoulder with my first shot, he raised his gun again and we both fired. And that's all I really remember. The next thing I remember is hearing my team calling out for me and Patrice."

Sharon lifted the glass of water to her mouth once again. Provenza noticed she was even more wobbly than before and almost spilled glass as she sat it back on the table. Detective Staples was busy making notes and not paying any attention to the Captain before he spoke again, "Captain, had you thought about what you would have done had you not been able to get to Lieutenant Flynn's gun?"

Sharon sat staring intently at her hands in her lap; she made no effort to answer the Sergeant. "Captain?" he asked again. Still she made no effort to answer; it was as if she didn't even hear him. "Captain, I asked you a question." Staples looked up to Provenza with mirrored concern on both their faces.

"Captain?" Provenza questioned as he stepped closer to her chair. "Captain, can you hear me?"

Finally she looked up, her mind suddenly free from where ever it had gone, "I'm sorry. Are we almost done here?"

Provenza let out a sigh of relief, as he waited for Staples reply. "I think I have almost everything I need, Captain. I can see that this is taking a lot out of you. I do need to get a few pictures of your injured shoulder, if you could remove your sweater?"

"What?" The Captain looked up at Provenza in almost a panic. "Why, I don't really see why that would be necessary."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I need to see and document the bruising to your shoulder. I am sorry, but I really must insist. Just a couple of pictures, it won't take more than a moment and you can stay seated right there."

With no verbal response, the Captain reached over and tried to pull the side of her sweater off her shoulder, but she wasn't having much luck. Even though she tried to hide it, Provenza could see the pain and irritation evident in her eyes. "Captain, if I may?" She nodded quietly to him. Provenza came to stand behind her chair. She sat forward slightly as he slowly pull the sweater off her shoulder and down her arm and back, all the while careful not to touch her. The edge of her shoulder and top part of her arm was already a deep crimson with dark purple shading. The rest of the bruising was hidden under the straps of her tank top and sports bra.

Staples stood, leaning across the table to take a few pictures, "Can you slide your straps down your arm so I can see the full bruise?"

"My god, Staples, is that really necessary?" Provenza barked.

"It's okay, Lieutenant. Just do it, so we can be done here." Sharon replied, not looking up.

Carefully, Provenza slid the straps down the Captain's arm. She didn't flinch as he feared she would, but he could see the grimace of pain spread across her face. Staples took a few more pictures, before finally saying he was done. Provenza cautiously slid her straps back into place. She leaned forward again to allow him to pull her sweater back on to her shoulder.

Sharon stood quickly and balanced herself with the back of the chair. "We're done?"

"Yes, Captain. Thank you and I am sorry. I will have my report to Chief Taylor by the end of the day."

Sharon nodded slightly before turning her attention to Provenza, "Where's Andy?"

Speaking softly, "I thought it was best if he waited outside. If you will come with me, I will take you to him."

"I can make it fine…"

"Captain, there's still a lot of glass on the kitchen floor and stepping through that patio door is rather tricky. I'm afraid I must insist. Just hold on to my arm until we get outside." Sharon rolled her eyes, but gratefully took his arm as they made their way through the kitchen. Once to the patio door, Provenza step through first and held his hands steady on her waist as she stepped out onto the deck. Andy sat with his back to them in the Adirondack chair. Provenza smiled at Sharon as she gently patted his arm before he turned and stepped back inside.

Sharon stepped closer to Andy, running her hand along his shoulders startling him. "Don't get up," she husked. He gently took her hand as she stepped around in front of him and settled herself sideways on his lap, leaning into his chest and propping her feet over the arm of the chair.

"You okay?" His chestnut eyes were sad and full of worry as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Hmm…" she hummed, not replying.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, and drew lazy circles on the back of her hand, "I've never been so scared. I've never seen Louie so scared and that… just scared me more. This could have ended so, so differently. I could have lost you. I…"

"Andy, don't." She interrupted. "Please, I don't want to think about that."

"It killed me to leave you this morning. I shouldn't have left you."

"Andy, stop!" She shifted in his lap to look at him; her eyes were sad and tired, yet still filled with hope. "Just put today behind us. It can't be changed, we can only move forward. I don't want to dwell on what could have been or what should have been. Those idiots at County fucked up and we're the ones that had to pay for their mistakes. It's that…" Andy's laughter suddenly drowned out her words.

"Did you just say fuck and idiot? The Captain Sharon Raydor actually said fuck. I'm not sure my ears are working correctly. Say it again just so I can be sure." His eyes crinkled in merriment as he continued to laugh.

She swatted him playfully on the chest and then kissed him gently on the lips, "I love you Andrew Flynn."

"I love you Sharon Raydor, now say it again."

Smiling she shook her head no and snuggled into his chest and shoulder. "Rusty's going to freak out over this. I dread telling him."

Andy hugged her tighter, "Rusty already knows and he's okay, just ready to see you. Actually I've already spoken with all of the kids, yours and mine."

"You did?" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, they needed to hear from me exactly what happen and I needed to reassure them and myself that you're okay. Rick and Emily are going to call later tonight and Nicole said she will stop by once we get settled in back at the condo."

"Andy, we can still stay here."

"Sweetheart, it is going to be hours before SID releases the house and you need to rest. Rusty is already at the condo waiting for you. Louie and Patrice are going to take you home and get you comfortable. I'll be over later. Julio is going to help me board up the patio doors and then I need to hit a meeting."

"Okay."

Her voice was soft and Andy's heart ached to hear her sound so sad. "Hey, you okay?" He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm tired, that's all. You'll be over as soon as you're done?"

Shifting in the chair so he could look at her, he cupped her cheek and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "There's nowhere else on earth I'd be. Now's not the time to have the conversation we need to have, but know this…I will never leave you again. You are stuck with me morning, noon and night. Now let's get you home to your son."

Andy gently held to Sharon's waist as she stood from his lap. Instead of going back through the house Andy led her down the steps and around the side yard, back to the front of the house. He sent a quick text to Provenza letting him know they were ready. Sharon leaned into Andy as they waited for Patrice and Provenza to come out. Andy started to notice she was beginning to look a little pale. "Hey are you sure you're okay?" he asked brushing the hair back from her face.

"Just tired and a slight headache, I'm fine; really I am."

Andy got Sharon settled into the backseat, kissing her gently he promised to text Rusty when he was on his way. Andy closed the door and found Louie waiting at the back of the vehicle. "Take good care of her."

Provenza smiled at his partner, "Did she seem okay to you?"

Andy looked at him with concern, "A little quiet, she said she's tired and has a headache. Why did something happen I don't know about."

"No, no nothing like that. I'm sure that's all it is. I'll text you when we get her settled in at the condo. The Kid's already there waiting on us so we better go. Don't worry Flynn; she's fine I'm sure."

Andy stood on his front walk watching them drive away. As they got on the road, Provenza reached across and took Patrice's hand in his. Today had been a bad one, but thankfully the two most important women in his life were safe. He gently rubbed the top of Patrice's hand with his thumb. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he watched for just a moment as Sharon Raydor, with silent tears streaming down her face, struggled to hold herself together.


	16. Chapter 16

Andy nervously glanced at the time on his phone as he rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor. It was nearing 6:30 and it had been over an hour and a half since he had texted Rusty, but the Kid had yet to respond. Throwing his duffle over his shoulder, he strode purposely down the hall to the condo door. Sliding his key in the lock, he had the door open only a few inches when it was pulled from his hands. Before he could speak, Rusty put his finger to his lips; motioning for Andy to be quiet. Andy stepped in and gently closed the door behind him, before following Rusty down the hall. He wondered why all of the lights were off in the living room and kitchen. He stopped at Sharon's bedroom door surprised to see the empty bed still made. Dropping his duffle just inside the doorway, Andy looked at Rusty, his face etched with concern. Rusty motioned for Andy to follow him down the hall and into his room.

"What's going on, where's Sharon?" Andy asked once they were standing in the middle of Rusty's bedroom.

"Shh…don't talk so loud. She finally went to sleep about an hour ago and I don't want to wake her." Rusty pulled out his desk chair and motioned for Andy to sit before making himself comfortable on the side of his bed. "God, she's stubborn! I tried to talk her into getting into bed but she wouldn't hear of it so she's been on the couch all afternoon."

Andy ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm his rapid heartbeat down, "You scared me, I thought something was wrong."

Rusty looked at him with a strange expression on his face, "Well things aren't right, that's for sure. I'm not going to lie to you Andy; she's had a rough afternoon. I wanted to call you but she wouldn't let me. Have you talked to Provenza?"

"No not since this morning. Why?" Andy stood, headed toward the door. "I need to see her."

Rusty moved quickly from the side of the bed and grabbed Andy's arm to stop him, "Wait Andy, I'm serious. You will not wake her." For a brief moment, Andy couldn't quite grasp the fact that the boy was telling him what to do; he knew the kid was protective of Sharon, but this was ridiculous. But Andy decided getting into it with Rusty while everyone's nerves are already on edge would not be a good idea either. "Now sit, and let me explain." Warily, Andy sat once again, waiting for Rusty to continue, "Apparently she got upset in the car on the way over here and that triggered a migraine. Of course she didn't tell any of us how she was feeling, but we all knew something was off. Patrice got her settled in on the couch with ice on her shoulder and ankle and gave me instructions on rotating it on and off for the afternoon. After Patrice and Louie left, Sharon got up to go to the bathroom. I waited and waited and she didn't come back so I went to check on her and found her on the bathroom floor. She had thrown up several times and she finally admitted that she had a terrible headache. She was able to tell me where to find her medicine so I gave her a dose and she threw that up too. Finally she was able to keep the second dose down once I got her back to the couch. She had a few crackers and a small piece of cheese before she finally fell asleep. She's so worried that she is going to be an inconvenience to me and to you. That's why she wouldn't let me call you and that's why I didn't answer your text…I didn't want to have to lie about how she really was. I'm sorry Andy."

Andy stared a Rusty for a few moments, taking in all the information. "Sharon mentioned having a headache before she left my house, but I had no idea it would turn into a migraine. I didn't even know she has migraines."

"She doesn't, not very often. It's only happen a couple of times since I've been here. Well, that I know of at least and both of those were after…" Rusty paused.

"After what?" Andy searched his face in question.

"After Stroh escaped."

Andy stood, pacing the small space in Rusty's room, "Damn, Damn…Damn!" he mumbled. "I need to see her Rusty. I promise I won't wake her. I just need to see her."

"Andy, I know you love her and I can't stop you from seeing her, I would never do that; I just wanted you to know everything first. I'll be here in my room if you need me."

Andy paused in the doorway for a few moments, "Thanks Kid. Thanks for taking good care of her today."

Andy quietly made his way back down the hall. Once he entered the living room he was startled to find the lamp beside the couch on and he very quickly realized that the couch was empty. His chest tightened in panic for just a brief second before he noticed Sharon standing out on the balcony. Moving closer to the balcony door, he stood for a moment to watch her before he went outside. Sharon leaned against the balcony railing, her arms resting on top. The wind had picked up and her hair was blowing wildly, hiding her beautiful face from him. He slid the balcony door open, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Rusty, I'm fine. I just needed some air," she called softly, not looking at the open doorway.

"Your headache better?" His voice was low and rough.

The wind whipped her hair in a different direction and he could see the soft smile on her lips as he stepped closer. His arms encircled her waist and she leaned back into his chest, her hands resting over his.

"I missed you," She sighed.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, "Missed you, how are you? Really?"

She turned slightly and hummed softly against his neck, "Better. Tired, but my head is finally better. I hate I put Rusty through that. He's had to deal with so much in the past and now I'm no different from her."

Andy pulled her even closer and drew soft circles on her back, "Sweetheart, you can't honestly think that. Sharon Beck is an addict and you were sick. There is no comparison. Rusty is so proud that you let him take care of you. He loves you, we both do. Provenza said you got upset in the car, anything you want to talk about?"

He could feel her shaking her head against his chest, "No, not really; it was stupid."

"Honey, you and stupid don't belong in the same sentence. Talk to me," he whispered.

She shivered against him, "I just let my mind go somewhere it no place going and that brought up way to much fear and worst of all, doubt. I…oh, Andy…I didn't want to leave you. I wanted you with me and then I got scared and mad at myself for feeling so needy. I know deep down that you are different and you…would never abandon me but I kept thinking what if you don't come back to the condo. What if this is all too much for you to handle, what if I have way too much baggage, is it even fair to ask you to stay with me when I have all this…this…"She took a ragged breath, unable to continue. Andy could feel the hot tears starting to roll down his neck.

Andy shifted faintly so he could push her back and look at her, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not…"

"Let me finish." He gently wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, "Watching you ride away with Provenza this morning was one of the hardest things I've had to do. I wanted to be with you, but I had to take care of everything…"

"I know that. Andy, I wasn't blaming you." She leaned into him again, trying to bury her face.

"Shh…" He lovingly lifted her chin, so that she would look him, "What I am trying to say is we were both feeling the same way. I wanted you close, just as much as you wanted to be near me. That does not mean that either of us is needy. There is a huge difference between wanting and needing each other and being needy. I love you; I want to be there for you every second of every day. My past isn't perfect either, you know that. This road we are on is bumpy and it will always be; that's life. But together we can make it through anything. I will never walk away from you. You have to know that."

Sharon rose carefully up on her tip toes and placed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, "I do know that. I love you Andrew Flynn. I just… get scared sometimes and I've never had anyone to share those fears with. But I do now, I just have to remember that when my fears try to take over… I'm so glad that I fell in love with my best friend."

Sharon wrapped her arms around Andy's waist and snuggled in as close as she could get, "You're cold. Let's go in."

"I want to stay just for a little while. The cool air helps my head stay clear." She turned and looked up at him. "How are you? Was your meeting good?"

Taking her hand, Andy guided her over to the chaise lounge. He sat, settling her between his legs and against his chest. She curled into his warmth, humming softly against his chest. "It was good. I saw my old sponsor and it was nice to catch up with him. Can you believe Pope sent over a group of contractors with a new patio door this afternoon and they got it all fixed. It's as good as new; better actually."

Sharon lovingly took his hand in hers, "I'm glad something good came out of today."

They both turned at the sound of the patio door opening, "You two are going to need a blanket if you stay out here much longer." Rusty replied as he carefully covered Sharon with the throw from the back of the couch.

"Thank you, honey. Do you want to join us for a few minutes? We want your opinion." Sharon glanced up at Andy giving him a questioning look as she spoke.

"Sure I guess, what's up?" Rusty replied sitting in the chair across from them.

"Andy and I haven't yet discussed this fully, but we…" She gently caressed Andy's hand under the blanket, "We want to be together, to live together with you as a family. Would that be okay with you?"

"Where?" Rusty questioned.

"That's something we have to figure out." Andy spoke up. "Rusty, I love your Mom, and I can't imagine not being there for her every single day. The thought of having to go home without her, well I don't even want to think about it. We can stay here, but it will be crowded. We can move to my place, I've certainly got more room or we can find a new place that would be big enough for the three of us and Emily and Rick when they come to visit and also I'd like to have room for Nicole's kids to visit as well."

Rusty looked intently at Sharon, she looked so exhausted but now sitting there with Andy he also saw something in her eyes that tugged at his heart, "The three of us, together as a family? That would make you happy?"

Slowly, Sharon nodded her head, "Yes, it would make me very happy, but more than anything I want you to be happy and to feel comfortable. I promised you I would never make any important decisions without including you and I meant it. And if you feel that this is something you are not comfortable with, Andy and I will just have to figure something else out."

Rusty could see the sadness in her eyes as she said the last sentence, "A family…?" He questioned. "I think I could get use to that. It will be weird at first, but sure why not. I do think it would be fun to find somewhere new; I like your house Andy, but I don't want to be reminded everyday about what could have happened there had things ended badly this morning. Oh, and one more question, do I have to call you Dad?"

Sharon snort laughed because she knew Rusty was just messing with Andy, "Only if you want to kid," Andy countered with a touch of amusement in his voice.

Sharon moved the blanket to the side and stood. Andy held carefully to her sides to make sure she wasn't dizzy. Rusty met her half way and stepped timidly into her arms as she hugged him tightly. Standing Andy moving behind her and gently placed his hand on Rusty's shoulder. Rusty looked up, slowly smiling at Andy. What had started off as a really bad day for the three of them would now be remembered as a new beginning.

The rest of the evening flew by with Gavin and Margaret bringing dinner and Nicole stopping in for a quick visit. After dinner, Margaret helped Sharon change into one of Andy's old Dodger t-shirts and checked all of her injuries. She was pleased with the way Sharon's healing had progressed in such a short period of time. Gavin called a realtor friend of his and got the ball rolling on Sharon and Andy's search for a bigger place but most surprising of all was the offer Margaret made.

"I want to buy the condo," Margaret stated matter of fact as she sat on the edge of Sharon's bed.

"You can't be serious," Sharon questioned.

"Yes, really I am. I've wanted to downsize for several years now. I just wasn't ready to give up all the memories my house holds. But I've decided those memories will always be with me, regardless of where I go. I actually already have a co-worker who wants to buy my house, so I'm ready when you are."

"I'm speechless. Mags, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"We've both been letting the past hold us back for too long. I'm ready if you are?"

Sharon leaned forward and hugged her dear friend close. "You're right. I'm more than ready."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks again everyone for the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. Warning, there is a very brief mention of rape and abuse in this chapter. I know this story has been too emotional for some and I totally understand. As a southern girl, I truly believe the saying "that which does not kill us, makes us stronger."**

The bright sun peaked in through the edge of the blinds sending a thin sliver of light across the bed. Andy sensed before he opened his eyes that he was alone. Even though technically, he and Sharon have slept together in the same bed for only two nights, it didn't take him long to learn a thing or two about sleeping with Sharon Raydor. She hums occasionally during the night; not loud and not for long periods of time, Andy actually found the sound to be very soothing and peaceful. Secondly, he was pleasantly surprised to learn that she also likes to sleep touching him whether it be curled against his chest or curled against his back. He also thought that she could possibly have the coldest feet of anyone on the planet and regardless of how she was laying; she found a way to tuck her cold feet under his warm body. Andy rolled on to his back and stretched before finally opening his eyes to glance at the clock on the bedside table. He was shocked to see that it almost nine. He couldn't remember when he had last slept this late.

Pulling on his grey sweats, Andy spent a few minutes in the bathroom before padding down the hall in his bare feet. Rusty was sitting on the couch reading and Andy could smell freshly brewed coffee. He glanced around but didn't see Sharon anywhere, "Morning Rusty, where's your Mom?"

"I thought she was still asleep." Rusty replied, barely glancing up. Obviously the kid isn't a morning person Andy thought.

"No, I think she's been up for a while." Andy tried to keep his voice calm. He walked over to the balcony doors and peered outside, but Sharon was nowhere to be found. Andy could feel the panic slowly building up inside him.

Before Andy could say anything, Rusty casually added, "She's probably up on the roof."

"The roof!"

Andy's tone finally got Rusty's attention and he looked at Andy like he had gone mad, "To swim, Andy. She would go up there every day, time permitting."

"Oh god, she doesn't need to be up there by herself. She's still having dizzy spells and…and…"

Rusty watched for a minute as Andy paced around the room in circles mumbling to himself. "Andy, I'm sure she is fine. Have you ever seen her swim? It's like watching the Olympics." He added with a grin. "Go up there and see for yourself. But let me give you a piece of advice, do not barge up there and treat her like she's some fragile flower, she won't like it and you will end up in the doghouse for sure. Why don't you take her a mug of tea and just make it seem all casual, you know." Rusty added, shrugging his shoulders.

The kid had a point, Andy thought to himself. Five minutes later still barefoot, Andy stepped out onto the roof carrying a mug of tea and the chenille throw from the back of the couch. As he rounded the corner, the pool came into sight and he noticed immediately that it was empty. Andy frowned, walking closer to the water's edge he finally noticed Sharon curled up on a chaise lounge on the opposite side of the pool. From where he was standing, he could tell she had been out of the water for a while. Her hair was damp, but not wet. Her feet were tucked under her and the navy terry cloth robe she wore looked two sizes too big. One arm was folded across her middle and her head rested in the other hand. He was half way to her when she finally looked up. She looked so sad for just a brief second before her eyes lit up and a smile reached her lips. "Hey, sorry I snuck out on you."

"I brought you some tea. How was your swim?"

Taking the mug of tea from him, Sharon moved forward on the chaise to allow Andy to settle in behind her. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek and pulled her back into his chest before covering them with the throw. "It was okay. I can't swim like I want to and that is irritating, but it did loosen my shoulders up some. I've been sitting here for a little while thinking; I guess time kind of got away from me. Andy, there's a lot we need to talk about and I'm having trouble deciding where to begin. I want to build a life with you, but there are things I need to tell you, things I need to be honest about. We need to be in this with our eyes wide open. I'm not easy, Andy. I've been told over and over how difficult I really am. I don't want you to resent me one day."

"Sharon, I could never resent you. And who likes easy? That's boring. Tell me what you need me to do to make this easier for you?"

Taking the mug from her hand, Andy took a sip. "I guess…I don't know…I'm so frustrated with myself. I love you; I should be able to tell you anything."

Andy could hear the emotion building in her voice, "What if I ask you questions and you answer them? Would that help?"

Sharon took the mug back from Andy and cradled it's warmth in her hands, "Okay, let's start that way and see what happens."

Andy gently drew circles through the robe that covered her thigh as he pondered where to begin, "The whole needles thing did something happen to you when you were a kid? I mean, I know you had told me you don't like needles, but that was more than just dislike that I saw the other night."

Sharon let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Okay, I didn't expect you to start there. But thank you for that." She took another sip of tea and passed the mug back to Andy. "When I was eleven my brother Richard and I were in a terrible car accident. My two older sisters were both already away at college and my parents were in Europe at the time. Our Aunt Sharon, my namesake was staying with Rich and me. We were both trapped in the car for what seemed like forever and I watched my brother die right in front of me."

"Oh sweetheart," Andy sat the mug to the side and cradled her even closer.

"I spent three weeks in the hospital and for a large part of that time I was alone. It took my parents twelve days to get back into the country and my Aunt couldn't handle the stress by herself and basically had a nervous breakdown. The doctors and nurses treated me well and were kind to me, but they were strangers and I…I was terrified that no one was going to come and get me. I thought I would never go home and never see my family. It also is when all of my allergy issues and drug tolerance problems came into light, so I had a very rough time of it. Basically, it isn't really the needle; it is the fear and the memories of that time that come flooding back. Sometimes I can handle it fine, like when I had Emily. But then there are other times where I go absolutely to pieces. When Emily was almost one, I got injured by a suspect. Nothing serious but I did require stitches. Emily was at daycare, needing to be picked up and I couldn't find Jack anywhere. That is actually when I met Margaret, she realized what was happening to me and sent Annie to pick up Emily and bring her to the hospital."

"Who's Annie?" Andy asked, hating to interrupt.

"Annie was Margaret's partner. She died of breast cancer a couple of months before I…" Sharon took a deep breath, "before I was attacked at the house. Annie taught third grade and she loved Ricky and Emily like they were her own. They called her AA," Sharon smiled. "I really don't know what I would have done without Margaret and Annie's support. Jack left again when I was pregnant with Ricky. The pregnancy was fairly easy, but Ricky's birth. That was a totally different ballgame. I had a placental abruption and we both almost died. I had to have an emergency hysterectomy and spent nearly two weeks in the hospital. I went home to Margaret and Annie's after I left the hospital and we stayed with them until I was released to come back to work."

"Where was Jack?" Andy questioned the bitterness evident in his tone.

"I don't know. I never knew exactly. He came home for a few months when Ricky was two and then he left again." Sharon moved the blanket to the side and stood from Andy's embrace, "I should have divorced him years ago but I was too ashamed." Andy started to get up and come to her but she held her hand up asking him to wait. She turned and stood with her back to Andy. "My parents never approved of Jack. I gave up several scholarships to law school, to marry him. I loved him and I would have done anything for him and I certainly wouldn't listen to my parents. When I joined the LAPD and he started law school my father was livid to say the least. So I never told them that Jack was gone more than he was around, I didn't tell them about the drinking or the gambling or…anything else. Once the kids got older, of course my parents found out little bits and pieces, I couldn't ask the kids to lie. My parents paid for Emily and Ricky's educations but that is the only money I would accept from them. And I made sure that they paid the school directly instead of giving the money to me so that Jack couldn't try to claim it."

Sharon didn't realize that Andy was behind her until she felt his hands slide around her waist, "Come sit back down. I need to have you in my arms."

"I'm fine Andy."

Andy took her hand and led her back to the chaise, "I'm not. I hate Jack."

They sat facing each other this time; Sharon reached up and gently cupped Andy's cheek, "I know you do. I'm sorry…"

He caught her hands in his, noticing for the first time the gauze around her wrists was gone. He gently pushed back the robe and looked at both wrists. "Your wrists are looking better, does it still hurt?"

"Hmm…a little." Sharon moved closer to Andy, turning so she could once again settle between his legs and lean into the warmth of his chest.

Andy gently pulled her hair over to one shoulder, nuzzling the side of her neck, he planted tiny kisses there. She sighed heavily as she pulled his arms tighter around her. "I know you talked to Gavin about the night that I...he told me he gave you some of the details. Can you forgive me for not telling you first?"

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to forgive. I know you would have told me on your own, in your own time." He leaned his head back against the chaise and tried to slow his emotions.

Her voice was but a whisper, "I don't want you to pity me or treat me like I'm fragile. I'm not either of those things, Andy."

His voice caught in his throat as he searched for the right words, "Fragility is not really a word I would associate with the Sharon Raydor I know and love. Look Sharon, all I want is for you to feel loved and to feel safe with me."

"I do. You, Andrew Flynn make me feel like I have never felt before. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone." She paused for a moment, "Is there anything else you want to know about that time in my life?"

He planted a small kiss against her cheek. "I only have one question." She nodded softly against his chest. "Who did that to you?"

She was silent as the seconds started to tick by. He could feel her stiffen in his arms. Damn, he thought to himself, I should have just let it go. Will knowing even make a difference, he pondered as the wheels in his mind continued to turn as he waited for her to speak. "I don't know, I...don't remember," she answered at last.

"What?" That wasn't the answer he was expecting, but he knew she was being completely honest.

"I don't know who raped me, who beat me. After it happen, I blocked everything out. I honestly don't remember much about the day before or the weeks following, just small tiny fragments. Every once in a while something will trigger a brief memory, but it's just small, insignificant flashes that are confusing and jumbled up. Like for instance, the smell of Bourbon will make me so sick to my stomach that it almost takes my breath away."

"Bourbon, I don't understand."

Sensing the question in his voice, Sharon shifted sideways on his lap so she could look at him. "Andy, the man who attacked me was drunk, he reeked of Bourbon. I can't see his face in my memories but I can certainly smell him. The scars you saw…he broke one of the bottles and cut me with it. Then he poured the alcohol into the cuts; well, that's what Margaret told me she thought happen. Poor Gavin had his hands full that summer, Annie had just died and then I was attacked. But you know, I believe things happen for a reason and my attack gave Margaret something to focus on other than losing the great love of her life. Emily and Ricky were in Europe, so they never had to know what happen and eventually I went back to work and you were there to irritate me and fight with me. Most days, I never think about that night and I refuse to let it define who I am or interfere with the life I want to live with you. I love you and I want to be with you in every way possible, I hope you know that."

Sharon moved off his lap briefly and stood turning to face him. He placed his hands on her waist as she moved back on to his lap straddling him. They looked at each other for a moment, tears shining in both their eyes. He gently brushed the hair back out of her face and cupped her cheek, "I know, beautiful…I know. I love you so much. I hope I can be everything you deserve and more."

"You already are," she murmured as she leaned in to kiss him.

Andy pulled on the sash of her robe, letting it fall open. Her swimsuit was a red tankini with boyshort bottoms and a racerback top and she looked sexy as hell in it, he thought with a smirk. Andy looked into her jade eyes, suddenly aware of the soft specks of gold also sparkling there. Sliding his hands under the edge of her swim top he pulled her closer to him. Sharon cupped the sides of his face with her hands and their lips met. Soft at first, her tongue snaked into his mouth and he could still taste the mint tea they shared earlier. He trailed kisses down her neck toward her chest as she slid her hands under the edge of his t-shirt. Their lips met again this time with a passion neither had felt before. She ran her hands across his chest and toyed with his nipples as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, one hand tenderly drew circles on her back as the other moved up to squeezed her breast despite her swimsuit. She could feel him harden beneath her and that shot waves of desire through her center. She reached to pull his t-shirt up and over his head when she felt him slow. "We need to stop," he rasped against her neck.

"I know, but I don't want to." She sighed against him.

"Me neither, but I want to do this right the first time. I want to taste and see every inch of your body. I don't want to be rushed. I want to savor every second of being with you."

She leaned back to look at him, his eyes were dark with love and desire. "I want that too. Later, then?" He nodded solemnly to her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before helping her off his lap. She swayed for a moment as she stood and he was quick to hold on to her. "I'm okay, just too much excitement" she giggled.

Andy stood, helping her to pull her robe closed; he tied the sash in a single knot. Then he bent, picking up the mug and throw with one hand and pulled her gently into his side with the other. He slid his arm around her waist and together they walked slowly to the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Warning this chapter is rated M for sex**

Rusty was standing just inside the condo door when Andy opened it to let Sharon walk in first. "I was about to come looking for you two. Breakfast is almost ready." Rusty looked intently at Sharon, noticing that her eyes were red like she had been crying. "Mom, are you okay?"

She gently cupped his cheek with her hand, "I'm good, time just got away from me that's all. Breakfast smells wonderful. I need to go change first." She added as she turned to go down the hall. "Andy, if you could help me for just a second?"

Andy nodded at Rusty as he followed Sharon down the hall to her bedroom. She already had her robe off as he closed the door behind him. She stood with her back to him and Andy couldn't help but admire how great her ass looks in her red swim bottoms. Turning, she smiled at his lopsided grin. "Yes?" She questioned.

"Can I just say how incredibly hot you look?"

He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms. "I think you just did." She blushed, looking down. "I need you to help me get this top off. "

"Yes ma'am." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth. Holding her swim tank by the bottom he proceeded to lift it up. She slowly, carefully raised her arms as he finally got the tank over her head. "How in the hell did you get that on by yourself?"

"It took some maneuvering, but I managed," she winked at him. "Now go help Rusty with breakfast, while I finish getting dressed."

"I'd rather help you."

Sharon swatted him playfully on the chest, "Go, he's going wonder what we are doing in here." Andy hugged her tightly to him, gently trailing her ear and neck with kisses. She loved the sensation of her bare chest pressed firmly against his soft undershirt and she didn't really want him to let her go. Andy cupped her cheek and whispered I love you before leaving her to dress.

Andy and Rusty were already seated at the dining table when Sharon joined them. Dressed in dark grey leggings, one of Andy's grey undershirts and a long black cardigan, she had piled her hair up in a rather messy bun. Andy stood, pulling her chair out, "I see someone has been rifling through my duffle," he teased as she sat down.

"I just assumed you brought this for me," Sharon countered with a smile. Turning her attention to Rusty, "Thank you for cooking for us, Sweetie, it looks wonderful." And it truly did, omelets were one of Rusty's specialties and he did not disappoint this morning; veggie for Andy and veggies with turkey for him and Sharon, along with English muffins and honey.

"So, I hope you don't mind but I looked at some houses online last night."

Sharon smiled at Andy before turning to Rusty, "You did? Oh, Honey I think that's great. Did you see anything you liked?"

"I did actually. I know you two haven't mentioned a budget, but Gavin told me a price range to look at."

Sharon snort laughed before she could stop herself, "Well, if Gavin gave you the budget I can assure you, we can't afford it."

Andy gently patted Sharon on the thigh, "Now, now…Gavin and I actually talked about a price range last night so I don't think he would have led Rusty in the wrong direction."

With eyes wide, Sharon gaped at Andy and Rusty, "You talked with Gavin?"

"Yeah, is that not okay?" Andy asked, beginning to worry he had crossed some imaginary line that he should have thought about.

Sharon lifted her teacup and took another sip before speaking, "No, no it's fine…I think."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, Gavin and I and even Rusty just don't want you to have to worry about anything right now…"

Sharon placed her hand on Andy's arm to stop him from speaking. He was worried for a moment until he felt her softly pat his arm. "I know. It really is fine; in fact I'm glad. I have an idea. Why don't you two go this morning and look at the houses Rusty found? Narrow it down to a couple you both really like and then the three of us can look at those."

"Wait?" Rusty questioned. "You trust the two of us to pick out a house without you?" Rusty looked at Andy with confusion on his face.

Sharon laughed again as she took Andy's hand in hers. "Yes, of course I do. I mean, it's not like you will be making the final decision. I'm interested to see what the two of you would come up with on your own and I think it will do you both some good to spend a little time together without me."

Andy finally spoke up, "I'm game if you are Rusty."

Rusty smiled, "Sure, Andy. I have six on my list so far. Is that too many?"

Andy chuckled, "No I don't think so, but we better get finished with breakfast and cleaned up so we can get started."

After breakfast, Sharon settled in on the couch while Andy and Rusty cleaned up from breakfast. She knew Andy was concerned that she didn't eat very much and also about leaving her alone for the afternoon, but she was so proud of him for not being too clingy. While Rusty showered Andy joined her on the couch. "You know I'm not very happy about leaving you alone right now?"

"Andy,"

He gently placed his finger to her lips so he could continue, "But I also recognize that your independence is very important to you and I'm trying my damnedest not to hover. And I also know how much it would mean to you for Rusty and me to get closer. I want that too."

Sharon's eyes misted with tears as she gazed at this incredible man in front of her. He saw the person she was underneath all of her masks and armor. He understood her hopes and her fears. She never imagined that life would take her down this path but she was so happy that she and Andy would be walking along it together.

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

It was almost four in the afternoon when Andy slid his key in the lock to open the condo door. Rusty had dropped him off after making plans for the evening with TJ. The day had turned out overcast with brief rain showers so Andy was surprised to find the living room dark. He moved closer to the couch and found it empty. Surely she's not in the bed in the middle of the afternoon, he thought suddenly concerned. Moving back to the entrance, Andy toed out of his shoes and slid them under the entry table. He quietly padded down the hall in his sock clad feet. The door to Sharon's bedroom was open, the covers on the bed were pulled back and she lay on top of the sheet, clad only in his grey undershirt. Her leggings and cardigan were folded neatly on the bench at the foot of her bed. Beside Sharon on the bed sat Patricia Cornwell's latest Kay Scarpetta novel and cold cup of tea rested on the bedside table. Andy couldn't help but grin at how absolutely stunning she looked. This woman is going to be the death of me, he thought. But, man what a great way to go. Andy stood there contemplating his next move. Moving back to the door he shut it and quietly removed his shirt and hung it over the chair in the corner. He eased down on the bed trying hard not to wake her. As the bed dipped slightly, she rolled into his side. "Hey." Her voice was rough and low as she draped her arm over his stomach and fisted his shirt.

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her tightly to him, "Sorry, I tried not to wake you."

"Hmm." She hummed into his chest. She eased her leg up to rest between his. "I think you're overdressed." Sharon husked as she felt the rough fabric of his jeans with her leg. She moved her arm from across Andy as he stood from the bed. She lay on her side watching as he undid his belt buckle and slid his blue jeans off, tossing them in the chair with his shirt. Sitting back on the edge of the bed, he pulled his socks off and tossed them across the room.

"Better?" he asked as he settled back against the pillows and pulled her to him once again. His hand rested on her hip where he toyed with the hem of the t-shirt she wore. "Rusty dropped me off; he's going over to TJ's for a while."

"Hmm." She draped her leg back over his and moved her hand up under his undershirt. She glided her nails through the patch of rough hair on his chest and he pulled her even tighter. He slid the edge of her t-shirt up and splayed his hand across her toned stomach, gently caressing the edge of her breast. She brought her leg up higher, rubbing against his now hardening manhood.

"Sharon." He moaned.

She rolled slightly away, pulling him with her so she could look into his deep chestnut eyes. "Make love to me, Andy." Her voice sounded like the low strings of a violin. She smiled as he reached up and cupped her face with his hands, bringing her lips to his.

His kiss was gentle and slow. He moved back to look at her again. Her jade eyes were as light as he had ever seen them and he could see her love mirrored there. "Tell me what you like?" He husked.

She smiled shyly and he could see her begin to blush. "I like you."

He smiled that lopsided grin that made heat pulse through her body. "I'm serious, beautiful. I want this to be perfect for you. So tell me, what do you like?" He questioned again.

"Andy." She dropped her head, trying to hide it in his chest.

He pulled her to him, rolling so she was half way on his chest. She was quiet for a moment, "I like…I like to take things slow at first. I like to explore and be explored, to touch and be touched. I like to kiss. I…" She let out a deep sigh, "I like to be on top for a little while." Andy could feel her smile against his chest and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Now see, that wasn't so difficult."

Sharon slapped him playfully on the chest, before she rolled to the side and sat up looking at him. He moved to sit up as well, grabbing the edge of her t-shirt as he went. He pulled it over her head and threw it across the room. She sat up straighter as his eyes moved over her. She was perfect in every way. The marks from her ordeal a few days ago were just faint red streaks across her beautiful, pale skin. Sharon moved to her knees and inched closer to him. She pulled on the bottom of his white undershirt and he yanked it off in one swift move. She lifted her leg to straddle his thigh and he could feel the heat seeping through her purple lace panties. Resting her hands on his chest, she tweaked at his nipples before leaning in to kiss him. Their mouths met again, slow and tender at first before building to a breath taking crescendo. He pulled away from her mouth and leaned in taking one breast in his mouth while palming the other with his hand. He could feel her rocking against his leg, the wetness soaking through her lace clad center.

He lifted her gently and laid her back on the bed as he moved between her legs and tenderly peeled her panties off. Their eyes met, "You okay?" He asked as she nodded with a smile. He bent over her, placing soft kiss along her stomach and each scar there. "I want to taste you?"

He felt her breath in and he looked up, chestnut meeting jade. "I've never…"She whispered before smiling, "okay."

He moved back down again, kissing as he went. She spread her legs wider and she felt his tongue reach her center. The waves of pleasure that washed over her were like nothing she had ever felt before. She ran her fingers through Andy's hair and moaned his name over and over until her breath was taken as she fell into the oblivion of pleasure. Andy slowly made his way back up her body, kissing and soothing as he went. "Andy" she smiled, as his lips met hers and for the first time in her life she tasted herself as she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth. She could feel him hard against her thigh and moved to push his boxers down.

Andy moved on to his back and Sharon knelt beside him, her hands and mouth taking inventory of every inch of his chest. As she moved lower, he ran his fingers through her hair and gently pulled to get her attention. "As much as I want you to do that, I want to be inside you more." She blushed, placing one gently kiss against his shaft before slowly kissing her way back up his body.

Andy pulled her up his chest and into his arms. She lay with her breast pushed flat against his chest and she couldn't help but giggle softly at the sensation his chest hair caused. "Are you sure?" He questioned and she kissed him gently on the lips. "If I hurt you…"

"You won't."

"But if I do…promise me you will tell me. I couldn't bear…"

"I promise." She kissed his cheek, making her way to his ear, "I love you, Andrew Flynn."

Andy rolled her on to her back and positioned himself between her legs. Leaning forward he gently kissed her lips, "God, I love you Sharon."

Slowly he entered her. He moved very carefully, giving her time to adjust to his size. He watched her for a moment and realized she was holding her breath. He started to pull out, but she wrapped her legs tightly around him. "No." She shook her head. "Just slow…" She loosened her legs and he pressed on. She was imaginably tight and he didn't know how long he was going to be able to last. He wondered briefly if he was going to have to start picturing Provenza in his head to keep from exploding right then and there. Her moan brought him out of his thoughts and looked down at her beautiful face. Never before had anyone looked at him with such love and trust. He was almost moved to tears. "I'm ready." She whispered softly as he began to move slowly in and out. She wrapped her legs around him again meeting his thrust. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him. He paused, taking a moment to move them so that she could be on top. She placed her hands flat on his chest and slowly moved over him. He let her set the pace at first, knowing time would be his enemy. She moved like an angel and he met her thrusts as they came together in a glorious wave of pleasure.

He cradled her tightly to his chest as they both struggled to catch their breaths. He pushed her hair to the side so he could see part of her face and he heart constricted when he saw the tears slowly rolling down her cheek and he realized he could feel them sliding down his chest.

"Hey…" he reached up to make her look at him.

Seeing the sudden concern in his face, "Happy tears, Andy. Extremely, happy tears." He pulled her closer and kissed away each and every single tear. Slowly they separated and she moved into his side, her head resting on his chest.

He drew her closer, tracing circles on her hip. "Patrice and Louie are bringing dinner, so I invited Margaret and Gavin too. I hope that's okay. We've got some time still, so we could shower."

"Or a bath." She giggled, rolling off the bed. Taking his hand, Sharon winked as she pulled Andy into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Steam covered the bathroom mirror and the smell of vanilla filled the air. Five years ago, if anyone had told Andy Flynn that today he would be relaxing in a bubble bath with Sharon Raydor's beautiful, long legs wrapped around him, he would have thought they were absolutely mad. He was hesitant at first to lay against Sharon in fear of hurting her, but she insisted. He could hear the steady beat of her heart in his ear. He ran his hands down her legs and pulled her tighter to him.

"So, tell me about your afternoon with Rusty?" Sharon asked, as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. "Did the two of you have fun? Any luck house hunting?"

"It was good to spend time with the kid. He really loves you Sharon."

He could feel her breath catch a little, "I know." She traced her finger down his chest to his belly button and back again.

"The houses we saw were okay, a few were nice. Each one had a pool, Rusty made sure of that," Andy chuckled. "He said and I quote, I'm not moving from the condo if Sharon can't have a pool. I knew you liked to swim, but I guess I didn't really think about how often."

"Andy, a pool doesn't have to be a necessity."

He gently drew his finger over the hot pink polish on her toenails, "Oh, yes it does, this is one thing Rusty and I both agree on. Look, I've been thinking. I know Rusty feels uncomfortable about living at my house after what happen, but most of those houses we looked at today needed some work to be anywhere near as nice as mine. What would you think if we stayed at my place and maybe built a pool and pool house in the backyard? We could design the pool house to be a mini apartment for Rusty. Then he would have is own space if he wanted it and he could come and go as he pleases."

Sharon was silent for a few moments and Andy feared he had suggested the wrong thing. Suddenly, he could feel her chest vibrating and a chuckle escaped from her lips. "Great minds…Would you be surprised to know that I was thinking the exact same thing this afternoon?"

"You were?" the surprise evident in his voice.

Sharon moved her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his silver hair before she bent slightly to kiss the side of his face. "I want us to be together, where doesn't really matter to me. Andy, I love your house. I always have, even before we… became us." She chuckled softly again. "I love that I can see touches of your hard work in every room. Despite what happen, I feel happy and safe there. And, I think if I explain that to Rusty he will be comfortable too. Also, your tub is bigger than mine and I haven't had the chance to swim in it yet."

Andy gently moved her legs to the side so he could turn and look at her. She sat up straighter, tucking her legs close to her body so he could move closer. Leaning in he captured her lips, feather soft a first before the need and desire over took them again. Sharon moved her hands to tenderly cup the sides of his face, as their tongues swirled together. He felt her shiver and moved his lips from hers. The water was beginning to cool. He rose from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist before he held his arms out to her. Carefully Andy lifted Sharon from the tub, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close as the water dripped from her body. As Andy held her, he couldn't think of a time in his life when he felt so loved. His heart ached for her and he felt a lump in the back of his throat as he thought again how close he had come to losing her. She relaxed her hold on Andy's neck and he reached down to wrap her towel around her so she wouldn't get cold. No words were spoken as they walked hand in hand to the bedroom; they needed to get dressed for their guest but neither were anxious to let go.

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

Andy stood at the kitchen sink, rinsing the dishes from dinner before loading them in to the dish washer. He insisted on doing it while everyone else had gathered outside on the balcony. The night was perfect and the temperature was just warm enough to be enjoyable. Patrice had brought plenty of food, enough to feed an army and Rusty when he got home. Andy turned slightly when he heard someone opening the balcony door. "Can I help?" Margaret asked as she moved into the kitchen.

"Thanks, but I'm almost done," Andy smiled. "But, I did want to talk with you. Sharon thinks that she is going back to work Monday and I…" Andy sat the glass he was holding to the side. "I just don't feel good about it."

"Hmm. Well, I'm not surprised that she is eager to go back. Are you?"

Andy crossed his arms over his chest, "No, not really, but what do you think? Is she ready?"

Margaret stepped closer to Andy, "I really can't say for sure, Andy. How has her dizziness been?"

"It only happened once today," Andy paused. "That I know of."

"That you know of, being the operative answer" Margaret shrugged. "I will say this. I'd feel better about her being at work on desk duty, than her being here or at your house alone…all day, while you are at work and Rusty is in class. Sharon being alone for long periods of times doesn't often bode well." Andy nodded his head at Margaret, he had not thought of that but she did have a very good point, considering everything he has recently learned. "Andy, we both know that Sharon is going to say she is fine, regardless. At work she will have the whole team looking out for her, I did notice that she didn't eat very much at dinner tonight."

Andy sighed deeply, "Yeah that has been the pattern of late and if I say anything she gets mad."

"Stress and loss of appetite have always gone hand in hand for Sharon. As long as you are aware and can keep it from getting too out of control, she will be okay. And she may just have to get mad; but, she will thank you in the end."

"So, she goes back to work on Monday then." Andy ran his fingers through his hair.

Margaret placed her hand on Andy's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry Andy. I am going to give her some restrictions. A few that she really is not going to like, but that's the only way I will release her. Now let's get finished up in here before she comes looking for both of us."

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

It was close to twelve thirty when Rusty finally came home from his visit with TJ. He was surprised to find Sharon on the sofa. She was sitting up with a throw wrapped around her. She wasn't reading or watching TV, just staring off into space. "Mom, are you okay?" Rusty asked quietly as not to startle her.

Sharon smiled up at him, "I'm fine; just couldn't sleep. I didn't even hear you come in. I guess I was a million miles away."

Rusty sat in the orange chair across from her, "Does Andy know you're up?"

"No…I don't think so." Sharon moved the blanket down to her lap. He could see she was wearing an old Dodgers t-shirt that surely belonged to Andy.

"Is it weird?" Rusty asked leaning forward.

"Is what weird?" Sharon questioned.

"You know…" Rusty looked uncomfortable for a moment before continuing. "Sharing a bed with someone after sleeping alone for…like forever."

Sharon chuckled for a moment. Leave it to her youngest to get to the heart of the matter, but she was glad he felt comfortable asking questions about her relationship with Andy. Goodness knows he has had no real examples of what a normal relationship should look like, but then again, neither have Emily or Ricky she thought suddenly with concern. "Rusty, honey…I can understand why you would think that it would be weird or maybe awkward for lack of a better term…but no. It's not weird at all…It's wonderful. There is something infinitely calming about sleeping next to someone you love. It is one of the things that I have always missed about not being in a relationship."

"I'm glad you and Andy found each other especially after all that non-date dating," Rusty snickered, rolling his eyes.

Sharon chortled, "Okay…okay…you don't have to bring that up again, Mister. How was your time with TJ?"

"It was good. We just played video games and ordered pizza. His younger brother kicked both of our butts. Hey, Sha…Mom, can I ask you one more thing?" Sharon smiled, nodding her head at him. "How would you feel about trying it out at Andy's place? You know… just to see if we are all happy there, it is way nicer than any of those other places we saw today. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable or…scared."

Sharon's heart filled with love and pride for how far Rusty has come, "Well, actually Andy and I discussed that tonight as well. Rusty, I will be fine wherever we are, as long as we are all together. And as long as I know that you are safe and happy, then I will be happy. We did have a thought. What if we build a pool and pool house in Andy's backyard? We could even add a small apartment space in the pool house just for you; one day not so far away, you will be ready for some independence and get tired of living with Andy and me."

Rusty looked intently at Sharon for several moments before he broke out in a wide grin, "You two would do that for me? I mean, give me my own space. Really?"

"Of course…Rusty you are my son…I love you and Andy loves you too. We only want…"

Sharon was interrupted by the sound of Andy's sleep filled voice, "Hey, I woke up and you weren't there. I got worried."

Andy stepped around the couch and slid in next to Sharon on the sofa, pulling her close. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I couldn't sleep."

Rusty looked over at Andy and laughed, "Man, you look rough."

"Rusty!" Sharon exclaimed, but he could see from the merriment in her eyes that she agreed.

"Okay…I'm sorry…" Rusty laughed. "You two better go back to bed because we have a lot to do tomorrow or today." Glancing at his watch, "I should say."

"We do?" Andy asked confused. He couldn't figure what they possible had to do on Sunday.

"We need to pack. Come on Andy, get with the program. It would be really stupid for you to bring work clothes for Monday over here if we are moving back to your place. We could certainly move all of my and Sharon's clothes on Sunday, well maybe with the exception of her shoes. We may need an extra truck for those."

"Watch it Mister!" Sharon pointed at him, trying to give her best Darth Raydor look. But she failed miserably.

"You know the kid does have a point. How 'bout it, Sharon?" Andy asked as he pulled her closer.

"I think it sounds like a great idea." Sharon beamed at Rusty.

Andy stood, pulling Sharon along with him. "Good night kid."

"Night Andy, night Mom. Oh and Mom, don't think that you are going to overdo it tomorrow. I already have helpers in place."

"Helpers?" Sharon and Andy asked in unison, as they turned back to Rusty.

"Well sure; Gavin, Margaret, Patrice and the Lieutenant have all volunteered to help."

"Wait, Rusty we just decided…"

Rusty held his hand up, "I texted them all tonight. I knew you two would agree. It really was a no brainer."

"A no brainer, he says." Andy laughs, pulling Sharon down the hall towards her bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Andy stood in the doorway to his bedroom. He ran his hand down the smooth wood of the door facing admiring his handy work from early this morning. To the naked eye, you almost couldn't tell where he had patched the damaged wood. Andy had arrived at his house around six this morning with two goals in mind. One, repair the bullet splintered door facing; that is the last thing Rusty needed to see. Hell, just looking at it even made Andy sick to his stomach. And two, clear space in his closet for Sharon's clothes and shoes; which were not as numerous as Rusty had implied. He leaned his shoulder into the door way, shoving his hands into his pockets as his eyes moved to the bed. It was now close to eight fifteen on Sunday night and Sharon slept in the middle of the bed, curled under his down comforter, just a peek of auburn hair was visible. They all had worked hard packing at the condo and then unpacking here. And try as they may to keep her from over doing it, Sharon still managed to do too much. Andy wasn't surprised, actually none of them were. But he also knew she must have felt pretty lousy because she didn't resist Margaret at all when she suggested a shot like the one she had a few nights before.

Andy walked back into the living room where Rusty sat with his laptop in his lap. "Did she finally go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I think so. She's all hidden under the covers. I don't know why I never realized how cold natured she is."

Rusty nodded his head in agreement, "So is Sharon still hell bent on going back to work tomorrow?"

Andy shrugged his shoulders and sat down in his recliner. "She is. She has an appointment with Behavioral Science at 8:30 tomorrow morning and once they sign off on it, she'll be back."

"She was not happy with Margaret and those restrictions. I can't remember the last time I've seen her so riled up. I think she is more upset about having to wear flats than she is about not being able to drive. But obviously Margaret knows how to handle her, thank goodness. Andy, do you think it is okay for her to go back so soon. I mean, if you think about it; it's only been a few days since..." Rusty tilted his head down the hall. "I know she's had several bouts of dizziness today. I'm just worried."

"I'm worried too, Kid. But remember, at work she will be surrounded by the team. We all will all look out for her and make sure she's okay. That's much better than her being here by herself."

"I could stay home from class…"

Andy chuckled, interrupting Rusty. "You know that will never fly."

"I know but it was worth a shot." Rusty laughed, before suddenly becoming serious. "Andy, thank you for everything…thank you loving Sharon and for understanding that we are a package deal. I know this…living here, is going to be an adjustment for all of us. But, I just want you to know that I am going to really try not to get in your way."

Andy smiled sadly, "Rusty, no matter what happens, you are never going to be in my way. I want you here just as much as I want Sharon here. You will always have a home with us. Please don't doubt that."

"I'll try not to. It's just weird, you know. But in a good way."

Standing Andy came around the back of the couch and placed his hand on Rusty's shoulder, "See you in the morning, Kid."

"Night, Andy."

Quietly, Andy made his way into the bathroom and got ready for bed. He pulled the covers back and eased in beside Sharon. He had barely gotten entirely in the bed when he felt her roll over and curl into him, her feet easing between his legs. "Thank you for today." Her voice was so low and wistful; he had to strain to hear it.

He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her closer, "For what, Beautiful?"

"Everything…for repairing the door facing before Rusty could see it…for being patient with Rusty and with me. For making me feel safe… I love you."

"You are safe with me. Always…I love you." He held her tightly in his arms and she was back to sleep in seconds. Lulled by her soft hums and warm body, Andy quickly joined her.

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

Monday morning came far too early, but Andy thought they were handling getting ready together like old pros. Continuing their habit over the last few days, they had decided to shower together so Andy could help wash Sharon's hair. Surprisingly, she also decided to forego straightening her hair even though Andy offered to help. It wasn't until he entered the bedroom and found Sharon lying across the foot of the bed in her black lace bra and panties that he began to worry that maybe things weren't going quite as smooth as he thought. "Are you okay?" He asked, stepping closer to the bed.

"I'm fine." She breathed out.

"Sharon…"

She held up her hand to stop him from talking. "Just finish getting dressed Andy, I'm fine. I just need a minute."

Andy knew better than to argue, so he stepped into the walk in closet to get dressed. Several minutes later he heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom. He walked to the edge of the closet, immediately noticing that Sharon was no longer in the bedroom. He stood still, straining to hear. His heart caught in his chest and he hurried into the bathroom when he finally realized that the sound he was hearing was Sharon being sick. She was on her knees at the base of the toilet, her head resting on the edge. Andy carefully sat behind her, pulling her still damp hair back and up off her neck. "It's just…just dry heaves…from the medicine…M…Margaret gave me…I'm okay."

"Sweetheart…" He whispered as she sat back into his chest and let him hold her there for a few moments before he helped her to her feet. "Better?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Do you need me to help you finish getting dressed?" She slowly shook her head no, "Okay, just take your time and I will have some tea and a slice of toast waiting in the kitchen for you when you are done." Without a word she gently cupped his cheek before he turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Andy and Rusty were seated at the bar eating breakfast. Sharon came down the hall dressed in grey slacks, a blue oxford shirt and black flats. Her hair was gathered in a soft chignon with a few loose curls framing her face. Her makeup was lighter than she ordinarily wore to work and Andy had to admit she looked absolutely breathtaking. He also realized that she still was not wearing her glasses. He was accustomed to seeing her without them on the weekends but he had expected her to wear them to work. He had a secret thought that they added to her Darth mode. Andy stood giving her his seat while he placed a cup of Awake tea and one slice of whole grain toast in front of her.

"Thank you. I still can't find my extra pair of glasses. I hope they are in my purse."

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I forgot your purse is still locked in Provenza's desk. When we got downtown, do you want me to run in and grab it for you before I drop you across the street?"

"No, no…It can wait."

Andy gathered his jacket and holster while Sharon finished her tea and toast. The ride to work was quiet, both incased in their thoughts. Andy really wanted to walk Sharon up to the Behavioral Science Unit, but he knew better than to ask. He stopped the car on street level and asked her to call him when she was done and so he could come pick her up.

"Andy, I still don't have a cell phone remember. Anyway it is just a short walk across the street." Rolling her eyes, "I think I can manage that on my own. I'll be fine. I promise."

Smiling, Andy reached across the car without a word and squeezed her hand gently before she open the door and stepped out. He sat watching to make sure she made it inside okay. Sensing he was still there, Sharon paused for a moment at the doorway to the building; turning back to Andy, she waved before she walked inside.

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

Andy paced in front of Sharon's office for the umpteenth time this morning. Glancing at his watch, he couldn't believe that it was almost eleven and Sharon wasn't back from Behavioral Science yet.

"For the love of god, Flynn would you please sit down!" Provenza grumbled. "I'm sure the Captain is fine. Sometimes these things just take longer than others. You know that!"

Andy shot Provenza an exasperated look, "Where the hell is Julio?"

Amy and Mike shared a glance before Provenza spoke, "Well, not that it is any of your business, but he is taking care of some official business for me. If that's not okay with you, please let me know so that I will be sure to do the same exact thing next time."

Andy sat heavily in his chair, "Quit being such a smart ass, old man."

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

Sharon stood at the sink in the ladies room staring at her reflection in the mirror. She knew she needed to get back across the street, but she needed a minute to think and regroup. Her time with Behavioral Science proved harder than she had anticipated. She was more than surprised when Dr. Joe greeted her this morning, explaining that he had volunteered to meet with her if she was comfortable talking with him. She was also pleased to learn that he had spoken with Rusty several times over the last few days. Their conversation started off normal enough, with Dr. Joe asking questions and Sharon answering them. She looked down and played with the hem of her jacket as she spoke. Once Dr. Joe delved deeper into exactly what happen to her while she was a captive of Patrick Simmons, Sharon began to feel her control slipping. For the most part, she was able to maintain her composure until Dr. Joe asked about the threats against Emily. That is when Sharon began to feel her mask crumble and the waves of panic washing over her. With Dr. Joe's encouragement, Sharon finally was able let go of all the sorrow and fear that she has held so deeply inside for the last few days. And while she had shared her pain with Andy, she wasn't able to fully let go until today, surrounded by the safety of Dr. Joe's soothing voice. After a while, Sharon gathered her composure, Dr. Joe changed paths and brought up her relationship with Andy. It felt good to be able to honestly share her concerns about being Andy's boss and sending him out in harm's way; a topic she has voiced within herself on numerous occasions. Dr. Joe ended their session by agreeing to release her to desk duty with the understanding that they would have at the minimum, four follow up sessions over the next few weeks; a concession that Sharon actually found fair and reassuring.

Sharon patted her face with a damp paper towel before leaving the ladies room. The elevator was full and felt somewhat claustrophobic as it descended to ground floor. Sharon walked slowly through the lobby and was surprised to hear a familiar voice call out to her. She turned and found Julio walking toward her.

"Good morning, Captain."

Sharon raised her eyebrow in question, "Detective, I'm surprised to see you on this side of the street."

"Ma'am, I had some business to take care of. Are you on your way back across the street? I'll walk with you if you don't mind."

"Did Lieutenant Flynn send you over…"

"Oh, no Ma'am, I haven't seen Flynn this morning."

Sharon nodded at Julio and two began walking toward the door. Once outside they waited for the light to change so they could cross the street. "Ma'am, if you don't' mind. I would feel better if you took my arm while we cross the street. I understand that you are having some trouble with dizziness."

Sharon started to argue with him, "Julio, I…" But before she finished the light changed and she found herself talking hold of his elbow. Once across the street, she let go and they continued across the vast concrete courtyard leading to the building. Julio began to notice the Captain's pace has slowed somewhat as they got closer to the building. She looked over at him, "Do you mind if we sit for a moment?" she asked, eyeing a nearby concrete bench. Julio held his arm out again and she took it, allowing him guide her over to the bench.

They sat in silence for a moment, "Ma'am, if I can be blunt; are you sure you need to be here today?"

Sharon chuckled, "The way I look at it Julio, I had two choices. Be sore and dizzy at home by myself or be sore and dizzy here at work. And being home by myself, with my thoughts didn't seem like the best choice."

Julio contemplated the Captain's words for a moment, "I think you made the right decision Ma'am. Just please let us help you. And don't be too hard on Flynn; he's trying his damnedest not to be so overprotective."

Sharon smiled again, "I know he is and I'm trying to be more open minded as well. Now let's go before he and Provenza send a search out for me."

Andy was the first to notice Sharon as she walked into the murder room with Julio trailing not too far behind. Julio smiled slightly and nodded at Flynn and then Provenza. Andy turned his attention to Provenza and shook his head trying not to smile to brightly. "Good morning everyone" Sharon called as she moved closer to her office.

"Welcome back Captain."

"Thanks Mike."

"Great to have you back Captain. I love your hair like that."

Sharon blushed slightly, "Thank you Amy." Turning her attention to Provenza, "So Lieutenant, what did I miss?" Settling in on top of the empty desk next to Julio's, Sharon waited for Provenza's reply.

"Considering you were actually out for only two days, you really didn't miss that much."

"It seems like a lifetime," Sharon mumbled, but they all heard her reply. Andy started to get up and go to her but she slowly shook her head as her eyes met his and he settled back in his chair.

Provenza continued, "We handled that hit and run Friday morning, but basically everything is finished. There are a couple of reports to review and sign that are waiting on your desk."

"And why was a hit and run considered a major crime?" Sharon questioned.

"Because the damn driver was the Mayor's idiot sister-in-law, the whole thing was just a big waste of our time." Andy's voice boomed as he stood quickly from his chair.

Realizing she had hit a nerve and why, Sharon slid off the desk and walked over to where Andy stood, fists clenched, in front of her office door. She patted him gently on the arm, "Thank you Andy for that colorful observation. Lieutenant, I believe you still have my purse and weapon locked in your desk. I need to find my extra glasses."

Sharon continued into her office, coming around her desk she sat wearily in her office chair and began opening drawers looking for her glasses. Provenza came in carrying her purse and service weapon. "Captain, Taylor asked me to let him know when you arrived. I thought I'd give you some time before I call him."

"Thank you Lieutenant, but go ahead and call him. No sense in putting him off too long. I'd rather get whatever he has to say over with."

Provenza nodded and turned to leave but was stopped by her voice, "Oh and Lieutenant, thank you for this morning."

"I'm sorry Captain, I don't understand…"

Sharon lean forward on her desk, unable to hide the smirk on her face, "Julio. I know that was you."

Provenza stepped closer to the door, "Just let me know if there is anything else you need, Captain. We've ordered lunch in and I think Flynn got you that chicken and rice salad you like so much. And Captain, it's good to have you back."


	21. Chapter 21

The afternoon went by faster than Sharon thought it would. She was surprised to look at her watch and find that it was almost six. She looked out into the murder room, noticing that all of her team still sat at their desks. She should have known they wouldn't leave before her, not today. Leaning back in her desk chair she tried to straighten her shoulders, this sent a sharp pain through her upper back that almost took her breath away. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she counted backwards from five in her head trying to relax herself. It helped a little but not as much as she hoped. Leisurely she stood, a wave of dizziness washing over her. She placed her palms flat on her desk and leaned forward until the faintness passed. As Sharon walked out into the murder room, Andy turned in his chair sensing that she was near. She moved quietly to his side and even leaned against him slightly. It took all of his restraint not to slide his arm around her and pull her closer. But he knew better.

She cleared her throat, getting the attention of most of her team, "Let's all go home, it has been a long afternoon. We can start fresh in the morning."

"You heard the Captain," Provenza said as he stood, removing his jacket from the back of his chair. "Good night everyone."

After good nights were shared Sharon went back into her office and sat heavily in one of the chairs positioned at the front of her desk. This action did not go unnoticed by Andy who was just steps behind her. "You okay?" The worry and concern was evident in his voice.

"I just didn't expect to be this exhausted." Sharon looked up at him with a sad smile. "Take me home?"

Andy moved around to the back of Sharon's desk, retrieving her purse from the credenza. He checked to make sure her weapon was inside and then removed her jacket from the back of her chair. She stood carefully as he came back around the desk. He held her jacket open to her so she could slip it on. Shaking her head, "I'm too tired to put it on." Andy placed her purse and jacket on his arm, slipping his hand around her waist he moved her into his side as they walked slowly to the elevator. Once inside, Sharon stood in front of Andy, resting back against him. They rode in silence, both glad that today was behind them.

As the elevator opened in the parking garage, Assistant Chief Taylor stood waiting to ride it back up. "Lieutenant, Captain." He said curtly as he stepped on, passing Sharon and Andy as they stepped off.

"Have a good night, Chief." Andy replied as the elevator doors closed. Andy held tightly to Sharon as they walked to his car. He opened the passenger door and held her arm as she sat. He kneeled down and reached for her seat belt.

"Andy, I think I am capable of fastening my seat belt."

"Humor me," Andy grinned as he fastened it and then placed her purse on the floorboard beside her. He wisely took her jacket and placed it over her arms and hands knowing she would appreciate the warmth.

Softly, Andy closed her door. Walking around to the driver's side he pulled out his cell phone before cranking the car. "I thought I would order dinner from Franco's if that sounds okay to you?"

Sharon had shifted in her seat, pulling her knees up. "Whatever you want if fine with me, I'm really not that hungry." Sharon listened as Andy ordered vegetable penne with a side of meatballs, Caesar salad and breadsticks. "Meatballs? I've never know you to order meatballs."

"I thought Rusty would like them and you need to eat some meat." Andy started the car and backed out of the parking spot. "So, are you going to tell me what happen with Taylor this afternoon? I noticed he was less than cordial a few minutes ago."

"Why do you think something happened?" Sharon questioned.

"Because Mike said Taylor raised his voice to you earlier in your office. He said it was all he could do to keep Louie from barging in." Andy glanced over at Sharon and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"I can handle Taylor. I had hoped no one had heard our little discussion."

"I do not doubt that you can handle him, I just don't like the fact that he came in to your office on your first day back, barking orders. Mike and Louie were the only ones in the murder room; Louie doesn't even know Mike told me."

"Hmm." Sharon breathed heavily. Andy reached out and rested his hand on her knee. "He wasn't barking orders per say. He…" She sighed again knowing that Andy would not like what she was about to say, "He didn't like the way Provenza nor I talked to him Friday morning at your house. And since He had all weekend to stew about it, he couldn't just let it go. He said he thought that I was dismissive and that Louie and I both embarrassed him in front of Chief Howard." She chuckled lightly, "He also said he thought he would never see the day when you treated him with more respect than I did so kudos to you." Sharon added with a smirk.

Andy slowed the car and pulled off the road so he could turn to look at her, "Sharon, you have got to be fucking kidding me! Who does he think he is? Who cares how he felt Friday morning! It wasn't about him, it was about you and your safety! And the only reason I was halfway decent to him is because Provenza threatened to kill me if I made trouble for you."

Sharon gently placed her hand on top of Andy's. "Calm down, Taylor's not worth getting worked up over." She chuckled again, "He threatened to send me and Provenza to a class on remembering one's rank. Of course when I reminded him that I actually wrote all the documentation for that class he backed down. Andy, don't worry. Taylor will not be making things difficult for me or my division. He knows better, he just needs some time to cool off."

Andy got the car back on the road without saying a word; the last thing Sharon needed was Taylor breathing down her neck. Son of a bitch, Andy thought as he struggled to keep his temper in check. He glanced back over at Sharon and saw that she had her eyes closed again. When he stopped the car at Franco's, Andy realized that Sharon was sound to sleep. She never even realized they had come to a stop. Sharon slept peacefully all the way home, once Andy pulled in the drive he quietly got out of the car and carried the food inside before coming back to wake her. She stirred a little when he opened her door. Knees cracking, he kneeled down beside the car and carefully unfastened her seatbelt. "Hey…we're home. Wake up sweetheart." She hummed a low deep sound and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She smiled. "That was quick."

Andy took her purse and jacket before holding his hand out to her. She stood, grimacing at the stiffness in her shoulders and neck. She wrapped her arm around Andy's back and held to the back of his suspenders as he pulled her into his side. "Do you want to change before we eat?" He asked as they entered the house where Rusty was busy setting the table.

"No, I'll stay like this for now." Sharon let go of Andy and walked over to the dining table while Andy put her purse and jacket in their bedroom.

"How was your day?" Rusty asked as he came from the kitchen carrying two glasses of water.

"Good, long… how was class?" Sharon tucked one leg under her as she sat.

"Oh, it was fine. Are you okay? You look really tired."

Sharon tried not to laugh, but couldn't contain the small snort that escaped from her. She could always count on Rusty's frankness, "If I look as tired as I feel, then I must look really awful."

Andy came back into the room catching the end of Sharon's and Rusty's conversation, "A little food and a nice long bath and you will feel better. I promise."

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

The hot water swirled around Sharon's tired body gently easing the aches and stiffness. The bathroom was warm and smelled of vanilla. Andy had surprised her by placing candles on the vanity, the overhead light was off and the candles cast a soft glow around the room. Sharon closed her eyes and rested her head on the rounded edge of the tub. She was certain she had fallen asleep when she felt Andy's soft touch on her arm. Smiling she looked up to find him sitting on the edge of the tub with a towel in his hand. She was disappointed to see he was still in his dress pants and white undershirt. "You have on entirely too many clothes? Help me out?"

Andy switched the jets off and reached in to pull the water release before he carefully helped Sharon from the tub. He wrapped the towel around her body and before she could protest he lifted her to his chest and carried her into the bedroom. He sat her gently on the side of the bed before returning to the bathroom for her lotion and brush. Andy watched as Sharon lowered the towel and began covering her body with lotion. Slipping out of his dress pants, Andy joined Sharon on the bed and took the lotion bottle from her. Her beautiful fair skin was still marked with bruises and a few faint red welts. Andy instructed Sharon to lie on her stomach. Kneeling beside her, he massaged the lotion on to her shoulders and upper back. Careful to apply only soft pressure, Andy's fingers worked magic loosening up her taunt muscles. Andy continued to work his way lower. He skirted his fingers along her sides, just barely touching the soft edge of her breasts. She quietly moaned his name as he continued. He moved over her, straddling her lower thighs as he worked the lotion along her waist and the beautiful swell of her firm bottom. Andy had spent years imagining what her body looked like under all those tailored suits, but his imagination didn't even come close to the real Sharon Raydor. In his eyes, her body is absolute perfection and his heart aches to see her still bruised and battered. He moved off to the side of her again as he massaged the lotion in to her firm thighs. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of each knee, causing her to giggle. As he got closer to her feet, Sharon rose up on her elbows and turned to look at him. She rolled to her side and sat up beside him. "Andy, you still have on to many clothes." They both reach for his t-shirt at the same time. Sharon ran her hands up his chest, rising to her knees in front of him.

"Are you sure?" He whispered his concerned chestnut eyes locked on hers. She nodded ever so slightly as he reached for her waist and drew her to him. Sharon cupped his cheek as their lips met. Their kiss was soft at first as they took time exploring each other's mouths. Andy undid the clip in Sharon's hair sending her curls cascading to her shoulders. He bent lower taking her right nipple into his mouth. She moved her hands down and palmed his hardening member, causing Andy to bite down harder on her nipple. Sharon moaned into Andy's neck, pushing him back against the bed. They spent the next hour exploring each other's bodies. Kissing, touching and discovering those hidden, extra sensitive places, Andy brought Sharon over the edge twice before their bodies became one. As they moved together in a rhythm that was only theirs, each expressed words of love and thoughts of forever. As Andy brought Sharon to the edge once again, it was her muffled moan of his name that finally pushed him to fall with her. They lay together afterwards, a tangle of limbs and soft kisses as their breathing finally slowed down. They didn't even bother to dress for bed, after a quick trip to the bathroom, Sharon rolled on to her side and Andy tucked her tightly against his chest. He trailed soft kisses along her hair as her eyes closed. In a matter of moments she was asleep and Andy knew he wouldn't be far behind as her soft hums lulled him once again.


	22. Chapter 22

Andy fumbled with his phone, trying to grasp it from the bedside table before the excessive vibrating awakened Sharon. Regretfully, he rolled from the warmth of her body tucked against him and sat up on his side of the bed.

"Yeah?" He grumbled, his voice barely a whisper, as he listened to the details from Provenza. "Yeah, okay. I said okay…text me the address." Andy was already up and started for the bathroom even before he hung up with Provenza.

Closing the bathroom door, Andy flipped on the light and sat his phone down on the vanity, all the while praying that Sharon stayed asleep. He turned on the shower, allowing the water warm. Stepping in, he let the steam surround him. He stood there; eyes closed with his hands against the shower wall, letting the hot water run over him. Maybe a minute passed, when Andy heard the shower door open behind him and he felt her run her hands up his back. "Sharon, what are you doing? Go back to bed. Please."

She placed a gentle kiss against the middle of his back and let her arms circle him as the water washed over both of them. He turned without saying another word and took her mouth in his. Hesitantly, Andy moved away from her, pulling her under the shower spray to wet her hair. They took more time than he really had, washing her hair and each other with frequent kisses mixed in. Now he stood at the vanity shaving, hoping that she really had gotten back in the bed like he had asked. Dressed in boxers and a white undershirt, Andy walked back into the bedroom not at all surprised to find the bed empty. His dark grey suit, light grey dress shirt, red suspenders and a coordinating tie were laid out across the foot of the bed waiting on him. Despite his irritation that Sharon wasn't getting the rest she so desperately needed, Andy smiled at the thought that all day he would be wearing what she had picked out for him.

By the time Andy dressed and made his way to the kitchen, Sharon had a pot of coffee ready and a full travel mug waiting for him. She leaned against the counter clad in his white dress shirt from the day before, her wet hair still wrapped in a towel. Silently, Sharon walked Andy to the door. They stood in the doorway staring at each other for several moments before she rose on her toes to kiss him. "Be careful. See you in a little while."

"I will. Go back to bed." Pointing at her, "I mean it Sharon. You can still get several more hours in. Love you."

"Love you too." Sharon folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head to the side leaning against the door frame; she smiled ever so slightly as she watched him walk to his car and drive away.

~~~~~~~sasasasa~~~~~~

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon; it had been three very long hours since Andy Flynn first arrived at the crime scene, an upscale bar in Hollywood. He stepped off the elevator on to the ninth floor with Louie Provenza following not far behind. Both men were already tired and highly annoyed, but for totally different reasons.

Provenza grabbed Andy by the arm before they got to the door to the murder room, "What the hell is wrong with you? You have been especially cantankerous all morning and we still have a very long day of witness interviews ahead of us. Whatever is going on, you need to fix it." Shaking his finger at Andy, "And I mean fix it now."

Andy rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall before running his fingers through his hair. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Worried about what or should I say about whom?" Provenza countered.

Andy sighed deeply, "Sharon, I'm worried about Sharon."

Provenza crossed his arms over his chest, nodding his head, "The Captain, she's okay." But he regretted instantly that it came out more as a question, than as fact.

Andy shook his head, running his fingers through his hair again, "I'm not sure. Something is off that I can't put my finger on. She's not sleeping well. She won't admit it, but the dizziness is not any better, in fact I think it may even be worse. She didn't know I was in the den this morning, but I watched her almost drop a whole pot of coffee. She barely eats; not enough to even keep a bird alive. Last night for instance, she had half a meat ball and a small serving of pasta. Who eats half a meat ball?"

Louie gently patted his partner on the arm, trying to calm him, "She was up when you left this morning?"

Andy nodded as he opened the door to the murder room, "Yeah, of course she was, I'm hoping she went back to bed. But I wouldn't be surprised…What the hell? Geeze!"

The lights to the murder room were still dim, but the light shown bright from Captain Sharon Raydor's office. Provenza tried to catch up with Andy Flynn to stop him as he stormed towards their Captain's office but he knew it was no use.

Andy was only two steps into Sharon's office, "What are you doing?"

She looked up from her desk, "We have a case, what do you think I am doing? From the looks of it, we are going to spend all day interviewing witnesses."

Andy moved forward to lean on one of the chairs in front of her desk. He glanced at the almost empty tea cup sitting beside her, "How long have you been here?"

"A while, I…"

Before she could finish Andy interrupted her, his voice loud enough for Provenza to hear from his desk, "I swear Sharon, if you drove here…"

Sharon stood from her desk a little too quickly, leaning forward on it to steady herself, "You may want to check your tone, Lieutenant. I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid."

Andy starred at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she had so easily pulled the rank card. He looked at her, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath that she couldn't hear. He turned, stepping closer to the door as they continued to stare at each other. "If you will excuse me, Captain!" Andy jerked her door closed with a thud and she watched through the blinds as he stormed off through the murder room leaving a now even more annoyed Provenza starring after him.

Provenza turned back from a retreating Flynn and watched as the Captain sat heavily in her chair. She removed her glasses, sitting them to the side of her desk. After a few moments, Sharon leaned forward, resting the side of her head on her desk, her wavy auburn hair spilling around her. Ten minutes later, Sharon still had not sat up from her desk and Provenza was just on the verge of getting up to check on her when he heard a familiar voice enter the murder room. "Good morning Lieutenant." Provenza turned, surprised to find Margaret Bailey walking in with Tao and Sanchez.

"Dr. Bailey, what a surprised. Did Flynn call you?" Provenza asked as he stood, greeting Margaret.

"No, Sharon texted me very early this morning and I told her I would stop by on my way to the hospital. And luckily I met Mike and Julio at the elevator, so they let me in. I hope that is okay." Margaret glanced into Sharon's office and immediately noticed her friend was resting her head on her desk. "Did something happen? Where's Andy?"

"Off being a horse's ass, if you ask me. I'm sure the Captain won't mind if you go on in." Provenza added as he walked Margaret to Sharon's door.

Margaret knocked softly and opened Sharon's door. Not waiting for a response, she stepped in, closing the door quietly behind her as Sharon stretched and sat back in her chair, "Rough morning, I gather."

Sharon rolled her eyes at her friend, "Hmm. Did you see Andy?"

"No." Margaret chuckled, "Louie said he's off being a horse's ass."

Sharon smiled sadly, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "I called him Lieutenant, and then he called me Captain."

Taking a seat in front of Sharon's desk, Margaret took her friend's hand in hers, "That doesn't sound so bad to me, but of course what do I know. Talk to me Shar, tell me what's going on. I know you wouldn't ask me to come by if something wasn't wrong."

Sharon sighed, pulling her hand from Margaret's, "Andy's worried and he has every right to be. Something is off, I just don't feel right. I'm so damn tired, and the dizziness…I almost think it has gotten worse instead of better."

Margaret reached out and took Sharon's wrist as she measured her pulse rate. "What about headaches, nausea?"

"Both, but not so bad that I can't handle it; the exhaustion is the worst. Most of the time, I feel like I'm moving in slow motion. Yesterday, I walked back from my meeting with Dr. Joe and honestly…I would only admit this to you, but if Julio hadn't of been there walking with me, I'm not sure I would have made it back. Then last night, on the way home I feel asleep in the car. That's not like me… even when I am tired. Andy knows something isn't right, he hasn't said it but I know he is terribly concerned."

Margaret stood and began pacing in front of Sharon's desk, "Okay, I want to check your blood pressure first. It has always run on the low side of normal. And as much as I hate say this, I really need to take a blood sample too. I probably should have done that last week, but you had already been through so much."

Sharon stood from her chair to look out her back window, "No, Margaret…no blood sample. Please…not now. Not today."

Margaret walked around the desk to put her arm around her friend, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm going to have to insist. What if that creep gave you something and it's just now manifesting symptoms."

"Is that even possible?" Sharon questioned with worry and fear etched on her face.

Margaret tuned Sharon to look at her, "Yes and no. We already know the way your body interacts with certain substances is not normal. Fernando wanted to do a tox screen last week but I asked him to wait because of...everything, and I shouldn't have done that. I'll go get my bag and we can do it here. Although I really wish you had a couch to lie down on."

"I don't like this." Sharon shook her head before walking Margaret out into the murder room where everyone but Andy was busy at their desks. "Amy, would you mind walking with Dr. Bailey to her car. She needs to get a few things and then come back upstairs."

"Sure Captain, no problem."

At that moment, Andy entered the murder room carrying a box of coffees and pastries. He made no attempt to hide his surprise at finding Margaret following Sykes out the door. "Margaret, is everything okay?"

Margaret glanced at Sharon, who was now leaning against Andy's desk, "I think so, I'm just going to get my bag. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Andy nodded his head as if he knew exactly what was going on. He recognized now wasn't the time to come as unglued as he was suddenly feeling. Sitting the box on the empty desk next to Julio, Andy began handing out coffees. He saved his coffee and Sharon's London Fog until last. Sharon stood from his desk as Andy neared and tilted her head, inviting him to follow her into her office. He was surprised when she didn't walk behind her desk; instead she sat at the small conference table. Andy placed their drinks on the table and sat next to her with a sigh, "I'm sorry Sharon."

"Don't. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were just concerned and I overreacted. Can we start this morning over?"

Andy lifted his coffee to his lips, before answering. "Did I tell you, you look especially beautiful this morning?" And she really did, tired but stunningly beautiful. He couldn't remember seeing this navy pants suit before, it fit her perfectly and the shorter cut of the jacket showed off her delicate curves. Her hair hung loose in natural waves. Her makeup was not as heavy as she would normally wear to work and he could see the freckles dotting her nose. Her glasses still lay on her desk where she had taken them off earlier.

Andy." Sharon blushed, reaching over she took his hand in hers not caring who saw them.

"Why is Margaret here?" His tone was soft, but his eyes were dark with worry. She looked away, trying to pull her hand from his, but Andy held to her, his thumb softly caressing the top of her hand. "Talk to me, don't shut me out."

"I won't I promise. I just…I feel off. I don't know how to explain it. After you left this morning, I had a really bad bout of dizziness and it scared me. Margaret wants to do some… bloodwork. And I…I don't know if I can…handle that right now."

The look of fear in Sharon's eyes made Andy's heart skip a beat. He more than anything wanted to pull her into his arms but he knew he couldn't. Not here, not now. Margaret's voice coming from the doorway startled them both. "Okay. Let's figure out how we are going to do this."

Andy stood; walking over to the windows he closed the blinds and then the door. Sharon sat not making any effort to move. After exchanging a worried glance with Margaret, Andy walked over and knelt in front of Sharon. "I'm going to be right here. This won't be bad, I promise. Now let's get your jacket off."

Sharon leaned back in her chair, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. "No, no. I…can't. Please don't make me…Please." Her voice caught in her throat, as her breathing became erratic.

Andy placed his hands on each side of her face, "Sharon, look at me. You're safe. Margaret and I are going to take care of you. We won't hurt you. We have to figure out what's wrong so you can feel better. Okay?"

Sharon drew in a ragged breath as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and nodded, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Gently, Andy wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He stood, helping Sharon remove her jacket.

Margaret laid the items she needed on the table beside Sharon, whose eyes were still closed. "I really wish she had a couch in here. Then she could lie back with you holding her."

Andy and Margaret were both surprised when Sharon spoke up. "There's a clean blanket in my credenza, we could sit on the floor. I really think I'm going to need Andy to hold me still. Mike could help too if you think you need him. I would be comfortable with that. I just…want to get this over with."

Andy gently cupped Sharon's cheek before moving behind her desk to look for the blanket. Margaret quickly went to the office door; opening it she walked over to Mike's desk and quietly asked him to join her in Sharon's office. Sykes and Julio looked over at Provenza with questioning concern as Mike closed the Captain's door behind him.

Once they got everything setup with Sharon propped against Andy's chest on the floor, Margaret was able to draw three vials of blood. Overall, Sharon did well with Andy's encouragement and Mike's help. The worse part came once they were done, as a wave of dizziness and nausea swept over Sharon. Her face was deathly pale and a cold sweat ran down her forehead and back. Mike left the office to find a ginger ale and crackers. Still seated on the floor, Andy let her curl on her side against him while he drew soothing circles on her back until the color started to return to her cheeks. Carefully, Andy helped Sharon to stand and led her to her desk chair just as Mike returned. Margaret headed off to the hospital promising to come by the house that night with any news. Not long after that, Mike and Andy both were called out to start interviewing witnesses and Sharon assured them she was fine. Sharon sat in her office, nibbling on the crackers while sipping on the ginger ale for the next hour or so before joining Buzz and Provenza in electronics.

The rest of the morning flew by without incident. As a whole the team had managed to interview fifteen out of the seventeen witnesses by one thirty that afternoon. After a short lunch, they all met back in the murder room to review their leads so far. Sensing Andy needed a break, Captain Raydor decided to send him and Sykes to the morgue. The last two witnesses were scheduled to arrive within the next thirty minutes, so Sharon took a few minutes to regroup in her office. Mike and Provenza began their interview with the next to the last witness at two forty five. Sharon caught up on some paperwork in her office while she and Julio waited for the last witness to arrive.

Upon hearing a soft knock on her office door, Sharon glanced up to find Julio watching her. "Ma'am, the last witness is in interview two. He…umm…he brought his attorney with him. And I'm afraid it is someone you know."

Sharon sat her pen to the side, rolling her eyes, "Don't tell me it's Jack."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. From what I have seen so far, he and Mr. Farley seem very…umm, chum-chum. I can handle this by myself if you would like for me to."

Sharon smiled at Julio, "No, no…it's fine. You know…" Julio could see the wheels turning in his Captain's head, "Did we find anything that could link our victim to maybe, say illegal gambling? If Jack is somehow involved in this, I would bet that there was more than just drinking going on. Stop by and let Mike know our thoughts. If he and Provenza finish before us maybe they can look into it. I'll join you in just a few minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am." Julio pulled Provenza and Tao out of interview one. Once Provenza heard that Raydor was here, he decided to let Mike finish their interview alone so he could join Buzz in electronics. Provenza didn't like the idea of the Captain having to deal with her ex. But he also knew that she would not back out of the interview either.

Sharon opened the door to interview room two and stepped in closing the door behind her. She made no effort to take her seat beside Julio, for now she remained standing against the door. "Jack, what a pleasant surprise?" It had been a while since she had last seen Jack and Sharon was taken aback by his somewhat disheveled appearance. His face was ruddy, his hair mused as if he had been in a wind storm. His tie was loose and the top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone. She glanced over at the bald man sitting beside Jack when he spoke up.

"Jack, you never told me your wife is so fucking hot."

Sharon crossed her arms and glared at the idiot, "Ex-wife."

The laugh that came from Jack's mouth was loud, and reverberated in the small interview room, "Looks can be deceiving my friend, very deceiving. She…" Jack pointed at Sharon, "Is the exact opposite of hot, believe me…cold as ice."

Sharon could feel Julio tense and she moved behind him placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking her head softly when he looked up, letting him know that Jack wasn't worth getting bothered over. Provenza and Buzz watched the monitors in silence, both not liking what they were hearing.

Sharon took her seat next to Julio and directly across from Jack, "I don't think we are here to talk about me today. Mr. Farley, thank you for taking the time to come by and answer our questions."

"Cut the pleasantries, Sharrr-rronn." Sharon's head snapped up at the sound of Jack saying her name. She starred at him from a brief moment and carefully scooted her chair back a little. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. That is when the smell first hit her. Buzz and Provenza watched has her face paled almost immediately.

Her voice didn't betray the thoughts churning in her mind, "Jack, have you been drinking?"

He leaned forward his alcohol fueled breath spreading across the table, "That is none of your business Sharr-rronn."

She silently scooted her chair back even more and Julio was beginning to wonder what was happening. "You made it my business when you entered my interview room, Jack."

Robert Farley spoke up, "Jack and I just had a couple of shots of bourbon at lunch. No big deal really, until clumsy here spilt one all over his coat."

Provenza and Buzz watched as the Captain's face continued to pale, she brought her hand up to cover her mouth and nostrils. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Sir, something's not right. I think we need to get the Captain out of there." Buzz implored. Before Provenza could act they watched as the Captain stood from her chair.

Looking down at Julio, who was also beginning to stand, "Detective, if you will excuse me for a moment?"

As Sharon turned to go, Jack stood abruptly from his chair causing it to fall backwards with a loud clatter. He quickly rounded the table and grabbed Sharon hard by the wrist. "Where are you going, Sharon? My friend still needs to give his statement."

Sharon struggled to pull her already bruised wrist from Jack's grasp, "Let go of me, Jack."

Sharon cried out in pain when Jack twisted her wrist even more and pulled her roughly to him, the sickening smell of bourbon washing over her. Julio pulled his weapon and trained it in on Jack, "Let go of her, Sir. I'm asking you to step away."

Provenza and Buzz both ran from the electronics room. Jack's glazed eyes moved from Sharon's pale, panicked face to Julio's gun and back. "Where's your boyfriend Sharr-rronn? Or has he already grown tired of your ice queen ways," he seethed.

Sharon didn't speak, her breathing coming out in short puffs. Julio stepped closer, his weapon less than a foot from Jack, "I said let her go."

Mr. Farley looked at his friend in disbelief, "Come on Jack, she not worth getting yourself arrested."

Instead of simply letting go, Jack shoved Sharon away from him with a force fueled by rage and resentment. She stumbled backwards, her head and shoulder striking the door with a loud thud, but shockingly she didn't fall. She turned, fumbling with the doorknob, trying desperately to get the door open. Julio backed Jack into the corner. Finally, Sharon gripped the knob tight enough to turn it and jerk the door open just as Provenza reached from the other side to open it. Sharon fell heavily against the Lieutenant and he held to her to keep her from falling to the floor. She stared up at Provenza. Having lost her glasses when her head hit the door, she squinted trying to focus on him.

"Tell me what you need Captain." His voice was soft but firm.

"Office," She whispered.

Provenza nodded at Buzz as he moved along side of her, "Buzz and I are going to hold on to you okay." She didn't speak just shook her head weakly. Together the three of them slowly made their way through the murder room to the Captain's office where they helped her sit in the closest chair. Once seated, Sharon fought to get her jacket off, untucking part of her blouse in the process before she let her jacket fall the floor beside her.

"Buzz, go get Mike and find out if Flynn is on his way back yet. Don't tell him about this; just find out where he is." Following Provenza's order's Buzz gently closed the door while Provenza worked to close all of the blinds.

Sharon leaned forward in the chair, "I'm… going …to be sick." She gasped in barely a whisper. Louie quickly pulled the trash can from behind the desk and placed it in front of her. He watched in horror as she leaned forward and dry heaved several times before vomiting into the trash can. The Captain had vomited twice , when Mike knocked softly on the door before opening it a few inches.

"Mike, go get some damp towels and water." Mike nodded somberly as he closed the door behind him.

"Andy?" Sharon asked without looking at Provenza.

"He should be here soon. Buzz was…" Provenza's answer was drowned out by the sound of Sharon vomiting again. Provenza felt helpless as he watched Sharon struggle. He wanted to at least pull her hair back, but he wasn't sure he needed to be in her personal space after everything that has happen. Sharon slid closer to the edge of the chair and before Provenza could stop her she fell hard on her knees to the floor. She immediately rolled to her side and pulled her knees tight to her. Provenza knelt beside her with the thought of helping her sit up.

"Sharon, let me help you up."

She curled tighter into herself, closing her eyes, "No…go…please."

"But Captain," Provenza reached out and touched her arm.

Sharon jerked away from his touch, "Go!"

Using the chair for leverage, Provenza stood. Pausing at the door, "I will be right outside this door until Andy gets here and I won't let anyone else in. Captain, it's going to be okay. Once Andy gets here, everything will be okay." Provenza opened the door, closing it behind him; he leaned heavily against it not knowing if he truly believed what he was saying.


	23. Chapter 23

Amy Sykes and Andy Flynn rode the elevator up to the ninth floor in silence, both glad for the few minutes of peace and quiet. Amy stepped out first as the elevator doors opened, with Andy following not far behind. As they rounded the corner from the elevator bank, they found Mike Tao waiting for them. Andy knew instantly from the look on Mike's face that something was seriously wrong. Without a word the three hurried though the door in to the murder room. The first thing Andy noticed was the closed blinds in the Captain's office, the second thing he noticed was his partner and best friend sitting a chair just outside of the Captain's door.

Provenza stood as Andy hurried over, "We have had a bit of a situation while you and Amy were at the morgue. I need you to sit down and let us tell you or better yet show you what happen."

Andy tried to side step Provenza to get closer to the Captain's door. "I'm not sitting anywhere or listening to anything until I see Sharon. Move out of my way Old Man."

Provenza stepped closer to the door, preventing Andy access to the door knob. "Stop it! I won't let you barge in there like this. You have to be calm and quiet; I won't have you upsetting her more. She's...not well, Flynn. I looked in on her a few minutes ago and she hasn't moved."

Andy ran his hand across his face, "Damn-it Louie, you're scaring me...What do you mean she hasn't moved, moved from where?"

Provenza held his hand up, trying to will Flynn to be patient and calm, "After Buzz and I got the Captain to her office; we helped her into one of the chairs at front of her desk. She said she felt like she was going to be sick, so I moved the trashcan out from behind her desk." Andy moved to side step Provenza again, but the older man held firm, "While I was closing the blinds, she vomited a few times and...well before I could stop her she slid off the front of the chair, on to the floor. I tried..." Provenza looked intently at Flynn, "to help her up, but she wouldn't let me. She ordered me to go... to leave her. I had no choice...I...damn-it... I didn't know what else to do."

Andy closed his eyes for a moment, not believing what he was hearing. Just how much more bullshit was she going to be able to take. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, okay..." He let out a deep breath and moved closer to the door. Provenza nodded his head as he stepped away allowing Andy access to the door knob. As quietly as possible, Andy turned the knob, opened the door and stepped into Sharon's office. His eyes immediately went to the small figure curled up on the floor and his heart ached with dread and worry. He softly closed the door behind him and made his way over to her. Her hands were tightly balled into fist and tucked close to her chest; he couldn't see much of her face because it was obscured by her hair. Andy knelt, careful not to touch her. "Sharon? Beautiful, I'm here. Louie let me in. Can you sit up for me?" She did not stir and for a moment he wondered if she was asleep. Andy placed his hand on the floor and moved to sit beside her. "Sharon, please...I don't know what happen, but you are safe now. I'm here...everything is going to be okay."

With a trembling hand, Andy reached out to move the hair out of her face. Thankful she didn't flinch when he touched her. Letting out a shaky breath, he felt her finally relax and she turned her face slightly to look up at him. He was about to speak, but his breath caught in his throat when he first caught glimpse of her beautiful face. The left side of her face from above her eye to her cheek bone was swollen and beginning to badly bruise. "Oh, my god...Sharon? What the hell happened?"

She still did not speak. Rolling slightly, she used her left hand to push her body into a sitting position, still holding her right arm and hand closely to her chest. Andy scooted closer and upon her nod, pulled her trembling body into his chest. Still not speaking as he rocked her gently in his arms, Sharon held tightly to his shirt. They stayed like that for a while, when finally she pulled back and looked up at him. He brushed the hair back from her face and got a better look at the newly forming bruises. He carefully reached for her right hand, grimacing as he slid back her sleeve to reveal fresh bruising and scratch marks on her already injured wrist. His eyes met hers again, "Who the hell did this to you?" She didn't answer; instead she just looked down and toyed with the button on his shirt as a single tear slipped from her eye. Andy decided instantly not to push her, "If you are ready, I'll help you up?" She nodded slightly, watching in silence as Andy stood from his position on the floor. He bent down, holding her left hand and her waist as he eased her off the floor. She swayed for a moment and he pulled her to his chest until she was steady on her feet.

He led her over to the green chair in the corner of her office. "I need to talk to Provenza for a minute before I take you home. Will you be okay resting here?" She settled sideways in the chair, bringing her knees up to her chest before her eyes met Andy's. Once again she didn't speak; she only nodded as her jade eyes looked intently into Andy's chocolate one's as if she was trying to assure him that she was okay for the moment. Andy shrugged out of his jacket and placed it over her. She caught his wrist with her left hand and brought it to her lips, placing the softest of kisses against the top of his hand. He lovingly cupped her face as she let go of his hand and wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen. "I won't be long," he added as he gently placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Sharon pulled his jacket tighter to her and slipped the edge of it over her chin and nose, trusting his scent would calm her while he was gone.

Andy stepped out in the murder room to find Provenza still waiting just outside the Captain's office. Standing quickly, Provenza moved closer to Andy, "How is she?" he asked in a low voice. Andy just held his hand to his face and shook his head. "Well what did she say?" Provenza continued.

"Nothing, not one single word."

Provenza sighed, defeated. "Oh...that's not good. Damn!"

"What the hell happened? That..." Andy pointed at the closed office door, "Is more than just the outcome of fainting or a dizzy spell. Someone did that to her and I want to when and how and namely who?"

"I'd like to know those answers as well, Lieutenant."

Flynn and Provenza turned to see Chief Taylor storming into the murder room with Julio not far behind. "Shit! Just what we need." Provenza muttered under his breath.

"It's my fault, Sir." Julio offered as he looked sadly at Flynn.

Provenza turned, angrily pointing at Julio, "This is NOT your fault. Damn it Julio. The Captain would be furious if she heard you say that."

"Well someone better tell me what happen and why Jackson Raydor is in a holding cell downstairs?" Taylor boomed.

Andy turned quickly to Provenza for answers, "Jack was here?"

"It will be easier to show you what happen then try to explain it. Buzz can you get the interview cued up please. Amy, will you wait outside the Captain's office and don't let anyone in."

"Yes Sir."

Silently, they followed Provenza into electronics. Provenza took a seat beside Buzz while Chief Taylor, Flynn and Julio stood behind them. They all watched intently as the video started before Captain Raydor entered the room. Andy leaned closer to get a better view, "Jack looks terrible. He must be drinking again."

They all watched intently as Captain Raydor entered the room. Provenza could feel Andy's temper flaring as he listened to Jack and Mr. Farley talk about Sharon. Andy could tell instantly by the look on Sharon's face that something wasn't right. As soon as the word bourbon spilled from Robert Farley's mouth Andy lost it, "Damn it...Shit...Shit." He turned and started towards the door.

"Will you hold on Flynn, you haven't even seen the worst of it." Provenza motioned for Buzz to pause the footage.

"I've seen enough. I...oh, god...Shit! Holy Shit!"

Andy had his hand on the door knob when Taylor ordered, "Lieutenant, you will not leave this room until we all have watched every second of this interview. Do I make myself understood?"

Provenza didn't think he had ever seen Flynn look so angry and for a moment he thought Andy was going to ignore the Chief's command. Provenza held his breath waiting. Finally, Andy turned back around and once again moved behind Provenza so he could see the video. They watched in silence as the interview continued. Andy could feel his face reddening as his blood pressure steadily rose. He knew Jack was demeaning and verbally abusive, but he never imagined him to be physically abusive. Andy listened as Sharon's voice never faltered despite the sheer panic he knew she had to be experiencing; the only tell was the utter paleness of her face and the sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Andy held his breath as he watched Jack grab Sharon by the wrist and yank her hard against him. Once again her voice was strong and firm as she demanded he let go of her. Andy glanced over at Julio who was obviously upset by everything that had happened, reaching out he gently patted him on the shoulder to let Julio know that in no way was this his fault. The gasp that next came from Andy's throat as he watched Jack shove Sharon backwards into the door only mirrored the sharp pain that shot through his heart as he heard the loud thud of the impact of her head against the door. He really had no idea what kept her from falling and even though now he couldn't see her face, the sound of her hands fumbling with the door knob betrayed her panic. Now he understood why she couldn't talk to him, she had no voice left. She had used every last ounce of strength she had to stand up to Jack.

"I've seen enough. Shut this crap off," Taylor muttered. Turning to Andy, "Are you sure she's okay? That was quite the hit she took."

Andy looked down at Provenza before he quietly spoke, "No, she's not okay; I was with her for only a few minutes before we came in here, she's nowhere near okay."

Taylor stepped towards the door, reaching to open it, "Go, get her out of here. Take her home and get her the help she needs. But remember..." Taylor shifted in the doorway before pointing at Flynn and Provenza, "come morning she is going to have to decide how she wants the rest of this to play out." Andy and Louie shared a worried look as they watched Taylor exit the murder room.

Andy fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them off to Julio. "Pull my car up as close to the elevator as you can get it. We will be down right behind you." Julio nodded, taking Andy's keys.

Amy and Mike turned as they heard the two Lieutenants approaching. "Rusty came by, but I told him the Captain was tied up." Amy looked at Flynn, "He wanted to let you know he is going to be late coming home."

Andy breathed a small sigh of relief. He hated to admit it but, not having to deal with Rusty would give him more time to get Sharon settled in and hopefully calmed down. Andy paused just outside the Captain's door. "When we leave, I need you to call Gavin and let him know what happened here. Margaret was already planning on stopping by tonight and I think Sharon will be okay until then."

Provenza stepped closer, "Whatever you need and when she's ready, I'll help you get her to the car." Andy smiled sadly at Provenza as he opened the door before stepping in the Captain's office.

Sharon was still curled up right where Andy had left her, his jacket covering half her face. Andy approached her with caution. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her. He knelt beside the green chair, his knees cracking. "Sharon, we're ready to go home. Sweetheart?" Her eyes fluttered open, only to close again. Andy pulled his jacket from over her and she frowned. She opened her eyes again, this time holding his gaze. It was in her eyes that Andy first learned to read Sharon and now he could even tell her mood just by the depth of green there. The smoky green that returned his gaze was not a color he had ever seen before and that fact alone scared him to death. Sharon shifted in the chair, bringing her feet to the floor and he didn't miss the soft moan that escaped her lips. Standing, Andy bent down and took her left hand in his while moving his other arm around her. She leaned into him and slowly stood. He held her there against him for a few minutes just to allow her to get her bearings. Pulling her into his right side, she moved her left arm around his waist, holding tight to the back of his suspenders. She kept her right hand and arm tucked close to her chest as Andy wrapped his right arm around her waist. Provenza was waiting when Andy opened the door, but the rest of the murder room was empty. Together they walked in tandem towards the elevator bank with Provenza just in front of his Captain. Thankfully, the hallway was empty as well. As they neared the elevators, Amy stood holding an empty elevator car just for them. The ride to the parking garage seemed to take twice as long and Andy could feel Sharon trembling beside him. He wanted to lift her in his arms but he thought better of it.

As the elevator doors opened, Julio had the car maybe ten feet away, the passenger side door already open and waiting for his Captain. Julio stepped closer and held out his arm to Sharon. "I've got her, Sir." He motioned to Andy. Sharon softly patted Andy on the back as she let go of his suspenders to let him know she was okay with Julio helping her to the car. Julio moved to her left side gently slipping his arm around her waist as they completed the few steps to the car. After helping his Captain get seated in the car, Julio kneeled down, careful of her injured wrist, to fasten her seat belt. "I'm so sorry Ma'am," he whispered with regret. Sharon looked at him and smiled softly as she gently squeezed his arm, hoping that this would more than convey that she in no way held him responsible.

The ride home from PAB was quiet and somber. Sharon sat sideways with her legs tucked up on the seat. Andy rested his right hand atop of her knees and Sharon rested her left hand atop his, occasionally toying with the gold chain around his wrist. Her eyes were closed most of the way home, but Andy couldn't decide if she was actually asleep or just resting. As Andy pulled into the drive, Sharon shifted in her seat and unfastened her seatbelt with her left hand. She was still careful to hold her right hand close to her chest, Andy acknowledged. Unexpectedly, she had the car door open and was half way out before Andy made his way around the car to her. Sensing her need for independence, Andy followed closely behind not touching her as they walked along the sidewalk to the porch.

Once inside Sharon headed straight to their bedroom, while Andy reluctantly went into the kitchen to put the tea kettle on. Deciding it would be best to give Sharon a few minutes alone, Andy impatiently piddled around in the kitchen while waiting for the water to heat. Hands full with a tea cup and saucer, bottle of cold water and Tylenol, Andy padded down the hall to their bedroom. He frowned upon entering and seeing Sharon's clothing scattered unpredictably across the bedroom floor. The door to the bathroom was closed and he could hear the faint sounds of the shower running. After placing the tea, water and Tylenol on the bedside table, Andy gathered up Sharon's clothing from the floor with intentions of adding them to the dry cleaning bag in the closet. Her pants felt heavy as he lifted them from the floor and he realized her phone was still in her front right pocket. Removing her phone from the pocket he placed it on silent before laying it beside the bed. Andy stepped closer to the bathroom door, contemplating if he should check on Sharon. The last thing he wanted was for her to become dizzy and fall in the shower, but he also didn't want to seem too over protective. So he decided to change clothes first and give her just a little more time.

Now clad only in navy sweatpants and his white undershirt, Andy's patience had grown thin. He could still hear the trickling water coming from the shower as he placed his hand on the door knob and turned. He paused for a moment, confused when the knob didn't give. He placed one hand on the wall beside the door and tried again before coming to the sudden realization that she had in fact locked the bathroom door. Andy's heart fell and his breath quickened as he began to pace the room. Never in a million years did he expect Sharon to lock herself in the bathroom. Andy ran his fingers through his hair as he started to pace again. Should he break the door down or should he just wait it out and pray that she is okay. Andy also began to wonder if maybe this is normal behavior for her considering she has been alone most of her life. Knowing how she works so hard to hide her emotions, Andy can sadly imagine Sharon locking herself way from the prying ears of Emily and Ricky and even now, he and Rusty. Although his heart is heavy with fear and love for this amazing woman, Andy decides to step away and give her just a little more time. How much he hasn't decided, but for now he will leave her to the solitude of the cascading water and the silent tears he knows she is shedding.

As he makes his way back down the hall to the kitchen Andy can hear the staccato of his phone ringing. He picks it up from where it is charging on the bar and glances at the caller ID, not at all surprised to see that Provenza is calling. "Hey." He answers his voice low.

Provenza gets right to the point, "How is she?"

Not offering any added details, Andy answers, "About the same."

"You can tell the Captain she was right."

Andy chuckles thinking, well isn't she always, "Right about what?"

"The case, we've already wrapped it up since the two of you left. Just as the Captain suggested, the bar was a front for an illegal gambling ring and our victim was in the hole up to his eyeballs. All that is left now is just some paperwork. I also wanted to let you know that Gavin was in court, but I left a message for him to call me ASAP. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, I forgot Sharon's purse. Can you lock it and her weapon in your desk drawer until tomorrow?"

"Already done, Sykes realized that you didn't have it."

Andy moved across the room and sat in his recliner, "Good. Any word from downstairs?"

"Not a peep. You don't think Jack would try to contact one of the kids do you?"

Andy sat upright, "God, I hope not. With everything, I hadn't even thought about that possibility. Can we find out if he as requested a phone call?"

"Yeah, I've already got Julio checking on it. Poor guy is not going to forgive himself anytime soon, he still thinks this is his fault," Provenza muttered.

"It could have happen to any of us; even I couldn't have kept her out of that interview room and you know that as well as I do. There is only one person to blame here. Look, I'd better go. Sharon's been in the shower for a while and I need to check on her. I'll talk to you later." Andy hung up with Provenza and placed his phone back on the bar to charge.

Taking a deep breath, he deliberately walked back to the bedroom. The bathroom door was open and as Andy stepped further into the room he realized that Sharon was now hidden in the middle of the bed, buried under a pile covers. Her tea cup was almost empty and the three Tylenols were gone. Andy stepped closer to the bed and wanted nothing more than to snuggle in behind her, but he also wanted to respect her need to be alone as well. Carefully, Andy pulled the cover back just a little so he could look at Sharon. She was curled on her right side, with her hand tucked close to her chest. She was wearing one of his grey t-shirts. The bruising on the left side of her face had deepened, but Andy noted the swelling had also gone down some. Come tomorrow, she would also have a black eye he thought, regretfully. Her hair was still wet and twisted in a knot on top of her head. Andy tucked the cover back around her and leaned over to lovingly place a lingering kiss to her forehead. She hummed quietly, shifting slightly against the mattress, but her eyes remained closed. Andy moved to the window, making sure the curtains were tightly sealed, before leaving Sharon to rest.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N rated M for language and subject matter.**

 **A/N2 So sorry for the late update. The end is near. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me.**

Andy spent the next hour and a half in the kitchen, trying to stay busy. He chopped vegetables and added them to a large stock pot of Italian soup, his grandmother's recipe. Every twenty minutes or so he would silently pad down the hallway to peek into the bedroom, just to check on Sharon. As far as he could tell, she had not moved much from her earlier position in the center of the bed. He thought back to the text he received not half an hour earlier from Provenza, informing him that he had finally spoken with an extremely upset Gavin. To say that Andy was not looking forward to the arrival of Sharon's best friend would be an understatement. This morning Andy had been hoping for a quiet night at home, but certainly not at this price.

A soft knock at the door drew Andy from his thoughts and he moved through the den realizing he had forgotten to flip the porch light on once the sun had gone down. He barely had the door open when Gavin came barging in followed closely behind by Margaret.

"How the hell could you let this happen?" Gavin barked, the veins in his neck bulging with each word.

Margaret looked at Andy and shrugged her shoulders in apology. "If you don't mind, could you keep your voice down? Sharon's asleep and I would hate to wake her." Andy quietly spoke as he closed the door.

Gavin spun, stepping closer to Andy who was now in the middle of the den. "Don't you fucking ask me to keep my voice down! I trusted you to protect her…"

"Gavin don't." Margaret begged, trying to step in between the two men.

"Stay out of this Margaret." Gavin scoffed, turning his attention back to Andy. "Why…Why in god's name would you let her… go into an interview room with… him, especially if he had been drinking!" Gavin's voice raised another octave. "God damn-it Andy, do you even realize what this means…She could…She...Oh, fuck!" Gavin turned away from Andy, trying to will himself to calm down.

Andy could feel his face redden as his temper grew, "How dare you! I wasn't even there when all this happen. And even if I wanted to, I can't protect her twenty four seven…"

"You've certainly proven that, this past week," Gavin smarted, interrupting Andy.

Before Andy could stop himself, he grabbed Gavin roughly by the collar, "You better shut your fucking mouth…"

"Enough!" Her voice was strong and Andy didn't think he had ever heard anything that sounded quite so wonderful. He quickly let go of Gavin, pushing him back a little as he turned to find the source of Sharon's voice.

Sharon stood just inside the den. She still wore his grey t-shirt but she had added black leggings and his light grey dress shirt from earlier in the day. Her feet were bare and her hair hung in wild curls off to one shoulder. Despite the bruises and almost black eye, she looked better than she had just hours earlier.

"Shar, I'm so sorry…" Gavin moved to go to her, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't." She said shaking her head. She turned her attention to Andy who was still frozen in place. Smiling slightly, Sharon nodded her approval for him to come to her. Andy quickly was across the room; He stood just in front of her, reaching up he lovingly cupped her cheek as she turned her face into the palm his hand. "Hey," Sharon breathed.

Andy moved his hands to her waist and gently tugged on his dress shirt, moving her even closer. "Hey. I missed you." He smiled down at her, his fingers drawing small circles at her side.

Sharon's pale green eyes dropped from his, "I'm so sorry. I…"

Gently placing his finger under her chin, Andy tilted her head up; his finger finally resting on her lips to silence her. "You scared me…I'll admit that, but…" Sharon started to speak again. "But…I understand that you needed something that I couldn't give you. I didn't like it, not one bit. But I do understand."

Across the room, Margaret lightly placed her hands on Gavin's back, guiding him into the kitchen, "Let's give them a moment."

Sharon laid her left hand in the center of Andy's chest, "Thank you." She let out a deep sigh, "Can we sit down?"

Andy carefully tucked Sharon into his side and walked her over to his recliner, where she settled snuggly in his lap, her head resting on his upper chest. In the last few days, this has come to be one of their favorite places to just relax and spend time together. "Do you feel any better? I think you need to get Margaret to look at your wrist."

"Hmm…I will." As if on que, Margaret walked from the kitchen carrying a cup of hot tea. Andy reached to take the cup for Sharon. "I can get it, Andy. I think I'm capable of holding a cup of tea." Her eyes flashed in irritation. Instead of taking the cup from Margaret, Sharon quickly attempted to move off Andy's lap.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked, lightly holding her waist.

Sharon jerked from his light grasp and stood, moving rather quickly across the room where she began to pace in front of the fire place, "I don't know. I…I'm not comfortable. I just…I need some space, okay?"

Andy's eyes moved to Margaret's and found the same worry mirrored in her eyes. "Sweetie?" Gavin asked as he walked into the den and sat on the corner of the sofa. "Why don't you sit on the couch with me?"

Sharon crossed her arms over her chest, "No. I'm fine right here." She looked back at Andy who was now perched on the edge of the recliner and then back to Gavin. "I think we need to talk about what happen earlier. I know you mean well Gavin, I really do…But blaming Andy…"

'Sharon Raydor, the queen of deflection,' Andy thought as he stood and moved to her side before he could stop himself, "Sharon, it's okay."

"No…no…Andy, it's not."

Andy moved his hand to rest on Sharon's hip, glad she had yet to pull away from him, "Sweetheart, Gavin didn't say anything that I hadn't already thought. And if I was in his position, I'm sure I would have probably said something much worse. He's just worried about you, we all are."

Sharon eased from Andy's comforting hand and hugged herself tighter, "I'm fine."

Margaret, who had been quietly watching everything play out in front of her, moved to stand beside Sharon. "No, Honey…actually you're not." Margaret carefully slipped her arm around Sharon's waist and led her over to the sofa. "Come on, let's sit." Silently, Margaret dipped her head at Gavin who quickly moved off the couch and over to the recliner.

Sharon reached her hand out to Andy pulling him along with her. He sat in the corner of the couch, letting Sharon settle in between his legs with her back resting against his chest. "Is this okay? I can move if you need me to." Andy leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

She pulled his arm tighter around her waist, "No…I'm good, and you are right where I need you to be." She turned her attention to Margaret, who was now sitting on the opposite end of the couch, "Okay. I assume the blood test showed something you didn't like."

Margaret nodded slightly, "I have a few questions first. I think I already know the answers, but I still need to ask."

"Okay…" Sharon looked up at Andy unsure.

"Have you taken any medications recently; other than what I have given you? Specifically, anything for pain?" Margaret questioned.

Sharon looked at Margaret confused, "No…of course not. I didn't even want to take what you gave me. Mags, you know that." Her voice raised an octave.

Margaret softly patted Sharon on the knee to try and calm her. "I know, Sweetie…I know, but still I had to ask." It was Margaret's turn to get up and pace the room. "The pain medication I gave you should have already been almost out of your system, but it's not. In fact the levels are higher than I expected given the very small doses I administered. Have you had any other symptoms besides dizziness and nausea?"

"Well…" Sharon paused trying to find the right words, "Maybe, some shortness of breath and tightness in my chest, but I just assumed…"

"Holy shit, Sharon!" Andy's voiced boomed in her ear.

Shifting so she could pat him quietly on the chest, "Andy, calm down. Please… I just assumed the feelings I've been experiencing were anxiety related. It wasn't anything I haven't felt before and I know my body…how I react to certain…situations."

Andy still could not control the fear and apprehension building up in him, "Why? Why haven't you said something before now…This could be serious…What if…"

Interrupting Andy, Margaret moved to sit on the coffee table adjacent to Sharon and Andy. "Andy, calm down. She's okay…she will be okay."

"So, what's next?" Sharon asked as she snuggled closer to Andy in hopes of calming both of them.

Margaret looked over at Gavin before continuing, "I spoke with one of my colleagues, an Immunologist and had her review your blood-work with me. And…we both agree that in addition to having a low tolerance, you now have an allergy to pain medicine as well."

"Okay, so what do we do now? Just let it wear off?" Andy questioned as felt Sharon tremble against him.

"No. It means another round of IVs." Margaret took Sharon's left hand in hers, "You are still slightly dehydrated and your kidney function is not where it needs to be either. Both are side effects and I am certain they can be easily reversed."

"IVs as in plural?" Sharon whispered.

"Just one needle site, but I'd like to give you at the minimum three bags of fluid and a steroid mixture also. So it will take some time."

Sharon eased herself out of Andy's arms and they all watched with concern as she stood, walking back over by the fireplace, her back to them. "Okay...okay." They watched as she took a deep breath, "Whatever it takes…Patrice can help when she and Louie get here."

"Sweetheart, I haven't called Provenza…" Andy questioned.

She turned, once again hugging herself tightly. "I know, I did. Earlier, I sent a text to the Lieutenant asking him and Patrice to come over. Andy, I need to explain to him why…" She let out a ragged sigh, "Why, I acted the way I did earlier today in my office."

"No you don't." Andy mumbled softly.

"Yes!" Her voice coming out harsher than she intended, "Yes, I do. I…Oh, god! Don't you realize, I ordered him… to leave, even though deep down I knew he was only trying to help me. I have to explain why. I need to…for me, but even more so for you."

"Me?" Andy whispered as he stood and crossed the room to Sharon, pulling her gently to him.

Sharon reached up and gently cupped his cheek, "This… whole mess is only going to get worse and I can already see that it is eating you up inside." Andy shook his head trying to stop her from talking, "You need to be able to talk to someone about what you are feeling and it has to be someone we both trust."

Andy pulled her tightly to his chest, "I'm fine, beautiful."

"No…No, Andy, neither of us is fine…" Using her left hand she pushed back from the warmth and safety of his chest, "god, you know I hate to admit that…But it's true." She took his hand in hers, "Now, is that soup I smell?" Andy only nodded, not ready for her to change the subject. "Good, give me just a minute then we can all sit down and have some." Before Andy could realize what was happening, Sharon let go of his hand, turned and slowly walked down the hall with Andy silently watching her go.

Andy looked helplessly at Gavin and then Margaret. "I know she's been through hell today, but…she's hiding something…She is not telling us everything. Please, tell me I'm not crazy and you both see what I'm seeing."

Gavin sat forward in the recliner cradling his head in his hand, "You said earlier that she scared you, what did you mean by that?"

Stretching his arms over his head, Andy tried to loosen the tension in his neck and shoulders. He moved to sit on the edge of the sofa before he spoke, "She didn't speak to me at all, not one single word uttered from the moment I entered her office until just now. And…she locked herself in the bathroom when we first got home. It took all the strength I had not to break that damn door down, but I didn't want to scare her even more. I gave her the space I thought she needed and eventually, she came out and got in the bed, hiding herself under a mound of covers. And…I just let her be…I mean I checked on her every twenty minutes or so, but I didn't try to talk to her or touch her."

Margaret stood, "You did the right thing, Andy. I think I will go and check on Sharon while you two set the table. Andy, didn't you say I need to look at her wrist?"

"Yeah, the bastard grabbed her pretty hard and she has been favoring it ever since. But I never got a chance to take a close look at it. I can't believe this happen; especially now, when she hasn't recovered from everything else. Please tell me you two think she will be okay."

The ringing doorbell interrupted Gavin and Margaret before they could answer. Margaret made her way down the hall to check on Sharon while Andy answered the door. Holding the door open, Patrice and Louie stepped into the foyer.

"How's the Captain?" Provenza questioned as he made his way through the door.

"Better, maybe. I guess." Andy barely mumbled.

Patrice hugged Andy tight, "Louie told me what happen. I am just so sorry."

"Sharon and Margaret are down the hall if you want to join them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Patrice nodded at Provenza as she took Andy's advice and made her way down the hall to the bedroom.

Andy closed the door and followed Louie into the den where they sat on the sofa across from Gavin. "I was surprised when the Captain sent a text asking Patrice and me to come over. I just assumed you two would want some time alone. Do the kids know what happen?" Provenza questioned with concern.

"No." Andy answered shaking his head.

"She won't tell them. You can bet on that." Gavin was quick to offer.

"There's no way she can hide this from Rusty and she won't ask him to lie to his brother and sister." Andy countered with irritation evident in his tone.

"She will just say that a suspect," Gavin motioned his hands in the air as if using quotation marks, "did this to her. She will never admit to her kids that it was Jack. Mark my words, I know I'm right. I've known her much longer than the two of you."

Provenza stood, "Ye gods Baker, there's no need to get snippy about it," he smirked at Gavin. "If she doesn't tell the kids then there is no way in hell she can press charges."

"Oh, she won't press charges!" Gavin stood as well, stepping closer to Provenza who was now leaning by the fire place.

"She damn well needs to! Jack may have been drinking but you can't tell me he didn't know exactly what he was doing." Louie contradicted.

Gavin was almost in Provenza's face as he raised his hand and pointed his finger, "You…should have never let her go into that interview room."

Andy stood, careful not to raise his voice, "Gavin, that's enough. Sharon has already told you that no one could have stopped her from going in there. None of us ever imagined that Jack would physically hurt her. He's never done that before."

Gavin guffawed loudly, "Yeah…right. Keep believing that Andy."

Andy stopped and stared intently at Gavin. "No…you don't think he…God no, Gavin. You're wrong. He didn't…Jack wouldn't have." Andy covered his face with his hands not able to say what he was suddenly thinking. His stomach tightened as the pieces began to fall into place in his mind.

"I don't know what you two idiots are talking about, but somebody better tell me what's going on. And I mean right now!" Provenza demanded.

"I'll tell you." The three men turned suddenly at the sound of Sharon's voice, surprised to find Margaret, Patrice and Sharon standing just inside the den. Sharon stood in between the two women. Her hair was no longer in the wild curls from just minutes before, now it hung over her right shoulder in a loose French braid. Andy immediately noticed the gauze and ace bandage that was looped around her wrist and across the palm of her right hand. Sharon moved away from Margaret and Patrice finding solace in Andy's waiting arms. "Please let's all sit." Sharon led Andy over to the sofa, settling in beside him. Margaret joined them, while Provenza took the recliner with Patrice resting at his side on the arm of the recliner. Gavin made himself comfortable in the chair to the right of the sofa.

"Captain, you don't…"

"Sharon…here, I'm just Sharon." She interrupted Provenza. "And I do. I need to explain and I need to apologize for how I acted earlier in my office. I…" Sharon sighed deeply, taking Andy's hand tightly in hers in hopes that his touch would calm her. "I…Something that happen in my past caused me to react the way I did today. It happened almost seven years ago now, I was attacked…brutally beaten and raped…"

"Wait a minute. I don't remember a case involving you and an attack. I would have known…"

"Louie." Patrice gently shook her head and calmly patted Provenza's hand to stop him from continuing.

Andy pulled Sharon tighter into his side as she looked to Margaret for help. "We didn't report the attack." Margaret stood, walking over to the fireplace before continuing. "Gavin and I found Sharon at the house in Sherman Oaks. She was in the process of packing and moving to the condo. She was in really bad shape but she was also adamant that we not involve the LAPD. So I called my sister who practices emergency medicine in Palm Springs and we took Sharon there. She was admitted under a false name and spent almost a week in the hospital there before Gavin took her home with him." Margaret moved to sit on the arm of the wingback Gavin was sitting in. "We never told anyone."

Provenza looked directly at Sharon, "You didn't want to catch the son of a bitch who did that to you? The Sharon Raydor I know wouldn't let anyone get away scot-free."

Sharon could feel Andy tense beside her and she didn't want him loose his cool with Provenza. She understood exactly where her first in command was coming from. "I didn't remember who did…" her voice trailed off to barely a whisper. "Certain sounds and smells would trigger tiny flashes, but nothing substantial. Until today…"

"What?" Andy questioned as he shifted so he could look at her.

Sharon pulled herself from Andy's side and stood. Silently, she made her way over to the fire place where she stood with her back to everyone; she picked up her favorite picture of her and Andy from the shelf and cradled it to her chest. She could feel all of their eyes on her. "I don't know if it was the sickening smell of the bourbon, but when he grabbed my wrist…It all flooded back to me…every single infinitesimal detail. I don't know…"

Andy stood, wanting to go to her but Margaret placed her hand on his arm to stop him. He leaned back on to the arm of the sofa and waited for Sharon to continue.

When she spoke again, her voice was different...strained. "It's one thing for Emily and Ricky to know that their father is an addict who can't control his tendencies, but if they ever had to find out that he…" Her breath was becoming even more and more shallow with each word, "that he is a…monster. I…"

Andy could see her beginning to tremble from across the room and he reached her just as the picture slipped from her hands and she began to sink to the floor. He caught her, pulling her tightly to his chest. "Sharon…Sharon!"

"Andy, let's get her to the bedroom. She's having a panic attack, but don't worry she'll be fine. Patrice now would be a good time for us to get the IV going while she's still out of sorts."

Gavin and Provenza watched in silence as Andy carried Sharon down the hall to the bedroom with Margaret and Patrice following closely behind. Provenza quickly turned his attention to Gavin, "You! You suspected all along that it was Jack and did nothing about it!"

"Now wait just a minute. What was I supposed to do! I did ask her once in the beginning if there was any way that it could have been Jack and she…Let's just say she didn't respond well and leave it at that. Yes, I suspected that it was Jack. I even considered having the evidence tested but…"

"Evidence? What evidence?"

"Margaret's sister did a rape kit and all of her injuries were well documented. I have everything locked in my safe. But what good would it have done. As long as Jack stayed away from LA, I knew she would be okay. Then when he did finally come back, she had Rusty with her at home and at work she finally had a team that would look out for her. So I assumed she would be safe. I didn't want to upset her especially when she couldn't remember what happen. I never wanted her to remember."

Provenza settled back into the recliner, "Andy, he didn't find out about this until last week?"

Gavin leaned forward, his chin resting on his hand. "She knew she had to tell him before they…" Gavin rolled his eyes and tilted his head, "You know. Andy would see her scars and know something bad had happened." Gavin could see the question on Provenza's face, "The bastard cut her with a broken bourbon bottle. He…"

"Stop…Just stop…I've heard enough." Provenza interrupted. Before he could continue his phone sounded in his pocket. Pulling the phone from his pocket, Provenza frowned when he saw Rusty's name on the display. "Hey Rusty," Provenza listened for a moment. "Okay, just calm down. Rusty listen to me, your Mom is fine. Patrice and I are here now." Provenza stood, covering the microphone with his hand. "Go get Flynn." He mouthed to Gavin. "Yeah…okay…How long ago was that? Okay…Rusty don't worry, I promise you she is okay...Yes…Alright, see you then." Gavin entered the living room with Andy not far behind, just as Provenza was hanging up with Rusty. "Where's your phone?" Provenza questioned to Andy.

"In the kitchen, on the charger…why?" Andy made his way into the kitchen as he answered Provenza. He unplugged his phone from the charger and immediately saw he had five missed calls from Ricky and two missed calls from Rusty.

"Jack called his son to bail him out of jail. When Ricky couldn't get ahold of you he called Rusty to make sure that their Mom is okay and of course Rusty was just as much in the dark as Ricky. You need to call Ricky back 'cause he's already on his way here." Provenza warned.

"Damn it." Andy muttered as he stepped out on onto the back deck before returning Ricky's call.

"Just when we thought this day couldn't get any worse," Gavin muttered before he sat heavily on to the sofa.

 **~~~~~SASASASA~~~~~**

Andy sat in the cool morning air, gazing out into the back yard. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. He was surprised when his phone buzzed beside him on the arm of Adirondack. Holding the phone out, he read the text from Provenza.

"You up?"

Andy chuckled before replying. "How'd you know?"

"Almost there open front door for us."

Andy frowned as he glanced at the time. 6:35, if Provenza was here this early it couldn't be good news. Quietly, Andy made his way back through the house to the front door. He unlocked the door and flipped the porch light on seeing as how it was not quiet daylight yet. He was busy making a second pot of coffee when he heard Provenza and Patrice enter.

"I thought Margaret was spending the night." Patrice asked as she noticed the empty couch.

"She went to lay down with Sharon when I got up. She had a rough night and neither of us wanted her to be left alone. You can go back and join them. Sharon is asleep, but I'm sure Margaret won't mind the company."

Patrice smiled softly and quietly made her way down the hall. Provenza took a coffee cup from the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Let's go outside so we can talk in private."

Andy silently followed Provenza outside. He sat on the top step, resting his back against the railing as Provenza sat across from him. "What time did Ricky get in?"

"Around 1:30. The poor kid cried when he saw Sharon…broke my heart. Thank goodness she slept through it. She still doesn't know he's here." Andy rubbed his temple and took a careful sip of his scalding hot coffee. "She had a terrible nightmare just before midnight, pulled the IV out before I could stop her. Margaret, Rusty and I finally got her settled back down and back to sleep just before Ricky arrived. Then the line got kinked up sometime after four and Margaret had to change it out. I know you didn't come by this early just to make small talk. So spill it."

Provenza looked at Andy over the edge of his coffee cup, he took a deep breath before he spoke, "Jackson Raydor is dead."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Finally an update! I want to sincerely thank those who have reviewed, followed and liked this story. And thanks to those who have encouraged me to update. No beta, so any mistakes are mine.**

Andy Flynn was sure he had heard his best friend and partner incorrectly, "What?"

"Jackson Raydor is dead." Provenza repeated. "I got the call around four this morning. He's with Morales now and I have Tao and Julio waiting there as well."

"No. I don't believe..." Andy shook his head.

Provenza reached down to sit his coffee cup on the deck beside him, "The guards found him on the floor of his cell. There is no way of knowing for sure yet, but Morales thinks a heart attack. I told Mike and Julio to come here as soon as they find out the details."

Still in shock, Andy stood and walked down the steps to the grass below, his back to his best friend. "How am I going to tell them? This is crazy! After everything that has happen... I...guess I need to wake Ricky and tell him first."

"Tell me what?"

Andy turned, startled to find an exhausted looking Ricky Raydor standing on the deck just behind Provenza. He shared a glance with Provenza before looking back at Ricky. He was so much like his mother, Andy had already learned. He had no doubt that Ricky would handle the news of his father's death with great strength and dignity.

Provenza stood, offering Ricky his seat but the young man declined. "What's going on Andy? Mom's okay, isn't she…Please don't tell me something else has happened to her." The panic evident in his trembling voice, "I don't think I can take much more." In his bare feet, gym shorts and white t-shirt Ricky made his way down the steps to where Andy stood on the damp grass.

"Your mom's okay, Son. Let's take a little walk in the yard." Andy offered as he nodded to Provenza.

Provenza watched from his seat on the deck as Andy and Ricky walked slowly to the back corner of the yard. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he kept his eyes on the two men. He was so distracted that he didn't hear the patio door open. "Louie?" Patrice called from the door way. "Sharon's awake; I thought Andy would like to know." Provenza turned slightly and nodded at Patrice. Once he turned his attention back to the yard, he could see Andy holding Ricky in a tight embrace. Andy patted the younger man on the back before slowly making his way across the yard alone.

Andy sat heavily on the top step, resting his back against the deck railing. "He's calling Emily right now. As I suspected, his greatest concern is for Sharon and how she is going to react to the news. He said something that really caught me off guard though." Andy shook his head in unease, "I get the feeling that Ricky and Emily know far more about the way Jack treated Sharon than they ever let on."

"What do you mean?" Provenza questioned.

"Ricky's first words after I told him were, well at least the Bastard can't hurt her any more. And believe me when I say that was my first thoughts as well, but…I don't know." Andy shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "My own kids have been in the same boat as Emily and Ricky before…"

"Now you hold on one damn minute Flynn!" Provenza interrupted, pointing his finger, "You cannot compare yourself to Jackson Raydor! Yes you screwed up when your kids were young, but you were never as rotten and lousy as Jack. Besides you have proven yourself to be a damn good father time and time again!"

Andy smiled sadly, "I pray you're right. Rick said I have already shown he and Emily more love and attention in the short time Sharon and I have been together than they have ever had from their father."

"Ricky's right." Sharon's voice was hoarse and did not sound like her own.

'Damn! These Raydors sure do have the knack for sneaking up on people' Provenza thought with a roll of his eyes as he shifted in his chair to look at his Captain. Andy hastily jumped up from his place on the steps and was beside Sharon in seconds. Carefully, he placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I forgot to tell you, Patrice said the Captain was awake." Provenza mumbled as he quickly stood from his chair and moved past Sharon and Andy to give the two some much needed privacy.

Andy stood in front of Sharon, his hands loosely holding to her waist. She looked so much better than she did just the night before. The new bruises to her eye and cheek bone were still dark and violent looking, but her eyes no longer had that exhausted, dull look from the days past. Her hair had been brushed out and was now in a loose bun on the top of her head. She wore black yoga pants, a red tank top and her favorite charcoal cardigan. Sharon's glasses were absent and she squinted when she noticed movement behind them. "Andy, I know Ricky is here. Margaret told me before she left for the hospital." Sighing, "I just can't believe Jack called Ricky and involved him in this mess. What…"

"Sweetheart…" Andy tried to interrupt.

Sharon squinted again as she tried to resign herself with what or rather who she was seeing. "Andy, why is Ricky standing in the middle of the backyard at this time of the morning. And who is he on the phone with?" Sharon tried to move around Andy, but he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Sharon, why don't we go back inside?" Andy encouraged.

Sharon tried to step away from Andy, but he still held firm. "No…Andy, what's going on? I'm only going to ask you once." Sharon demanded.

Andy could see the fear flashing in her eyes, "Please, if you won't go back inside, then at least sit down. I need to tell you something and more than anything I need you to say calm."

Sharon moved her gaze from Ricky and looked up to meet Andy's concerned chestnut eyes. "I'm calm; And I'll sit, but you better tell me whatever it is you need to tell me and I mean right now!"

Andy held to Sharon's side as she sat in the adjacent Adirondack chair. Once she was comfortable, Andy knelt down in front of her, his knees cracking in protest. Carefully he took her left hand in his. "Andy, you're scaring me. Is Emily okay?"

Andy could feel Sharon tremble, and a single lone tear ran down her cheek. Andy squeezed her hand tighter, "Emily's fine. It's not Emily. It's…Jack. A guard found him on the floor of his cell early this morning. He was nonresponsive. He's with Morales now. Mike and Julio are at the morgue waiting to see what Fernando finds. He suspects a heart attack but he won't know for sure…"

Sharon was no longer looking at Andy; her eyes had drifted to her son, still standing with his back to them in the rear of the yard. "I've already told Ricky." Andy continued. "And he's talking with Emily right now." Andy paused, studying her face even though her eyes were still glued to where Ricky stood, "Sharon…please say something."

She slowly turned her head back to look at Andy, the shock and confusion evident on her features. "I…" Sharon whispered, shaking her head. Her gaze drifted back to Ricky and she stood suddenly, taking a still squatting Andy by surprise. She pulled her hand from Andy's grasp and held to his shoulder as she silently stepped around him. Carefully, she steadied herself on the railing and took the steps down to the still damp grass one at a time. Andy stood, but he did not follow her despite his overwhelming desire to.

Ricky ended his call and turned to face the back of the house just as his Mom was a little more than half way to him. His shock to find her walking toward him in the damp early morning grass, gave way to a hurricane of emotions. He stood for a brief moment watching as she slowly moved toward him. Her feet were also bare and she was holding her arms at her sides which Ricky found as odd. He knew she had to be chilled and he wondered why she wasn't pulling her sweater tight as was her usual habit. Taking several quick long strides, Ricky stood a few mere feet from his Mother. As she stepped closer, Ricky drew in a ragged breath. When he had watched her sleeping last night in the pale light of Andy's bedroom, he hadn't been able to see the intensity to the bruising across her cheek and eye. Ricky could feel the anger burn through him like a canon blast and he clinched his fist tight. "Mom…" He whispered as she finally stood directly in front of him. She was considerably shorter than him in her bare feet and Ricky felt like he was swallowing her whole as he carefully hugged her close.

"You need a haircut." She tried to smile as she stepped back to look closely at her son. His eyes were tired and his face was scruffy with several days' worth of stubble. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't…" Ricky interrupted with a tone that caused Sharon to pause. "You have apologized for him our entire lives and…I just really don't want to hear it. The son of a bitch finally got what he deserved."

"Richard William Raydor!" Ricky was shocked at the strength and volume of her voice. Yes, she still sounded a bit hoarse, but there was no missing her underlying tone. "You will not address your father that way! He may have made some very poor choices in his life, but he was still your father." Ricky crossed his arms over his chest and solemnly looked away from his Mother; he could feel the pressure building in the back of his throat, but he refused to cry, not now, not because of him. Reaching up Sharon lovingly placed her hand on Ricky's arm. "Please Ricky. Talk to me."

Ricky looked down, but instead of meeting his Mother's gaze his eyes fell to her hand resting gently on his arm. Despite the gauze wrapped across her palm and over the back of her hand to her wrist, he could make out deep bruising and a few scratch marks that peeked out from under the protective wrapping. "Did he…do that?" Ricky's eyes drifted to his Mother's pale green ones.

Sharon lifted her hand from her son's arm and slowly dropped it to her side. Frowning slightly, "Ricky…"

"Stop…Just stop Mom." Ricky said sadly with a shake of his head. "I …can't do this right now. If you will excuse me."

Andy watched from his place on the deck steps. He really couldn't hear what was being said, but he couldn't help but frown when he realized that Ricky was no longer standing with Sharon. Instead he was quickly walking toward him. "Ricky?" He questioned as the boy hurried past him up the steps.

Ricky paused only for a second, "Make sure she's okay. She shouldn't be out here wasting her energy…on him." Andy glanced back to Sharon. She still stood in the same spot, he couldn't see her face but he could make out the trembling of her shoulders. He longed to go to her, but he also felt the urgent need to make sure that Ricky would be okay too.

"Ricky?" Andy turned back to question the boy, but he recognized suddenly that he was now alone on the deck. Once again Andy's attention was drawn back to the petite figure of the woman he loved more than life itself. Her hands hung awkwardly at her sides and as he started toward her, he hoped more than anything that she would turn and look at him. But she didn't.

As Andy reached Sharon he wrapped his arms gently around her, pulling her back flush against his chest. "Let me take you inside. You're freezing out here." She continued to tremble against him, but she made no effort to move.

"He's…" Andy had to strain to hear her even though she was standing right in front of him. "So angry…"

"I know." Andy wanted to add 'can you blame the kid' but he knew better. Emotions were running too high and he certainly did not want to add fuel to the flame. Reaching down Andy cradled Sharon's left hand in his in an effort to get her to turn around and move back inside. Instead of the always cold hand he was expecting to hold, Andy was confused when her hand felt warm and sticky in his grasp. Glancing down, he found it hard to control the panic welling up inside of him. Blood, dark crimson, covered his hand and hers. It dripped from her finger tips on to her pants leg and had already formed a small puddle in the grass. "Damn-it Sharon, you're bleeding."

As if in slow motion Sharon lifted her hand and stared intently at the blood. "I'm fine." She whispered as Andy franticly pulled the arm of her sweater up to find that the catheter needle had somehow become dislodged causing blood to flow out of the IV site. "Andy, look at me. I'm fine. We'll go inside and Patrice will get this all cleaned up."

Andy's eyes met hers and the tired but composed, stunning jade eyes he found staring back at him instantly calmed his madly beating heart. Sharon held her arm adjacent to her chest, while Andy pulled her close into his side as they slowly made their way back to the deck and into the house.

Rusty was the first to notice them as Sharon and Andy entered into the kitchen through the patio doors. Andy could see the panic wash over the kid's face and he could clearly hear it in Rusty's voice as he called for Patrice to come quick. Sharon's face had paled considerably during their trek in from the yard, Andy was thankful when he finally had her seated at the dining table. Not more than ten minutes later, Patrice had Sharon taken care of and also helped her change into clean clothes while Andy showered.

Sharon sat resting against the headboard while she waited for Andy. She glanced at her cell phone every few seconds willing Emily to call her back. The fact that her daughter did not answer her call right away did not in any way surprise Sharon. Emily had her own way of dealing with things and sometimes that meant ignoring her Mother. Sharon resolved to give her oldest some time, but her patience would not hold out for long. Slipping off the bed, Sharon padded down the hall and peered into the guest room expecting to find Ricky, but the room was empty. Next she walked across to Rusty's room and found it empty as well. Frowning, she continued down the hall to the living room where she found Rusty, Provenza and Patrice sitting around the dining table. "Rusty, where's your brother?" She questioned as she moved closer to the table.

Provenza stood and pulled out a chair for Sharon. "The kid needed some space. He'll be back shortly." Provenza watched the alarm flood over Sharon's face. "He'll be fine. Sit…Rusty, why don't you get your Mom some tea."

Sharon sat across from Provenza, pulling her cream cardigan close. She placed her phone on the table, "Have you heard from Mike?"

"No. Not yet. Did you get a chance to speak with Emily?"

Sharon sighed, shaking her head. "No. I called and left a message, but I haven't spoken with her."

"I talked with Emily just before Ricky left." Rusty interjected as he placed a mug of hot green tea on the table in front of his mother. "She was going into a two hour rehearsal, but she said she would call when she was done."

"Oh. Okay…good." Sharon smiled sadly at her youngest.

"I'm sorry Mom. I should have let you know before now, I just kind of forgot with everything going on." Just as Rusty was about to sit, the door bell sounded, "I'll get it."

Rusty hurried to the door but was interrupted by Andy who was just coming down the hall. "I've got it, Rusty." Andy opened the door to find a very somber looking Tao and Sanchez.

"How's the Captain? Julio questioned as he followed Mike inside.

"She's hanging in there." Andy patted Julio softly on the back. "Come on everyone is around the dining table."

"Captain." Mike acknowledged as he made his way to the closest empty chair.

"Ma'am." Julio nodded.

Provenza stood, giving Andy his chair next to Sharon as everyone got settled around the table. "Before you get started Mike…" Sharon spoke up, as she shared a tired smile with Mike and then Julio. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of this. You'll never know how much I appreciate it."

Both men smiled solemnly at their Captain, before Mike began to speak. Taking his note pad from his pocket, "The official cause of death was a subarachnoid hemorrhage."

"English, Mike…english." Provenza's voice carried across the room.

"He died from a brain aneurysm?" Sharon questioned the shock evident in her voice, before Mike had a chance to continue.

"Yes ma'am." Mike continued. "Morales said there's no way of knowing how long he's had the aneurysm, but from the position and size of the rupture he thinks it has been there for quite a while. There's one more thing… not that it is any consolation really, but Jack was also suffering from cirrhosis of the liver. The doctor speculates that he probably wouldn't have lived more than a year, two max had he continued to drink."

Andy placed his hand on Sharon's leg, giving her a soft squeeze. Her expression had not changed and would not give way to the emotions brewing inside her. But Andy could tell just from the shift from light to dark in her beautiful green eyes that Sharon was struggling to hold it all together. She stood suddenly, "Mike, Julio…Thank you. Really…now if you will excuse me." Turning, she picked up her phone and slipped it into her sweater pocket as she hurried out of the dining room and down the hall.

Andy stood to follow her but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to find Provenza next to him shaking his head. "I know you don't like it, but she needs some time to herself. Just give her a little while. Please."

Andy looked from Provenza to the worried faces of Mike, Julio and Patrice. Finally his eyes settled on Rusty who nodded in agreement. Andy sighed heavily, sinking into his chair. "What do we do now?"

"We saw Ricky when we were leaving the morgue. He was taking care of having Jack transferred to a funeral home."

Andy looked at Julio in disbelief, "Ricky was at the morgue? Alone? Oh, god" Andy ran his fingers through his hair, "Sharon is NOT going to like this." Andy stood and began pacing, "Damn-it…he's so much like his mother. Headstrong, stubborn, taking care of everyone else…Jeez, I would have gone with the kid."

Rusty and Provenza shared a mirrored look as Andy continued to pace. They both understood Ricky's desire to make sure Jack's arrangements were taken care of so his Mother would not have to focus on the details. But Andy was also right. Sharon would not like the fact that Ricky had taken on such a delicate task by himself; despite the fact that had roles been reversed Sharon would have done the exact same thing as her son. Mike and Julio took this opportunity to offer their condolences once again before excusing themselves. Provenza and Patrice also decided that they would give the family some space but they promised to come back later in the evening. Patrice wanted to be on hand when Margaret came back after her hospital rounds to evaluate Sharon just in case.

Sharon lay curled on her side in the middle of the bed. She hugged Andy's robe close as her phone rested on the bed beside her. She had yet to try Emily again, but she had dialed Ricky once she was alone only to get his voicemail. Never in her life had she felt so out of control and it took all of her strength not to give into the overwhelming anxiety threatening to consume her. She knew she had to be strong for Ricky and Emily, but for once in her life Sharon Raydor wasn't sure how much strength she had left. Thinking back to look on Ricky's face as they stood in the early morning air, Sharon couldn't stifle the mournful sob that escaped her. Over the years she had spent so much time and effort shielding Ricky and Emily from the fallout of their father's addiction and now she couldn't help but wonder if all of her efforts were for naught. Sharon felt like her mind was running in a thousand directions as another sob escaped her lips. The dull headache she had woken up with was now throbbing behind her eyes and she knew she needed to take something before it made her sick, but she just didn't have the energy to move. Sharon curled tighter into herself, pulling Andy's robe up over her nose hoping his smell would settle the fury churning inside her.

Andy leaned against the door way of their bedroom listening as each of her muffled sobs shattered another piece of his heart. He longed to go to Sharon and pull her tight in to the safety of his arms. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay. But Andy knew that was a promise he couldn't make. Once again even in death, Jack Raydor was making his presence known in all of their lives.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Warning rated M for language and content**

Andy Flynn wasn't sure how long he lingered, leaning against the doorway, watching and listening. It had been several minutes at least since he had heard any sound coming from the beautiful woman curled up in the middle of his…their bed. Andy quietly stepped into the room, his patience for leaving her alone having evaporated long ago. He was just past the doorway when he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He wanted to ignore it, his heart begged him to ignore it, but his mind won out. Stepping back into the hall, Andy pulled his phone from his pocket and was surprised to see Gavin's name on the display.

"Yeah." He whispered as he stepped further from the bedroom.

"We've got a big problem." Gavin wasted no time and Andy could tell by his tone that their day was about to get considerably worse. "Ricky was just here. Can you or Provenza get a copy of the phone call Jack made to Ricky yesterday?"

Andy sighed heavily as he moved into the living room. "We can get it. Why?"

"Just get it and then we all need to talk, in person."

"But…" Andy tried to interrupt Gavin.

Gavin's tone deepened, "Look Andy, I know you don't really want to leave Sharon, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was necessary. Meet at PAB in an hour…will that give you enough time?"

"It'll have to. See you then." Andy ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Fuck!" He muttered as he turned his attention to Rusty's concerned face. "I've gotta go out for a little while. You'll look after her…" Andy turned his head back towards the bedroom. "Until…"

"I've got her, Andy. Go."

"Thanks Kid." Andy grabbed his keys and badge, he decided against retrieving his weapon from the lockbox in his closet on the slim chance that Sharon was actually asleep. Hurrying for the car, Andy pulled his phone from his pocket as he made his way across his front porch. He dialed Provenza first, explaining what they needed to do and that he would be by to pick him up shortly. Next he dialed Buzz. Andy hated to involve Buzz since in essence this was a personal matter, but Buzz assured him he would have the call keyed up and ready to listen to in electronics by the time they got there.

Andy's mind drifted to thoughts of Ricky as he drove. Ricky had been very emotional when he arrived well after midnight last night, but Andy had just chalked that up to exhaustion and a culmination of everything that has happen in the last few weeks. Then this morning, Andy had to admit that he was surprised to see glimmers of anger seeping through Ricky's normally calm and collected temperament. Andy's mind shifted to his brief conversation with Gavin from several minutes earlier. Andy didn't know Gavin that well, but he had never heard the man sound so rattled. 'What in the hell could Jack have possibly said to Ricky that made Gavin so out of sorts' Andy wondered. Andy slammed his palm hard against the steering wheel as he pulled into Provenza's drive. "Damn you Jack Raydor, damn you."

******sasasa******

Andy walked quickly through the empty murder room with Provenza not far behind. The door to electronics was open and Andy was relived to find Buzz and Gavin already there waiting on them. Gavin motioned for Andy to take the chair next to Buzz but he declined, nodding for Provenza to sit instead. Andy leaned against the credenza behind them and watched as Gavin started to pace. They waited for a few moments as Buzz typed away on the keyboard, while Provenza was uncharacteristically quiet.

Buzz turned in his chair, "Lieutenants, I have the audio file of the call keyed up. I only listened to the very beginning just to make sure I had the correct call. I can step outside if you prefer, while the call plays."

Andy glanced at Gavin, before shaking his head. "It's okay Buzz. We trust that you understand that whatever you hear is personal and confidential." Andy glanced at Gavin again; the man looked like he had aged five years in the last few days. "Before we get started, where's Ricky now?"

Gavin sighed deeply before leaning against the wall. "I'm not sure. He was demanding answers that I…refused to give him. I tried to play dumb, but…" Gavin removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "He wasn't buying that either."

Andy crossed his arms over his chest slightly irritated, "What exactly was he asking?"

Gavin shook his head and pointed to the monitor, "We need to listen to this call and then…damn it Andy, it's bad…it's got to be really bad…Please, can't we just listen and then figure out what we need to do."

Andy ran his fingers though his silver hair as Provenza turned to look at him. "Go ahead Buzz," Provenza finally spoke as Andy nodded solemnly at him. Andy held his breath for a brief moment as the sound of the dial tone filled the room.

"Hello." Ricky answered.

"Richard." Jack's voice was loud and Buzz reached over to turn the volume down.

"Dad? Is that you?" The surprise was evident in Ricky's voice.

"Richard...umm Ricky…"

"Dad, what's going on? Why are you calling me from a LAPD number?"

"Ricky…just listen, Son. I…need your help. I…really messed up…I've made a fucking mess of everything."

There was a pause before Ricky spoke again, "Where's Mom? Is she okay?"

Gavin moved his hand up to cover his mouth as they continued to listen. "God damn- it Ricky…I need your help…me…your father…"

"Have you been drinking? You sound like you have been drinking." Ricky paused again, "Look, Dad if you got arrested for a DUI or something… I can't help you. And don't you dare bother Mom because she won't help you either." Silence filled the phone line. "Dad…are you there? Dad, I'm hanging up if you don't say something."

"Richard William Raydor, I did not raise you to speak to me like that!"

"You... didn't raise me at all." Ricky countered, the irritation evident in his voice. "Mom did that all by herself, no thanks to you." The line was silent again. "I'm hanging up." Ricky continued.

"It's always about your Mother! Your fucking, always by the book, Mother. Nag, nag, nag that's all she did. Nag me about money, nag me about drinking… nag me about not spending time with you and your fucking sister." Jack's voice was taunting and slightly slurred. "I should have slit the bitch's throat a few years ago while I had the chance!" The look of shock and then sadness on Andy's face as he listened mirrored that of everyone in the room. "She always thought she was too good for me, but I showed her! I…showed her that I could take what I wanted. She was my wife…Mine! And she was not going to tell me no!"

"What...are you...talking about?" Ricky's voice sound like that of a small boy.

Buzz pressed the button to pause the audio file. "Maybe I should step outside." Provenza reached over and patted Buzz on the arm before asking him to continue the playback. Glancing back at Andy, Buzz took a deep breath before pressing play again.

"But I made sure after that… if I couldn't have her, no one else would want her." Jacks laughter sounded through the speakers, "I would bet good money that icy bitch hasn't fucked Andy Flynn yet, I'm sure she wouldn't want to scare the poor bastard off. You know…even now, years later when I'm really, really drunk… I can still see the blood and the bourbon rolling down her milky white skin. That is an image I never want to forget…she was so fucking hot…And she begged me to stop…she pleaded with me…but I had her right where I wanted her…And then today, when I grabbed her by the wrist I felt that same power once again."

"Shut up…shut up!" Ricky's muttered cry sounded across the room. Gavin glanced over to see tears brimming in Andy's eyes. The silence on the call filled the room and almost a minute passed without Ricky or Jack speaking.

"Who is this?" Jack's voice suddenly sounded confused. "I didn't call anyone. Who is this?" He demanded again.

"Dad." Ricky whispered.

"Ricky, my boy…how are you Son?"

"Dad?" Ricky whispered once more before the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there…Hello?" Jack continued until finally he hung up.

The electronics room was silent once again. Andy had moved over into the corner of the room with his back to everyone, he could feel the panic and sorrow welling up in his chest, threatening to take his breath away and he wondered for a minute if he was on the brink of a panic attack. "Well…" Provenza started, but he couldn't find the right words.

"He...the bastard was fucking insane!" Gavin finally spoke. "She…must never know about this. Do you hear me Andy? Sharon must never know about this."

Andy pivoted and was across the room in two long strides, "We are NOT keeping this from her…Gavin, we can't keep this from her. Sharon deserves to know…She would want to know. But first, we've got to find Ricky. Can you think of where he may have gone?" Gavin shook his head.

"Maybe we should call Emily and ask her. Do you think Ricky told her about…" Provenza motioned to the screen.

"I don't know. I…just…don't want to upset Emily any more than necessary. We…" Andy was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. "Damn-it" he muttered as he pulled the phone from his pocket to find Rusty's name on the display. "Look Rusty, I don't really…" Andy answered, pausing as he was interrupted by Rusty. "What do you mean she's not there?" Andy held his phone in one hand and ran his fingers though his hair with the other as he listened to Rusty. "How long ago?" Provenza and Buzz both stood as they listened to Andy's side of the conversation. "No Rusty. Stay there…just in case she comes home." There was another pause as Andy listened. "And you've tried Ricky too? What about Emily did she ever call…" Andy sighed and blew out a long puff of air. "Okay. Please stay put. I'm here with Gavin, Provenza and Buzz. We will find her. Trust me Kid. She'll be okay." Andy listened a few more seconds. "This is not your fault, Rusty! Listen to me! This…is not your fault. Now let me go. I promise I'll call you the second I know anything." Andy ended the call and looked directly at Gavin.

"What? What did the kid say?" Provenza demanded.

"Just a minute…" Andy demanded as he dialed a number on his phone. "Come on…pick up…pick up!" Andy muttered as he listened until the call went to voicemail.

Andy looked up to three very concerned faces staring back at him. "Sharon…she left in Rusty's car while the kid was in the shower. And now she's not answering. No one's answering. Not Sharon, not Ricky nor Emily."

"But the Captain's not supposed to drive…" Buzz stammered.

"Tell us something we don't already know, Reserve Officer Watson." Provenza countered to Buzz's sad smirk.

"Stop it you two. Focus!" Andy turned his attention back to Gavin. "Any idea at all where we should even start?"

"No…Not really." Gavin shook his head in mirrored worry.

"Lieutenant, if I may?" Buzz reached for Andy's phone. "I just remembered that Lieutenant Tao placed the find friends app on your phone and the Captain's phone. We should be able to easily locate her as long as her phone is on." Andy, Provenza and Gavin watched with bated breath as Buzz scrolled through the apps on Andy's phone until he found the find friends app on the last page. Buzz held the phone up as the map of Sharon's location came into view.

"Santa Monica Pier?" Provenza questioned as he looked from the screen and back to Andy. "Why in the hell would the Captain go to Santa Monica Pier?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Rated M for language. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

Sharon Raydor was not a reckless person by nature. It could never be said that she made rash decisions, but today the silence from Emily and the very evident anger from Ricky pushed all rational thoughts from Sharon's mind. As she circled through the second parking lot south of the pier, Sharon drove slowly as she looked in earnest for Ricky's Jeep. She would have been better prepared had she thought to get her glasses, but in her panicked state Sharon only grabbed Rusty's keys and her phone on her way out of the house. As she exited the parking lot, she began to wonder if she was wrong and maybe Ricky wasn't even here but she couldn't, she wouldn't give up until she looked through all five parking lots. Several minutes later, Sharon turned into the forth lot, glad to find it sparse with cars. Finally, parked on the last row she spotted Ricky's white Jeep. Pulling the Volvo into the next empty spot, Sharon sat for a moment after she turned the car off. She lifted her phone from the passenger's seat, not surprised to find two miss calls from Rusty and three missed calls from Andy. Clutching her phone and keys in one hand, Sharon stood from the open car door. She stretched her back and shoulders before she closed the door and started down the wooden pathway to the beach.

Nearing the end of the path, Sharon stopped to scan the shoreline for her son. She raised her hand to her face shielding her eyes from the brightness of the sun as she looked to the north. This stretch of beach was relatively empty and even without her glasses she could easily make out Ricky sitting alone not far from the water's edge. The tightness in her chest that had been present since the early morning eased just a little. Slipping out of her black flip flops, Sharon sat her shoes to the side of the path as she stepped onto the sand. The wind picked up as she made her way through the warm sand, easily blowing tendrils of auburn curls from her messy bun. As she got closer, it was if Ricky sensed her presence. He turned once and their eyes met briefly, before his shoulders slumped and his gaze fell to the expanse of water in front of him. Sharon slowly moved behind Ricky. Once she was beside him she held to this right shoulder with her left hand to steady herself as she sat next to him.

Sharon dropped her phone and keys into the sand in front of her as she hugged her knees tight. She didn't look at Ricky; instead her tired green eyes sought out the strength and comfort of the waves as they tumbled in to shore. "I remember the last time I found you here." She chuckled softly, "You were just a kid, upset because your Dad promised to be there for your graduation and then he didn't show up. I know he…spent what seems like a lifetime always letting you and your sister down, but…"

She stopped when she felt Ricky's hand on her leg. "Don't." He whispered, still not looking at his mother. "Please don't make any more excuses for him. I don't think I can stand to hear any more excuses."

Sharon took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump of emotions in her throat. "He…" She started again, but stopped when she felt Ricky tense beside her. "Okay…okay." She breathed as she realized that she wasn't going to get very far on this topic. Minutes passed as she sat there with her eyes closed, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall.

The tightness intensified once again in Sharon's chest with each crashing wave that gave in to silence between she and her son. She finally dared to look at him. His eyes were red and his hair was just as much of a wild mess as she assumed hers was. She waited for him to meet her gaze, silently begging Ricky to look at her but his eyes held fast to the ocean and skyline beyond them. 'Time, maybe he just needs more time', Sharon thought as she crossed her legs and dropped her hands into her lap where she toyed with a button on her cardigan. 'But, there were certain things that would not wait, things that had to be taken care of,' Sharon's mind continued to race as she traced the outline of the button in her lap. Finally she spoke again, "We need to go down to the morgue and have your father's body transferred to a funeral home so that we can make arrangements for his…"

Ricky's voice was low as he interrupted her. Sharon struggled to hear him over the sound of the wind and waves. "I've already had his body transferred and he will be cremated later today. Dr. Morales suggested a place that would hold his ashes until Emily and I are ready to decide…" Ricky's words trailed off as he finally glanced at his mother and found a look of shock written over her bruised features.

It was not very often that Sharon Raydor was at a loss for words. "You…" Sharon shook her head and looked away from Ricky. "Cremated…" She breathed, swallowing deeply. "Ricky, regardless of everything that has happen…your father… he deserves a proper… burial."

Instantly Ricky was to his feet, his quick movement causing sand to cascade across Sharon's lap. "Shit…shit…" he muttered. "Mom…" his voice was choked and sent shards pain through Sharon's heart. She placed her left hand by her side and struggled to get to her feet, only to fall back into the sand beneath her. "He deserves nothing…Damnit Mom why can't you see that!"

Ricky stood just to the left of Sharon, his back to her. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she watched at him. His hands were clinched in tight fists; his head was hung low, almost touching his chest.

"Ricky…please, look at me."

Unable to resist the hurt in his Mother's voice, Ricky turned. But instead of looking down to where she was still sitting, his eyes drifted back to the wooden pathway leading to the parking lot where he found Gavin and Andy both resting against the path railing. Sharon was surprised when Ricky chuckled slightly. "Looks like your ride has grown impatient."

"My ride…What are you taking about?" Sharon asked suddenly confused at Ricky's change in topic. "I didn't ride with anyone. I drove here in Rusty's…"

"Jesus Christ Mom!" Ricky interjected. Sharon opened her mouth to chide her son for his use of language but she changed her mind once she realized that he was now squatting directly in front of her. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for several beats before Ricky spoke again. "Mom…" his voice was choked again as a single lone tear slipped from his eye. Sharon reached up with her bandaged hand and caught it before it reached the center of his cheek.

"I'm fine." She smiled softly, hoping to reassure him. "I had to find you…I couldn't stand it another minute."

"I'm fine too." He smiled sadly at her. "I wanted…I needed to take care of things…to take care of him on my own." Sharon started to speak, but Ricky shook his head to stop her. "I know you don't agree with some of the decisions that Emily and I have made, but…we feel that this is right for us and for you. Even though you don't see that right now, just trust us. Please…trust me."

Sharon looked down for a brief moment, before meeting Ricky's eyes once again. "I do…I trust you and Emily. I just wanted to spare the both of you…"

"Stop…" Ricky's voice was soft this time as he gently touched his Mother's cheek. "It's our turn, you have sheltered us from him and his addictions for most of our lives. That stops right now."

Sharon could see the love and determination mirrored in her son's eyes. "Okay." She nodded her head softly, "I'll try."

Ricky stood and reached down to help Sharon to her feet. He quickly held to her waist when she swayed slightly. "Just a little dizzy, it will pass." Still holding to his mother with one hand, Ricky reached down to pick her keys and phone up, shaking the sand off he held them out to her. Slowly they made their way across the sand to where Andy and Gavin patiently waited. Gavin knelt down and held Sharon's shoe out so she could slide her foot in. "Gavin, I think I'm capable of putting my shoes on."

"Humor me." He replied with the raise of an eyebrow as Sharon silently complied.

Without a word, Andy slipped his arm around Sharon and pulled her into his side. Gavin and Ricky walked just ahead of Andy and Sharon as they made their way onto the parking area. Sharon instantly noticed Rusty's car was gone and looked to Andy in question. "I sent Provenza home in it. I thought it would be best if he kept Rusty company until you got back." Sharon closed her eyes and hung her head as she suddenly considered the worry and panic that Rusty must have felt. As they neared their cars, Andy turned his attention to Ricky, "Rick, why don't you let Gavin take your Mom home in your car so that you can ride with me?"

Ricky looked from Andy and then to his Mom for reassurance, "Yeah, sure…okay." Ricky tossed his keys to Gavin and waited while Andy got Sharon settled into the Jeep.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Sharon held Andy's gaze while he reached across her to fasten the safety belt. Andy reached up and gently cupped her face. Her eyes were a cloudy green and as he peered into them he took a ragged breath.

"You needed to find your son. I get it. You know I would have done the exact same thing." Andy placed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back to give her a small smile. "I love you."

"Love you. Be careful." She whispered as Andy closed the door and walked to his car.

***sasasasasa***

Andy and Ricky rode in companionable silence as they moved farther away from the pier. Andy had a lot to say to the young man, but he wanted to wait until they got to their destination. He also didn't want to push Ricky to talk. He had the feeling that pushing Ricky would be like pushing Sharon and he knew that was never a good idea. It wasn't until Ricky realized that they weren't going straight back to Andy's house that he finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" Ricky questioned as he stared out the passenger window.

Andy glanced over at the young man and noticed he was picking at a button on the front of his shirt. 'So very much like his mother,' Andy thought with a brief smile. "Somewhere the two of us can talk without being interrupted. It's not much further."

Ricky shrugged in reply. His eyes drifted back out the window as he began to worry that maybe Andy was mad. 'He doesn't sound mad, but it is my fault Mom drove when she wasn't supposed to.' Ricky closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat as the last 24 hours began to play over and over in his mind. He could feel the anger and sadness threatening to overtake him, but he refused to break in front of Andy. Ricky wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt the car come to a stop. Ricky opened his eyes, surprised to find that they were parked in an empty lot next to an Episcopal Church.

"Where are we?" Ricky asked as he unbuckled his safety belt.

Ignoring the question, Andy opened the car door and got out. "Come on." He motioned to Ricky before closing the door. Silently, Ricky followed Andy down the sidewalk that lead to the back of the church. The area just behind the church was beautifully landscaped with decorative bamboo and ornamental grasses. Ricky shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as he continued to follow Andy. The sidewalk opened into a courtyard like area with several concrete tables and benches. Andy paused at table near the back of the patio, as he sat Ricky took the bench opposite from him.

The silence was palpable as Ricky stared at his hands. Finally he spoke, "How'd you find this place?"

Andy paused for a brief moment before he spoke up, "The AA meeting I attend is held in the fellowship hall. And sometimes when I need some space to think…to sort things out, I come here. You know, we all have our places of comfort and solitude. Obviously, you find comfort from the ocean. Rusty finds comfort in his chess board. Your Mom…"

"Locks herself in the shower." Ricky finished as his eyes finally met Andy's.

Andy smiled sadly, holding Ricky's gaze, "She scared the shit out of me the first time she did that. Took everything I had not to break the door down, but I'm learning."

Ricky nodded and looked away as the silence surrounded them once again. Minutes passed with neither man speaking until finally Ricky couldn't take it any longer. "Look Andy, just go ahead. Get it over with."

"Excuse me?" Andy couldn't hide the confusion on his face.

Ricky stood and began pacing, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. "Yell at me. Let me have it for getting Mom so upset today. It's my fault she got in that car and drove to the beach to look for me. I just…I'm so fucking angry. I had to get away and I never in a million years thought that she would come looking for me, alone. I thought she would be with you. Why in the hell wasn't she with you?"

Andy sighed deeply, "Sit back down Son. I didn't bring you here because I'm mad at you. You did exactly what you needed to do. And if you were my son, I would have come looking for you just like your Mom did. I'm sorry I wasn't with Sharon earlier, but there was something very important that I…needed to check on."

Ricky still had not sat back down, he turned and looked at Andy, his eyes dark with anger. "What could be more important than my Mother?"

Andy snickered before he could stop himself, he face breaking into a sly grin. He was really beginning to like this kid. His reply was quick and to the point. "You." Ricky stared at Andy his eyes immediately softening. Andy waited for Ricky to take his seat before he continued. "Gavin called me after you left his office. He told me about your concerns…your demand for answers… We both were worried…so, we decided that we needed to listen to the phone call between you and..." Andy paused trying to decide if he was going to say your father, but instead he simply said, "Jack."

Ricky's head snapped up instantly and his face drained of all color, "You…listened to…" Ricky's dark eyes dropped to stare blankly at the table and he was unable to continue. Andy waited patiently for Ricky to gain some semblance of control.

"Gavin, Provenza and Buzz were with me. We all heard the entire…call. I'm sorry…"

"Don't…" Andy was surprised at the astuteness of Ricky's voice. "Andy, don't you dare say that. I'm so fucking tired of hearing I'm sorry from Mom. I certainly don't need to hear it from you too. What I need… right now is the truth." Ricky stood quickly from the bench and turned facing the back of the courtyard; he ran his hands through his hair causing it to stick out wildly. "Did he…did that Bastard do…what he described?"

The silence that followed foraged a furrow of hurt through Ricky's chest. He didn't want to look at Andy, but he knew he had to. As he turned Ricky saw the answer even before Andy spoke. The cockiness that is one hundred percent Andy Flynn was gone from the Lieutenant's face and the darkened eyes that stared back at Ricky held a depth of sadness that Ricky would never forget. Andy's voice was low and rough as he spoke, "Yes."

Ricky slumped back down on the bench, all his energy retreating his body. He rested his head on his arms as his mind raced with so many questions. "How long? How long have you known?"

Andy let out a shuddering breath, "Not long. I saw…her scars after she was taken by Simmons. She had planned on telling me before, but…things just didn't work out as she had hoped."

"Gavin knows?"

Andy nodded his head, but then realized that Ricky was not looking at him, "Gavin and Margaret found Sharon…the night it happened. They took care of her, actually they drove her to a hospital in Palm Springs where Margaret's sister was working a the time."

Ricky continued to rest his head on his arms, his voice was mumbled and low, "It was that summer Emily and I were in Europe." It wasn't a question, Andy recognized. "We didn't hear from Mom for several weeks and that just wasn't like her and the few times we called Gavin always had an excuse as to why we couldn't talk with her. That Thanksgiving, she was noticeably different. I remember Emily describing her as closed off. But, neither of us said one single word to her about it, we just acted like everything was fine. It was our first holiday at the condo and we knew she was working longer hours so we just chalked it up to that." Silence once again danced around them with only the occasional bird chirping breaking through the stillness. "Why…Why did she let him get away it?"

"It's not that simple Ricky."

"Isn't it!" Ricky practically yelled as he stood once again. "She's a fucking police officer. That Bastard deserved to rot in jail, but instead…he…he…" Andy stood and went to Ricky. "Andy, you do realize that he had a key to the condo. She LET him sleep on the fucking couch!" Andy tried to hold onto Ricky's forearm, but he jerked away. "How could she…do that? How…"

Andy quickly grabbed Ricky and pulled the young man tight to his chest despite his resistance, "She didn't remember" Andy calmly stated. "Ricky, listen to me. I had the same reaction as you when I found out but, trust me when I say she blocked most of the details out of her mind. That was the only way she…could survive. She didn't know it was Jack until yesterday in the interview room when he grabbed her by the wrist." Ricky stilled instantly, pushing back from Andy as he continued, "In that one moment every single, dreadful detail flooded back to her."

Ricky stumbled backward and once again sank to the concrete bench as he let Andy's words sink in. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought of how his Mother must have felt. Ricky closed his eyes, the intense anger that had burned so strongly was suddenly replace with a gut wrenching sadness. "What…do we do now?" He questioned as he met Andy's gaze from across the table.

"Gavin thinks we should do nothing, just keep the phone call and what was said to ourselves." Andy replied with little conviction.

"Fuck Gavin. I know he's Mom's best friend and he wants to protect her, but he's not family."

"Are you forgetting, I'm not technically family either."

Ricky rolled his eyes as he leaned forward on the bench, "Mom always had this little sparkle in the corner of her eyes. In the right light, it would look like golden embers burning there. Not everyone could see it, but I always did. Then I came home one Thanksgiving and it was gone. Do you know when I finally saw that sparkle again, when she started spending time with her good friend Andy. Even now, after everything she has been through in the last few weeks, I can still see it every single time you look at her."

Andy knew that sparkle too, swallowing hard, he tried to hide the sting in his eyes. "I love her."

"And that's why we can't keep this from her." Ricky reached across, placing his hand on Andy's. "Andy, we ARE a family now…the five of us. And I think I would be safe to assume that you despise secrets just as much as I do." Andy nodded as he waited for Ricky to continue. "So, I think it's time for a family meeting. Just the three of us at first and then when Mom is ready we fill Emily and Rusty in on everything."

Andy crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back on the bench, "I agree. As much as this is going to hurt, I would never feel comfortable keeping this from her. Besides, she already has the feeling that there is more going on than the obvious. One thing though, will you let me talk with her first?"

Ricky pondered Andy's question for a brief moment. "I can do that."

Andy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he lifted out to read the text displayed there. "She's wondering where we are." He looked from his phone and back to Ricky. "You're sure you are ready for this?"

Ricky stood and started across the courtyard to the sidewalk leading to the parking area. Andy was quick to follow. Ricky stopped as they stood on opposite sides of the car, "Andy, one more thing before we go." Andy threw a questioning look across the car at Ricky, "Thank you for...this. I appreciate your honesty more than you will ever know."

Silence once again filled the car as the two men made the short drive home. The minds of both filled with concern and hope as they pondered conversations yet to come.


	28. Chapter 28

Some fifteen minutes later, Andy pulled the car into his driveway. He looked to Ricky in confusion as they both immediately noticed that the Volvo was nowhere to be seen. Once out of the car, Andy quickly made his way across the yard and up onto the porch with Ricky not far behind. The house was quiet as they entered, a single lamp burning in the entry hall. As they rounded the corner into the living area, Andy came to a sudden stop, thus causing Ricky to knock into the back of him. They both watched, trying to be as quiet as possible, as Sharon lay curled on her side in Andy's brown leather recliner. The soft blue throw from the back of the couch was draped around her and her hair was no longer in the messy bun from earlier as it half hid her face as she slept. Ricky and Andy both turned, soundlessly they crept down the hall expecting to find Rusty in his room. A few moments later they realized the house was empty with the exception of Sharon.

Ricky followed Andy into the master bedroom as he pull out his phone. "I find it odd that they left her here alone, especially the way Gavin has been acting." Ricky nodded in agreement as Andy dialed Provenza's number. Ricky sat on the edge of the bed as he watched and listened to Andy as he paced the room while talking to Provenza. After a minute or so of basically listening, Andy ended the call.

"Well?" Ricky questioned.

"Rusty just dropped Provenza at home." Andy threw his phone on the bed and sat heavily in to the wingback chair in the corner. Leaning over, Andy ran his hands through his hair as he spoke, his voice tinged with amusement, "Basically, she threw them out. When they first got home, Rusty was upset and raised his voice at Sharon which in turn, pissed Gavin off. So he got in Rusty's face and before Provenza could step in your Mom told everyone to leave. Rusty had no choice but to escort Gavin and Louie home. Gavin tried to reason with her but she was having none of it." Andy chuckled before he could stop himself, "Provenza also said not to worry that Darth Raydor is alive and well."

Smirking slightly, Ricky stood, stretching his arms above his head, "She really lets the two of you get away with calling her that?"

Andy grinned slyly, "Well, sometimes…"

Ricky grinned back as he stepped away from the bed and into the doorway, "I'm going to shower and then relax a little bit. Maybe you could make Mom more comfortable in here."

"Nah, once I wake her, she wouldn't be able to relax again." Ricky nodded sadly before heading to his room, for he knew Andy was exactly right.

After changing into navy sweatpants and a dark grey henley, Andy quietly padded back down the hall to the living room. Thankfully, Sharon was still asleep so he stretched out on the sofa facing her. He could spend hours watching her sleep; she looked so small, curled up in his oversized leather recliner, but not fragile despite everything she has faced in the last few weeks. Andy had said it before and he meant it, fragility and Sharon Raydor could never be uttered in the same sentence.

Andy wasn't sure how long it had been since he drifted off, but a distinct sound forced him from sleep in a sudden panic. He sat up quickly, his sleep filled eyes focusing on the source of the noise that had awakened him. Sharon's blanket was now tossed haphazardly on the floor in front of the recliner. She whimpered again as her head rolled from one side to another. Andy moved to kneel beside her, careful not to yet touch her. Tears streamed from her still closed eyes and sweat lined her forehead and hairline. "No…no…" She mumbled, along with several words that Andy couldn't make out. Her hands were now balled into tight fist and her right foot was pressed hard into the arm of the chair.

"Sharon…sweetheart? Wake up…it's just a dream…you're safe…Sharon, wake up." His voice was just above a whisper as he tried to pull her from the tight grip the nightmare held on her. He was loathe to touch her, but his words did not seem to be working as he spoke again this time with more volume. Reluctantly, Andy placed his hand on Sharon's thigh. She jerked from his touch with a loud moan, but her eyes flew open. She struggled to catch her breath as her clouded green eyes finally began to find focus on Andy's face. She rested her hand on top of his in an effort to reassure him that she was okay.

Finally she found her voice as she pushed the damp hair from her face, "I'm okay…"

Andy shook his head to stop her from talking. He reached out and traced his thumb and index finger along the side of her cheek, "Just take a few minutes, relax…catch your breath and then if you want to talk about it?"

Sharon leaned back, pulling his hand tight against her chest. Her eyes drifted shut and she was silent for several minutes. Andy shifted to sit on the edge of the recliner, his hand drawing soothing circles just below her breastbone. He could feel her body relaxing until she opened her eyes once again and shifted in the chair to sit up. "Where's Ricky?"

"He wanted to shower and rest for a bit." Andy stood pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. He moved into the kitchen and Sharon could hear water running, a few seconds later Andy returned with a glass of water. Sharon was now sitting on the edge of the recliner. Using both hands she took the glass from Andy and slowly drank until it was empty. "More?"

Standing, she handed the glass back to Andy. "No…thank you."

Andy watched as Sharon silently made her way down the hall. He returned the glass to the kitchen before following her. He found her paused just inside of the doorway to the guest room. The door was slightly ajar as Andy followed Sharon's gaze to a sleeping Ricky. Smiling, Sharon turned and continued on into their bedroom. "He has always slept like that, even as a little boy he would sprawl across the bed on his stomach and eventually root me or his sister out of the way."

Andy smiled softly as he pulled the bedroom door closed, "Do you feel like a bath?" Andy watched as Sharon shrugged out of her cardigan and placed it across the arm of the wingback chair. His eyes drifted to her bare arms and he frowned in confusion as his gazed settled on a large bandage on the top of her forearm. "Sharon, I thought…Patrice replaced the IV needle in your arm this morning, just in case Margaret wants you to have more fluids."

Sharon's eyes slowly met Andy's. "She did. I…pulled it out before I went to look for Ricky. I just couldn't take the chance of it getting knocked out of place again. It really wasn't that bad." Andy closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Andy, I had to find him and I…couldn't have any distractions."

When Andy opened his eyes, Sharon's arms were crossed defiantly over her chest as she continued to stare at him. "I know. You did what you had to do. I know…" Sharon tilted her head, trying to make sense of his calm words. "Did you ever wonder why Ricky decided to drive to LA last night?" Andy continued, his eyes never leaving her face.

Sharon sighed deeply as her arms dropped to her sides, "I assumed Rusty called him. But, I really haven't given it that much thought." She in turn, continued to watch Andy's face. There was something he wasn't saying, something he was waiting for her to figure out. Sharon watched as he shifted from one foot to the other, his eyes still glued to her face. She more than anyone knew the tell-tell signs of when Andy was holding back.

He finally spoke, "Rusty didn't call his brother." Andy watched as Sharon tilted her head in that same manner she sometimes does when a case comes together.

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest once again. "Well, I know you didn't call him, so that only leaves…" She could see the affirmation on Andy's face before she even spoke, "Jack." Andy nodded, as he continued to hold her gaze. Her face slowly began to drain of what little color it held. "Jack…The anger…that explains why Ricky is so…angry."

Andy stepped closer to Sharon and reached out to take her hand, "I think you should sit down." Sharon jerked her hand away before he could firmly grasp it.

Anger and fear flashed in her eyes, "Don't you dare tell me to sit down. I need to…talk to Ricky…I need to find out what his father told him." Sharon stepped to the right hoping to move past Andy, but he was far more agile and stepped over to block her way.

Carefully, Andy held to her upper arms as she started to struggle against him. "Don't…Sharon, listen to me. Please…just listen to me for one minute." Her struggles slowed and he loosened his grip on her but still did not let go, "I have a copy of the call on my phone."

"I don't understand…"

Andy eased his finger under her chin in an effort to make her look at him, "Ricky went to Gavin, demanding answers…the questions he asked, well…" Andy's chestnut eyes clouded with a profound sadness. "Gavin called me and we had Buzz pull the call logs. That's where I was earlier, why I left you alone with Rusty."

Sharon's eyes met Andy's with absolute determination, "I need to hear that call."

Andy dropped his hands from Sharon's shoulders as he reached over to the bed where his phone still rested on top of the cover. "I know… I would never try to hide this from you. As much as I don't want you to hear this, I know you have to." Once he had his phone in his hand, he stepped over to the dresser and pulled his earbuds from the tray in the top drawer. Andy plugged the earbuds in and scrolled through his phone until he located the call. Andy held the earbuds out to Sharon. "Will you at least sit down? Please…" Sharon simply shook her head 'no.'

Taking the end of the earbuds from Andy, Sharon slowly slipped them into each ear. Her eyes met Andy's once more "Okay, I'm ready." She closed her eyes as the call started to play. Seconds into the call, she hugged herself tightly and Andy could see her begin to tremble. Just as the call neared the end, Sharon turned quickly from Andy causing the earbuds to jerk violently from her ears. Andy threw his phone on the bed; stepping closer to Sharon he placed his hand on her hip in an effort to turn her. "Don't touch me!" She hissed, jumping from his hand as if it had burned her and Andy felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Holding his hands up as she finally turned back to look at him, Andy waited for Sharon to speak. Her face was ashen and her green eyes shown dark in the light of the bedroom, "Who heard that? Who…"

"Me, Gavin, Provenza and…Buzz." Andy tried to step closer to her again, but Sharon took another step backward. Her whole body began to tremble and she shook her head slowly from side to side. Andy reached for her again, but she still refused to let him touch her.

"No…No…I can't do this…Andy…I can't…" She turned quickly and hurried into the bathroom, the door closing behind her with a soft thud. Andy sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his hair, thankful at the very least that he didn't hear the click of the lock.

Inside the stillness of the bathroom, Sharon leaned heavily against the door, her breath coming in short gasps. She thought for a moment that she was going to be sick. Moving from the safety of the door she stumbled over to the vanity. Unable to meet her gaze in the mirror, she fumbled with the faucet until she finally got the cold water running. Dipping her hand under the cool stream of water, Sharon closed her eyes and leaned over the sink. She cupped the water in both hands and let it splash over her face and neck. She repeated this several times before she turned the water off and finally looked up. Sharon stared at her reflection in the mirror for several minutes, not really recognizing the woman she saw there. With a shaking hand she traced the bruise along her cheek bone and up to her brow. Her mind raced with so many jumbled thoughts that it physically hurt. 'Ricky…Andy…Emily…Rusty…Jack…back to Ricky. Anger, so much anger…Andy…peace…Jack…Rage…Ricky…hurt…Andy…trust.' She closed her eyes tightly again. Counting backwards from ten, Sharon begged her mind to be flooded with peace and understanding. When she finally opened her eyes again, the green that reflected in the mirror shown bright and she knew exactly what she had to do. Sharon dried her hands and face with the nearest hand towel and carefully brushed through her tangled hair before sweeping it up in messy bun. Her lips felt dry so she rummaged through her makeup bag until she found a tube of Sugar Petal lip balm. Rubbing her lips together she met her gaze in the mirror one last time before she turned and walked to the bathroom door.

When she opened the door, she found Andy standing exactly where she had left him. She lifted her cardigan from the arm of the wingback chair and shrugged it on. Chestnut met jade and she stepped quickly into the warmth and safety of his arms. She buried her nose in his chest, letting his scent surround her and they clung tightly to each other, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Minutes passed before Sharon finally stepped back to look at Andy. "I need you to do something for me." Andy nodded his head ever so slightly as he waited for her to continue. "Call Provenza and Margaret, ask them not to come over tonight. Margaret can come by in the morning and let Margaret deal with Gavin."

"Okay. I can do that. Anything else?" Andy held her gaze.

Her voice was calm, it's tone soothing to his ears, "I need to speak with Ricky first and then…we need to have a family meeting. Is Rusty back yet?" She laid her hand flat in the middle of his chest and Andy couldn't help the sheepish grin that crossed his face. "What?" She questioned softly.

"You…Rick, he said the same thing to me earlier about needing to have a family meeting. He's so much like you." Sharon moved her fingers up to fiddle with a button on Andy's shirt. "It's going to be okay. Sharon, you do know that…don't you."

Her eyes remained locked on his, "I do." She stepped back and Andy missed the warmth of her hand the second it was gone. He watched and listened as Sharon made her away across the hall, softly closing the guest room door behind her.

 ******sasasasasa******

After making his calls, Andy padded down the hall to find Rusty seated at the dining table, his laptop open in front of him. "I wasn't sure if you were back yet." He questioned as Rusty looked up to meet his gaze.

"I didn't mean to yell at Mom." Rusty started.

Andy moved to sit in the chair across from him, "She knows that. You were worried and upset. Justly so, I might add." Rusty closed his laptop and looked over at Andy, "I just feel really bad about it. I can't remember the last time I saw her so angry. And poor Gavin…he was just trying to protect her."

"Gavin means well, but protection is not what your Mother needs. And it certainly is not what she wants." Andy stood and moved into the kitchen where he put the tea kettle on to boil.

"Where is she by the way?" Rusty asked as his eyes followed Andy.

"Right here." Sharon called as she walked through the living room over to where Rusty was seated. "How are you feeling?" Rusty stood and pulled her into a tight hug, thinking he should be the one asking that. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Ricky making his way over to the table as well.

"I'm sorry Mom." Rusty started but Sharon quickly stopped him.

She stepped back from Rusty, smiling softly she pointed her finger at him, "There are no more 'I'm sorrys' in this house, not today. Rusty, you acted out of fear and worry. I know that and as for Gavin, he'll get over it. Trust me. Now…" She turned to Ricky who was now sitting across the table, "Are you ready?" Ricky took a deep breath and smiled sadly at his Mom. Sharon turned back to a confused looking Rusty, "Rusty will you pass your laptop over to your bother. We need to facetime Emily." Ricky and Rusty share a meaningful glance as Rusty slid the laptop over.

Sharon moved into the kitchen while Ricky and Rusty got a hold of Emily and found that Andy was just finishing up the tea. "I made ginger; I thought that may help soothe your stomach." He added with a smile.

Sharon gently caressed the side of his face and the stubble just beginning to show there tickled her fingertips. "You always know what I need."

Andy leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead as she snuggled into the warmth of his chest, wishing she could stay there forever. They stood, taking a moment to themselves before Andy picked up two mugs of tea and followed Sharon back to the dining table. Sharon watched for a moment as Ricky and Rusty chatted with their sister. Placing their mugs on the table, Andy pulled out the end chair for Sharon and then took the seat next to her. Ricky slowly slid the laptop around so that Emily could see her mom.

Smiling, Sharon took Andy's hand under the table, "Hey sweetheart…Is now a good time to talk?"

Andy could tell by the look on Emily's face that she wasn't prepared to see the bruises on her mother's face. "Mom…" She breathed deeply trying to hold her composure. "Hey Andy."

"Hey Em." Andy smiled.

"Mom…I'm sorry, I didn't know…Ricky didn't tell me…Are you okay?"

Sharon's eyes briefly drifted to Ricky's before she looked back at Emily. "I'm fine, honey. Just a few bruises, I promise I'm okay."

Before Sharon could continue Emily spoke up, the irritation evident in her voice, "Ricky why didn't you tell me Mom was hurt. Is that why you didn't want me to talk to her this morning? How could you keep that from me? You said she and Dad had a run in at work but I didn't expect this!" Ricky's eyes drifted to his Mom's for help, but it was Andy who spoke up.

"Em, please don't blame your bother. Rick's had a lot to handle in the last twenty four hours. We all have. I can assure you he didn't leave out the details on purpose. He just didn't want you to worry any more than you already were."

Sharon softly squeezed Andy's hand. "Andy's right sweetie, he was just trying to protect you and me." Sharon paused for a moment before she continued. "I really wish we all could be together right now. There's something…I need to talk with the three of you about. Something that just can't wait any longer… I've been keeping something from you for a very long time now."

"Mom…Are you sick?" Emily quietly asked.

Sharon smiled softly as she looked to Emily and then to a panicked looking Rusty, "No Sweetie, I'm not sick. I promise. Something happen…to me. I…" Sharon took a moment to gather her thoughts. She bit on her lower lip as she searched for the right words. She knew this would be hard, but she had hoped the fact that she had already spoken with Ricky, would make things somewhat easier. But sadly that didn't seem to be the case.

Sharon looked down as she felt Andy squeeze her hand, "You can do this." He whispered.

"Several years ago…Rusty, it was before you came into our lives." Sharon met his worried gaze as she continued, "I…was attacked, violently and…raped. Gavin and Margaret found me…they both took care of me until I was ready to take care of myself. I…"

"It was the summer Ricky spent with me in Europe…" Emily spoke up, her questioning voice heavy with emotion.

Sharon shifted in her seat, caressing the back of Andy's hand has she continued, "Yes, it was that summer. I was at the old house late one night, packing. I was supposed to meet Gavin and Margaret for a late dinner and when I didn't show…they came looking for me. The three of us have kept my secret all these years."

"Does that mean you didn't press charges against whoever…did that?" Rusty asked in confusion.

"The police were never called…I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't…" Sharon's voice broke and she turned her head away from her children. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply once again counting backwards in her mind to find some small thread of peace.

Scooting his chair closer to Sharon's, Andy pulled her gently into his side and she hid her head against his shoulder until she heard him speak. "It was a different time back then, Rusty."

"But she didn't follow the rules! She let a criminal get away with…with" Rusty argued.

"Rusty, that's enough!" Ricky barked before he could stop himself.

"Stop! Both of you!" All heads turned to Sharon and the desperation in her voice. "I will NOT allow this to tear our family apart."

Rusty and Ricky both hung their heads as muffled sobs from Emily reverberated over the speakers. "I'm just trying to understand…" Rusty started.

Sharon reached across the table in search of his hand, "I know, honey. Ricky knows too." Ricky nodded as he mouthed 'I'm sorry' to his little brother. "It's a lot to deal with, I understand that. I never really thought it would come to the point where I would have to tell the three of you. But, here we are."

"Why are you telling us…now?" Emily finally spoke up. "I mean, something had to have happen for you to decide to do this. You said 'have to tell us' so that makes it sound like something or someone forced you into this. I assume Andy has known for a while so who? Who is making you do this?"

Andy cleared his throat has he spoke up giving Sharon more time to gather her voice, "Emily, I've known for a few weeks now. After what happened with Simmons, I saw her scars and…"

"Scars?" Rusty interrupted as the noise of his chair scooting back from the table caused Sharon to jump.

Andy pulled her tighter into his side as he gently traced his finger along her arm. He breathed deeply as he started to speak, but a hand on his thigh from Sharon stopped him. "I can do this Andy…I need to do this." She whispered as her eyes sought out the encouragement from his dark chestnut orbs. "I spent six days in the hospital in Palm Springs." Sharon looked from Emily and then to Rusty. "Margaret's sister worked there at the time and she admitted me under a false name. Gavin took me home with him once I was released from the hospital. He took care of everything, packing up the old house…I just couldn't' go back there. I stayed with him for a little over six weeks and then he stayed with me at the condo for a few days until I felt comfortable being by myself."

"So Gavin is forcing you to tell us?" Emily questioned. "That doesn't make sense after he and Margaret have gone to such great lengths to protect you. And you still aren't saying who did this…And why are you being so quiet Ricky? You haven't asked one single question."

"I'm just listening Emily." Ricky muttered quietly.

"Bullshit! You already know something about all this, don't' you." Emily countered.

Sharon looked to Ricky, shaking her head softly, "Emily…"

"No Mom, I want to know what he knows and why you told him first."

Sharon couldn't believe how much this was spiraling out of control but before she could reply to Emily's outburst Ricky's voice sounded in her ears. "Mom didn't' tell me anything, at least not at first. Damn-it Emily…Dad told me. The bastard told me when he called me from jail last night."

Sharon reached across the table and squeezed Ricky's hand tightly in hers. The sadness mirrored in both their eyes. "I don't understand." Emily whispered.

Ricky started to speak again, but Sharon softly shook her head at him. "After everything happened, I couldn't really remember much about that night or even the days that followed. There were certain things that would trigger flashes of memories…"

"What kind of things?" Rusty reluctantly asked.

Sharon snaked her hand into Andy's lap and held tightly to his hand as her gaze settled on their entwined fingers, "The smell of bourbon…to this day, it still makes me deathly ill. The sound of breaking glass…He…he cut me with glass from a shattered bourbon bottle. That's why I have the scars Andy was talking about earlier. It wasn't until yesterday…in the interview room when... Jack grabbed me by the wrist that I…everything came flooding back. And I think he…saw that I remembered too."

Sharon's head jerked up at the sound of Rusty's chair falling backwards to the floor with a loud clunk. As he hurried towards his room, Sharon stood to go after him, but Ricky stopped her as he hugged her tightly. "Let me Mom. Don't worry, I've got him. You need some time alone with Emily. "

Sharon gently caressed the side of Ricky's cheek before he moved to follow Rusty, "Thank you."

The silence from the laptop consumed the room as Sharon sat back down and watched Emily wipe way silent tears. "Emily, are you okay sweetheart. I wish I was there with you. I would hold you if I could." Sharon didn't realize she was crying until she felt the pad of Andy's thumb gently swipe across her cheek. "Emily can you say something…anything. Don't shut me out, sweetheart."

"I thought it was my fault…" Emily stammered.

"What…Sweetheart, nothing is your fault. I don't understand why you would think that." Sharon looked to Andy as confusion washed across both their features.

"You were so different…so closed off." Emily's voice cracked. "You wouldn't let me sleep with you when I came home to visit…And…we didn't share a dressing room anymore when we would go shopping. I thought…" A quiet sob escaped from Sharon as she listened to her daughter, "I thought you were mad at me or that I had done something…I'm so sorry…Momma…"

"Em…my sweet girl…I was just trying to protect you…and myself, I guess. I knew if you saw the scars you would have questions that…I just couldn't…answer. I never realized how much I was hurting you. Can you forgive me…" Sharon's voice dissolved into a fit of tears as Andy pulled her tightly to him.

 *******sasasasasasa*******

Ricky knocked softly on Rusty's door. "Go away…" was the muffled reply that he received.

"I'm not walking away Rusty. We don't do that is this family. I'm coming in whether you like it or not." Ricky turned the knob; thankful it wasn't locked and found Rusty lying across the bed on his stomach. Gently he closed the door behind him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rusty was silent except for a few sniffles. "She let him stay at the condo. She…let him sleep on the couch…"

Ricky crawled up on the bed next to Rusty and sat with his legs tucked under him, "I know…I said the same thing to Andy earlier. Now, I'm just thankful that you were there with her."

Rusty turned, sitting up so he could look at Ricky. "Me too, you know thinking back…It explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Ricky frowned.

"The nightmares…every single time she had to deal with Jack she would be plagued with nightmares. I'm sure she didn't even realize it was a pattern." Rusty shook his head before continuing, "Man, I'm sorry he told you what he did. Why…why do you think after all this time he did that?"

Ricky was silent for a moment, "The bastard was bragging about what he did…he said he should have cut her throat while he had the chance. He was crazy…just talking like a madman. Before I hung up he acted like he didn't even know he was talking to me." Ricky watched as Rusty wiped at his eyes. "Rusty, she's going to be okay…isn't she?"

"Yeah…she will be. She's the strongest person I know and she has all of us and the team behind her." Ricky smiled sadly, knowing Rusty was speaking the truth. "Are you and Emily gonna be okay? I mean, I know what it's like to have a shitty parent…but this…I hate to say it, but I'm glad he's dead."

Ricky sighed heavily, "Don't let Mom hear you say that…I can't say I'm glad, but just knowing that I will never have hear his fucking voice again…that is something I can live with. And I would think Emily feels the same way. We should get back in there you know or Mom will come looking for us." Ricky scooted off the bed, followed closely behind by Rusty. As they neared the door, Ricky paused and turned back to look at Rusty. "I know I haven't said anything, but I'm glad Mom decided we needed a little brother in our lives. I hope you know that."

Rusty smiled, feeling awkward for a brief moment. "I do." There was more he wanted to say, but his emotions were just too raw. One day soon, Rusty thought, maybe he could voice to his siblings just how much being part of this family really means to him.

As they entered the living room, they found Andy seated in his recliner talking on the phone. The laptop lay closed on the dining table. "Where's Mom?" Ricky and Rusty asked in unison.

Andy asked the person on the other end of the line to hold on, "She needed some air so she's out back. Give me just a second." After a few brief words, Andy quickly hung up. "Do you two mind picking up dinner, it doesn't matter from where? I don't think your Mom has had anything to eat since this morning. Oh, and Rick, Emily wanted you to call her when you had a chance."

"What about that little Italian place you and Mom like so much?" Rusty questioned.

"I think she'd like that." Andy watched as Ricky threw his keys to Rusty as they headed out the door. He smiled to himself, content in the knowledge that out of pain and heartbreak would eventually come growth and understanding.

Kicking the recliner back, Andy soon fell asleep and that is where Sharon found him as she made her way in from the cool night air. Taking her favorite blanket from the back of the couch, Sharon slid over the arm of the chair and snuggled into Andy's side. He barely stirred as he pulled her close, her head resting on his chest. A little over an hour later, Ricky and Rusty entered the house to find the couple still asleep. With a sly grin, Ricky pulled his phone from his pocket; after taking several pictures, he texted them to Emily with the attached message. "See, she's going to be just fine."


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning: This chapter is rated M**

 **No beta so any mistakes are mine. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following and liking this story.**

The night air was relatively warm for late November; Andy Flynn sat atop the concrete table, his feet resting on the bench below. He had removed his suit jacket and tie, leaving both on the front seat of his car. He had hoped to catch a meeting tonight, but when he arrived late he decided some alone time in the courtyard would hopefully do the trick. It was hard to believe that six weeks have passed since he was last here with Ricky. He wished he could say the past weeks have been easy, but that would be stretching the truth.

No one was more surprised than Andy, when Sharon announced over breakfast the morning after their family meeting that she would be taking a few weeks off. He knew Margaret had pushed for her to take the time, he just never dreamed she would actually do it. Not that he didn't agree with Margaret, physically Sharon probably did need the time off, but it was the emotional part that worried him the most. They had their first real argument when he tried to arrange leave time as well, so that he could be with her. Eventually, Sharon won out and Andy decided to return to work but only when she agreed to let Patrice and Rusty to keep her company when Andy couldn't be there.

Andy never dreamed how difficult it would be not having Sharon in the murder room each day. Not only did it have a profound effect on him personally, but also on the team as a whole. Cases took longer to solve with the absence of her leadership and analytical mind. They all realized rather quickly that their Captain has a way delegating tasks and looking at certain facts that could not be replicated by anyone else in their division. Chief Taylor noticed this as well and became a not so welcome fixture in the murder room over the course of those three weeks.

At the start of Sharon's second week of leave, contractors began work on the pool and pool house. Because she was there to monitor their progress and answer any questions the contractor might have the project went very smoothly. The pool has been finished for almost two weeks now and Andy fully expected the pool house to be complete when he arrived home tonight. Being able to swim again was the best medicine Sharon could have and did more good than either of them realized it would. Also, Andy had to admit he was enjoying being in the water far more than he ever expected to.

During Sharon's third and final week of leave, she decided to fly to New York and spend two nights with Emily. Mother and daughter really needed some time alone that facetime and thousands of miles could not offer. Andy wasn't too keen on the idea at first. Nightmares were still plaguing Sharon with a vengeance and Andy seemed to be the only one who could get her to truly calm down afterwards. Rusty also brought it to Andy's attention that Sharon had already slipped into the pattern of sleeping only when Andy was by her side. If he was called away on a case during the night she would avoid sleep at any cost. Andy knew he was being overprotective, but the thought of her traveling across country by herself made his chest ache. The morning he dropped her at LAX was difficult, yet he didn't want Sharon to see how much her leaving saddened him. So he put on a brave front as he kissed her goodbye and watched her make her way through security.

His mind drifted back to the moment he first saw her after Rusty picked Sharon up from the airport. He had fallen asleep in his recliner having just come off a thirty six hour shift. Even in his slumber, it was her scent that first alerted him that she was home. Seconds later, she slipped in next to him, her hand coming to rest in the center of his chest. Andy's mouth found hers without even opening his eyes. She tasted sweet as he pulled her lower lip into his mouth. God, he had missed her. Andy reached up to run his fingers through her long locks, but something felt different. He pulled back, opening his eyes to admire the beautiful sight before him. Her hair was shorter, more layered and rested just at her shoulders; Andy didn't think he had ever seen her look more stunning.

Sharon's transition back to work went rather smoothly and for the first couple of weeks their case load was also reasonably light. The nightmares were becoming less frequent at every couple of days instead of every single night. Sharon continued to suffer from random bouts of dizziness and Margaret felt that was to be expected given everything she had been through. But Andy still silently worried. Also, Sharon's appetite had not completely returned, but for her it was not a topic that was open for discussion. One issue that continued to be a sore subject was the fact that upon her return Sharon was surprised to see her old sofa from the condo now ensconced against the back wall of her office. Margaret and Provenza had cooked up the idea despite Andy's objections. He knew Sharon would not be happy about the added furniture even though deep down he also thought it was a great idea.

Andy knew eventually it would happen, that one case that would knock them all on their ass and be an all too truthful reminder of everything their Captain had been through. He just didn't expect it to happen so soon. As Andy rested atop the hard concrete table, images of the last seventy hours flooded his mind. He glanced at his watch, when Sharon had finally left the office around four thirty this afternoon, it was the first time either of them had been home in the last three days. He thought back to the early hours of this morning. He and Hobbs, along with Buzz had watched from electronics as the Captain and Provenza interviewed their number one suspect, the victim's ex-husband. It was obvious that each questioned asked by the Captain did nothing but infuriate Mr. Collins, but if that bothered her, Sharon never showed it. It wasn't until the suspect stood quickly from his seat causing his chair to topple over that things began to head south. Sharon remained seated at first while Provenza stood, demanding that Mr. Collins take his seat. It the brief amount of time it took Andy and Buzz to hurry from electronics to interview one the suspect had taken a swing at Provenza, knocking the older lieutenant to the floor. When Andy opened the door, Mr. Collins had the Captain shoved into the corner of the room with his hands around her neck. In one swift move, Andy jerked the suspect away from Sharon and tossed him against the table causing the chairs to crash loudly into the wall. Buzz helped Provenza get to his feet as Andy struggled to cuff the asshole without beating him senseless. In all the confusion, Sharon took that moment to hurry to her office where she closed the blinds and locked both doors. Fifteen minutes or so passed before Andy had the chance to check on Sharon. He knocked softly on her door, but she chose to ignore him. Andy sat heavily in his chair, sharing a worried look with Provenza. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out Andy found a text from Sharon.

'I'm fine. Just need a moment. Is the Lt. ok.'

'Pride hurt more than anything and a split lip. Unlock the door.'

'No Andy. I promise I'm fine. Please just give me a moment.'

Andy slammed his phone down on his desk. A moment turned into the longest hour of Andy's life, but once Sharon finally came out of her office she acted as if everything was perfectly fine. She had tied a scarf around her neck hiding any bruising that may be present and it took all the control Andy had not to go to her demanding to see her alone. Sharon's biggest concern was for Provenza and she made every effort to avoid Andy, which in turn had worried him even more. As the day wore on, a deal was made and reports were quickly finished. Chief Taylor promised that Major Crimes would not be bothered through the holiday weekend as he wished everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. Sharon stayed in her office most of the afternoon, but the blinds remained open. Around four, she sent a text to Andy letting him know she was getting ready to leave. They had ridden to work together that morning, three long days ago, but she insisted on driving herself home in one of the cars available to her downstairs. She re-enforced that she was fine, suggested that he hit a meeting and promised to see him at home later.

Andy walked slowly to his car, it was getting close to eight o'clock and Andy hoped he had given Sharon enough time to herself. After the short drive from the church to his house, Andy pulled his car alongside the unmarked LAPD Charger and was surprised to see Rusty's car still in the driveway. Emily and Ricky were flying in tonight for Thanksgiving and Rusty had volunteered to pick them up. As he walked into the living room, Andy found Rusty sitting on the sofa with his laptop on the coffee table. "I thought you would be at the airport by now?" Andy questioned as he toed out of his shoes.

"They both are delayed so I've got another hour or so." Rusty glanced up to look at Andy. "You look like shit, man."

"Gee thanks kid." Andy smirked. "Where's your Mom?"

"Out back, she hasn't been home long." Andy frowned as he glanced at his watch again. "I think I'll change and then join her. Be careful going to the airport." Rusty nodded as Andy turned and made his way down the hall.

A few minutes later, Andy stepped out on to the back patio in his blue and white stripped swim trunks and green robe. He carried a towel in one hand and a mug of hot tea in the other. He expected to find Sharon in the pool but she wasn't. As he moved down the steps his eyes were immediately drawn to an orange glow at the edge of their new patio. In the darkness he could make out Sharon sitting on the low brick wall surrounding their new fire pit. Quietly, Andy made his way over to her. "I brought you some tea." he whispered, trying not to startle her. She turned and he noticed she was still wearing the dark green silk blouse and grey dress pants from earlier in the day. Her feet were bare and the scarf was no longer tied around her. Even in the pale fire light he could just make out newly formed bruising along her delicate neck. "I expected to find you in the pool." Andy offered as he sat on the wall across from her. His eyes were drawn to a large manila envelope resting in her lap. He wanted to reach up and move her blouse to the side so he could get a better look at her neck, but he restrained himself for the moment.

Still not speaking, Sharon reached out and took the mug from his hand. She cradled it's warmth in both her hands before taking a sip. "Maybe later." She smiled softly at him. "Hmm…the tea is good, thank you." Andy's eyes wandered back to her lap and the envelope resting there. He met her eyes again in question. "I went to see Gavin this afternoon." She handed the mug back to Andy and he took a sip as he watched her pick up the envelope with both hands, "I know Ricky and Emily are going to say goodbye to their father tomorrow…but I needed to have my own private goodbye. I can't let him control me or my life any longer. This is everything from Gavin's safe. Everything that has robbed us and them of the happiness we all deserve." A lone tear ran down her cheek, Andy reached up and caught it with the pad of his thumb. "I've wasted so much time. Andy, we've wasted so much time. And I'm not going to do it anymore. I refuse to sit back and let life pass me by." Before Andy realized what was happening Sharon tossed the envelope into the open flame.

Sitting the mug to the side, Andy stood and moved to sit behind her. He pulled Sharon into his lap and held her tight against his chest, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "Do you ever think about retiring?" Her questioned surprised him as his eyes remained glued to the burning papers.

He cleared his throat, his voice deep and soothing in her ear, "There was a time that I thought about it every damn day. But you see, there's this girl at work; and at first we butted heads all the time. She could be so very annoying; every single, little thing had to be done exactly by the book."

"Oh, I know the type." He could hear the smile in Sharon's voice.

"But then I saw the person she really is, the person she works so hard to hide. There is no one more selfless or giving than she is. By some miracle we became friends, and then… I fell in love with my best friend and the thought of not seeing her every day…well, retirement didn't seem so worthwhile anymore." Andy paused, letting the silence surround them. "Have you been thinking about it?" Andy questioned the concern swimming in his voice.

Sharon snuggled even closer to him, her hands coming to rest on top of his. "Not until recently. Just in the last few weeks really. I can't believe I'm admitting this… I'm really not sure if I am cut out for this job anymore. But… the thought of you jumping into harm's way each day and not being there, that… terrifies me even more… I'm tired Andy…tired of hiding everything underneath this mask that I've worn for so long. At this point in my life, I just want us to be together, to be happy, healthy and safe."

Andy nuzzled her ear, kissing her softly on the cheek. "That's all that I want too, sweetheart. I was so scared today and so angry that I couldn't help you."

"I'm sorry I shut you out today, but…" Her voice broke and she struggled to maintain what shred of composure she held. "I couldn't let you touch me or even talk to me…I think I would have lost it and I couldn't let that happen, not there. Not with Taylor lurking in the shadows, just waiting for me to get tripped up."

"Taylor? I don't understand, while you were out all he did was harp on what a piss poor job we were doing without you. Has he done or said something I don't know about?" Andy calmly questioned, fighting to hide the anger beginning to boil inside of him.

"He's made a few comments since I've been back that haven't resonated well with me. And he also asked Dr. Joe to report back to him after each of my sessions."

"But these sessions are personal… no longer required by the LAPD." Andy stammered.

Sharon patted Andy on the top of his hand in an effort to calm him. "I'm fully aware of that and believe me so is Dr. Joe." Standing, Sharon pulled herself from the warmth of Andy's body. She held her hand out to him, "Let's go sit somewhere more comfortable, I need to talk with you about something." Sharon led Andy over to one of the chaise lounges and waited as he sat. He expected her to settle against his chest, but instead she sat down facing him, with her legs tucked under her.

"You're scaring me." Andy mumbled before he could stop himself.

Sharon reached up and gently cupped his face with both hands. "Don't be scared, I think…this has the potential to be a really good thing." She leaned in kissing him softly at first, until he snaked his arms around her and pulled her in tighter. They were immediately lost in each other before either even really realized it. Lips stealing kisses, tongues dancing in harmony, until the need for air was too great. Sharon leaned back, resting her forehead against his as they both struggled to catch their breaths. After a moment, Sharon moved to sit back once again tucking her legs under her. Andy stared at her, his eyes suddenly drawn to her neck. Not wanting to hurt her, Andy gently pushed her blouse to the side and carefully traced the delicate bruises on each side of her neck with the tip of his finger. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes met his and she saw the tears beginning to swim in his chestnut orbs. Sharon reached up pulling his hand down to her chest. "I'm fine Andy. Really, just a few bruises that's all." She still held his hand as it dropped to her lap, clearing her throat she paused a brief second before she continued. "I had an interesting conversation with Gavin this afternoon. He has decided to merge his firm in with a colleague of his and he's asked me…well us really, to head up their investigative division. We can bring in whomever we like. So I thought maybe we would ask Louie what he thinks about it tomorrow after lunch." Andy eyes widened in surprise as Sharon continued, "The money is actually more than any of us are making right now, and we could basically set our own schedules. Even work from home if we want to, but we would also have office space available if we so desired. Oh, and Gavin is also willing to provide each of us with a company vehicle so Provenza wouldn't have to give up his beloved SUV." Andy continued to stare in bewilderment. Sharon giggled softly, "Well say something."

Andy stood, quickly feeling the need to stretch his legs. "You.…" He shook his head, "You would seriously consider doing this…Leaving the LAPD? Retiring…you, me and Provenza; retiring at the same time." Sharon nodded her head as she waited for Andy to continue. "What about Mike, Julio and Amy?"

"Andy…" Sharon stood, moving to stand in front of him. She moved her hands up to toy with the belt on his robe. "Mike, Julio, Amy and Buzz each know that retirement is knocking on our doors much sooner than theirs. Yes, it would be a shock for the three of us leave at the same time. But at this point in my life, I need to start thinking about what is best for me, my children and the man I love." Sharon turned and walked back over to the fire pit, her back to Andy, "The LAPD, specifically Taylor and Pope have made promises to me that they haven't kept. And for the most part, I have refused to let that bother me. I wouldn't be human if I didn't notice promised promotions that haven't been realized while others have been brought in with more rank or granted certain privileges that I would never be given access to. But now as I'm so often reminded of how much we risk each and every day…" Sharon felt Andy's arms slip around her waist and she turned so that she could look at him. The smile that crossed his tired features and the glint that shown bright in his eyes instantly told her that he was onboard with whatever she decided.

"Can I still call you Captain?" Andy teased as he began to pull her soft silk blouse from her pants. He reached up, his practiced fingers carefully getting to work on the hindering buttons.

Andy, the kids…"

"Are delayed…We've got at least an hour." When Andy reached the last button, he slipped the shirt off her shoulders letting it flutter to the ground. He grinned slyly when he realized she was wearing the midnight blue lace bra that he loved so much. Just the thought of her having on the matching panties beneath her grey suit pants made him giddy with anticipation. Sharon smirked at the cocky grin on his face, but she made no effort to stop him when he reached to undo her pants. Sharon heard the grind of the zipper before she felt her pants falling down to her ankles. Andy reached out to pull her to him, but she quickly stepped out of the puddle of fabric and around Andy. In one swift motion, she executed a perfect shallow dive not breaking the surface of the water again until she came up on the far end of the pool. Andy chuckled despite himself. Reaching down he picked up her clothes, folding them haphazardly on the end of the chaise lounge. Turning his back from the pool, he walked back over to the fire pit and covered what remained of the smoldering embers with the ornate copper lid. When Andy turned his attention back to the pool, Sharon was swimming underwater laps from one end of the pool to the other. He untied his robe, but instead of removing it Andy simply walked to the edge of the deep end of the pool and sat down with his legs dangling in the water.

Sharon's head broke the water right in front of him, "You're not getting in?" She pouted as she wiped the water from her eyes.

Smiling, Andy slid his legs under Sharon's arms to pull her closer. "Just admiring the view."

Balancing herself on Andy's knees, Sharon ran her hand up under the edge of Andy's swimsuit causing him to jump in surprise. "The water is really nice." She smiled. Using her feet against the wall, Sharon pushed back from Andy but her eyes never left his. She watched in silence as he shrugged out of his robe and slid into the water without going under. She glided backward just enough to where she knew Andy could stand, but the water would still be over her head.

Andy pulled her tightly to him when he finally reached her. He could taste the salt water the second his lips found hers. Her lips parted and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue gained entrance. Hungrily, Andy pulled her even tighter as she slipped her long, toned legs around his waist. He could feel her nipples hard against his chest through the delicate lace of her bra. Not breaking his assault on her mouth, Andy walked them into the shallow water, coming to rest on the corner steps. Reluctantly, Sharon scooted back on his lap, her feet planted on the steps beside his hips while her hands held loosely to his waist. Andy couldn't help but reach up to once again trace the bruising along her neck. Their eyes met and Sharon instantly felt a soft jab to her heart as she saw the sadness washing over him. Sliding off the back of his lap, she took his hand in hers as she pulled him up the steps. Shivering instantly in the November air, Sharon dropped Andy's hand, hurrying over to pick up his robe and wrap it tightly around her wet body before she squeezed the excess water from her hair. She couldn't help but laugh when she turned back to him and saw the mess Andy had made of his own hair after running the towel through it. Stepping closer to him, Sharon stretched up in her bare feet and ran her hand through his hair to calm it. He gently caught her wrist; bringing it to his lips as he placed the lightest of kisses on the back of her hand.

"Have I said that I love you?" His voice was low and the rumble of its tenor sends a wave of desire through Sharon.

Andy watched as the color of her eyes deepened and he was instantly mesmerized by the specks of gold dancing there. In one swift move, he lifts her to his chest, her arms coming to wrap gently around his neck. Andy starts for the deck, but stops in his tracks when he feels her begin to nibble at his earlobe. "If you keep that up, we won't make it through the kitchen." He growled.

Unable to suppress the snort laugh that bubbled from her lips, Sharon tucked her head to his shoulder. "I'll be good. I promise."

When they finally entered the bedroom, Andy kicked the door shut with his foot. Instead of pausing by the bed, Andy continued on into the bathroom where he gently sat Sharon on the vanity. Before she could object, Andy reached for a dry towel and ran it through her hair several times. Knowing her routine well, Andy then reached for her spray in conditioner and a comb. "Andy, my hair can wait." Sharon whispered with a roll of her eyes.

He sat the comb to the side and gently cupped her cheek, "I plan on taking my time with you tonight. Besides, you know how much I enjoy this…indulge me, please." She smiled softly, with a gentle nod into his hand. Once Andy finished with her hair, he pulled the towel from around his waist. Moving away from Sharon, she watched as Andy shrugged out of his wet swimsuit laying both it and the towel across the edge of the tub. Pulling two dry towels from the basket beside the tub, Andy wrapped one around his waist before moving back to stand in front of where Sharon was still perched on the vanity. Sitting the extra towel to the side, he tugged on the sash of his robe letting it fall open and off her shoulders. Sharon shivered once the air hit her still lightly damp body. Andy reached behind her to unfasten her bra. He pulled it down her arms and tossed it over to the tub. Sharon's arms automatically moved to hug herself, "Uh,uh…" Andy chided as his mouth latched on to her hardened nipple. His tongue swirled around and he could taste a hint of salt from the pool water. His left hand moved around to gently caress her back while his right hand found her other breast, firmly tweaking her other nipple between his thumb and finger.

"Andy," she moaned as her head fell back and her eyes closed. Sharon's hands moved, pulling him tighter to her as her fingers roughly massaged his scalp. After his assault on her breast, Andy slowly trailed kisses up her chest and to her neck where he lovingly kissed each bruise and red mark staining her pale skin. His lips found hers once again and he couldn't stifle the moan that escaped him as her hand moved to cup his hardening cock. In one gentle move, Andy reached to lift her off the vanity, placing her on the floor beside him. He knelt, slowly peeling away her underwear in the process. She held to his shoulders as she stepped out of the still damp piece of lace. Andy tossed her panties over to join the rest of their clothes in the tub. Next, Andy lifted the towel and slowly, carefully he began to dry Sharon's entire body, placing chaste kisses here and there along the way. He smiled as several soft moans escaped her lips. Once he was satisfied with his work, he stood despite the protest of his knees and wrapped the towel tightly around her.

Hand in hand they made their way back into their bedroom; Sharon let her towel slip to the floor as Andy pulled back the duvet, letting his towel also fall in the process. Together they tumbled on to the bed, a tangle of arms and legs. Their lips met once again as Andy pulled her on top of him and for a few minutes they were lost in each other until their lungs burned for relief. Andy rolled them to their sides. Catching their breath for a minute, he traced a finger along her plumped lips; he still sometimes found it utterly unbelievable that Sharon was really here, sharing his bed and his life. Cupping her cheek with one hand, he kissed her still swollen lips as his other hand snaked between her legs. Her hips automatically rolled into his hand as his fingers made purchase. She was so incredibly wet and he longed to touch her and even more so to taste her.

Andy and Sharon spent the next hour or so rediscovering every inch of each other's bodies. They shared sweet words of love and longing. Andy easily became lost in the sounds that she made…in the way that she smelled…but it was her taste that almost literally drove him to release. As they finally came together…their desire sated for the moment…Sharon rested her cheek on Andy's chest listening to his rhythmic breathing as he drifted off to sleep. She couldn't help the well of emotion in her heart as she thought about how much this man meant to her…how much wonderful change he has brought to her life and the lives of her children, especially to Rusty. She longed to go to sleep for she was just as exhausted as he was, but her mind wouldn't still.

Careful not to wake Andy, Sharon slid from his side. She pulled a pair of leggings and one of Andy's old sweatshirts from the closet shelf. Taking a moment to freshen up in the bathroom, Sharon dressed quickly before quietly tiptoeing out of their room. She stuck her head into Rusty's room only to find it empty. Silently she padded down the hall into the living room, but she was surprised to find it empty as well. Frowning, Sharon walked into the kitchen in search of her phone when a strange sound drew her to the patio doors.

Sharon couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. Even without her glasses she could easily make out Ricky, Emily and Rusty as they splashed around in the pool. Turning, Sharon quickly went to the linen closet, gathering three towels in her arms she made her way back through the kitchen and out onto the deck. Making her way down the steps to the pool patio below, Sharon couldn't help but giggle when she saw the kid's clothes scattered across the decking. 'Some things run in the family' she thought with a blush as she suddenly noticed her blouse and pants still lying across the chaise lounge. Ricky was the first to notice his mother as she settled herself on the edge of the pool and he quickly swam over.

"I hope we didn't wake you."

Before Sharon could answer, Rusty and Emily joined their brother. "No, I couldn't sleep besides I wanted to at least say good night. And I'm glad we are all here, finally together." Sharon sat with her legs tucked under her and her elbows resting on her knees as she studied the faces of her three children. "I brought towels since obviously this was a spur of the moment thing."

"You're one to talk Mom. I think I saw your work clothes over on the lounger." Emily quipped with a smile. "You do realize once Rusty moves in out here that you and Andy are not going to be able to…"

"Emily!" Sharon interrupted, but she couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face. "Rusty is not going to be at home all of the time."

"Eww!" Rusty interjected as he pulled himself out of the pool. "What have I said about scarring me for life?" Sharon chuckled as she tossed him a towel. Ricky and Emily joined their brother pool side and quickly began to dry off.

Sharon stood, gathering up her clothes and the mug from earlier in the night. "How about I make some hot chocolate while the three of you settle in and get dried off?"

"Sounds perfect, Mom." Ricky called as he watched Sharon climb the steps to the deck and disappear into the house. He turned his attention back to Rusty. "Is it just me, or does she look really tired."

"That's what happens when they have a terrible case and can't come home for three days. You should have seen Andy earlier." Rusty replied with a shake of his head.

"How much longer are they going to keep this up?" Emily mumbled as she started picking up her clothes.

"What do you mean?" Rusty questioned, pausing on the steps.

"Well I'm sure they both could retire with their full pensions."

Rusty stood, shocked at Ricky's words, "Retire…from the LAPD? No…she wouldn't do that, would she?" Emily and Ricky both shrugged their shoulders in silence as they followed Rusty into the house.

The smell of melting chocolate hung sweetly in the air as Sharon filled three mugs with the decadent, rich drink. She sprinkled marshmallows over the top of two of the mugs, knowing that Ricky preferred his plain. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her side, not realizing Emily had entered the kitchen after changing out of her wet clothes. She gathered her daughter in a tight hug and then stepped back to hand her a mug hot chocolate. Emily held the warm mug close with both hands as she studied her mother. "You look tired, Mom."

"I am tired, Sweetheart. It's been a long few days. I promise I'm going back to bed shortly; I just wanted to spend a little time with three of my favorite people before things get hectic tomorrow." Sharon toted the mugs for Rusty and Ricky into the living room and sat them on the coffee table before she settled into Andy's recliner. Scooting to one side she made room for Emily to slide in beside her. Emily curled into her mother, resting her head on Sharon's chest. It took a few moments for Emily to realize what she was seeing as she silently studied the marks on her mother's neck. She was just about to say something when Rusty and Ricky entered the living room. Rusty plopped down on the couch, cradling his hot chocolate to his chest. Ricky perched on the edge of the coffee table across from the recliner as he carefully sipped from his mug. His eyes met Emily's and he then followed her gaze to look at their mother.

"Mom," Ricky took another sip of his hot chocolate. "What happen to your neck?"

"Just an over exuberant suspect, it's nothing, I promise. The Lieutenant got the worst of it, but he's fine too." The worry was evident on all their faces and Sharon's heart dipped. She carefully moved from under Emily and stood, quietly making her way to the kitchen as she felt the eyes of her children following her. She returned a few seconds later with a glass of water. "I'm going back to bed, don't you three stay up much later." Smiling softly, she went around the room hugging each of them and whispering 'I love you' before she padded down the hall as the three of them wordlessly watched her go.

Silently Sharon slipped back into the bedroom, placing the glass of water on the nightstand beside Andy; walking across the room, she pulled the sweatshirt over her head, leaving it and the leggings in the chair in the corner. She crawled into bed next to Andy, hoping not to wake him. She felt him roll into her, his arm sliding across her bare chest. He pulled her tightly to him as she slipped her cold feet between his knees. Her eyes drifted shut and after several minutes her breathing slowed as she finally relaxed and drifted off to much needed sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Sharon Raydor couldn't breathe and worst of all she couldn't scream. She could feel his rough calloused hands tightening around her throat, his thumbs digging deep into her windpipe, blocking the flow of air to her lungs. She knew in the back of her mind she had to quickly do something; she would not let him win. Swiftly she brought her knee up, making immediate, painful contact with his groin and he mercifully let go. Sharon turned to run from him, but her legs were frozen in place. She fought to somehow get her feet moving, and yet she remained anchored in a dark hole of panic; a panic that threatened to engulf her yet again. Suddenly, without warning she was falling through the darkness. It wasn't until her naked body made contact with the cold hardwood floor that she was instantly, painfully awake. Sharon lay there struggling to catch her breath, praying all the while that Andy was still asleep. Reaching her left hand out, she felt the soft cotton of her pillow that must tumbled off the bed with her. Rolling to her side she hugged the pillow tight against her chest as she counted backwards from thirty in her head, hoping to calm her clamoring heart. Slowly, Sharon sat up. She rolled her neck and shoulders trying to loosen the tightness there. She slipped her phone off the bedside table, sighing in relief to find that it was well after six in the morning. Holding on to the edge of the bed, she pulled herself into a standing position. Andy's back was to her and she could hear him softly snoring. Smiling despite the stiffness in her neck and arms, she placed her pillow back on the bed and quietly padded into the bathroom. Sharon closed the door with a small click and then flipped on the single light inside the large tiled shower. She immediately stepped to the shower door and turned on the overhead rain nozzle. While the water warmed, she gathered a couple of towels and placed them on the edge of the tub.

Sharon walked into the torrent of hot, soothing water. Closing her eyes, she rested both hands on the wall of the shower as she let the water engulf her and slightly calm her still racing heart. Her eyes stung with unshed tears, but she swallowed hard refusing to let them fall. Caught up in her thoughts, Sharon didn't hear the shower door open or close behind her. It wasn't until Andy reached out and touched her waist that Sharon suddenly realized she was no longer alone. Her body reacted before her mind could soothe her and she jerked violently from the loving touch of Andy's hands.

Frowning as his chest tightened, Andy instantly stepped back, "Hey…Hey. Sorry Sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you."

Sharon once again leaned her head against the shower wall, her back still facing Andy. He could tell she was struggling to compose herself; his heart aching, he longed to pull her into the safety of his arms. But he waited, giving her time to collect herself and let him know she was ready for his touch. Without turning, she reached her hand back allowing Andy to take it and pull her gently to his wet, naked body. She still did not speak as he moved them both under the placid rain of the shower. He held her there for several minutes as she rested her head against his upper chest while his fingers drew delicate circles on her hip. Finally she turned in his arms, her mouth instantly finding his even before their eyes could meet. She kissed him slow and soft; her tongue lightly dancing over his bottom lip. Hesitantly they parted; jade meeting chestnut for a brief moment, but still they did not speak. Andy reached for her shampoo and without a word he washed her hair. Then carefully he took her pear body wash and cleaned every inch of her body. Once he was finished, Sharon took her time with Andy gently washing and massaging him from his head to his toes.

After drying each other off, Sharon sat atop the vanity still wrapped in a towel while Andy ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and held the blow dryer in the other. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. In fact, Sharon was so relaxed that she didn't realize when Andy turned the hair dryer off. It wasn't until he gently cupped her cheek that she finally opened her eyes. She still had not spoken, but Andy was already learning to not let her silence alarm him too much. Sharon pulled Andy's hand to her mouth, peppering his wrist and palm with kisses before she slid off the vanity. Andy watched in the mirror as she discarded her towel into the laundry basket before walking back into their bedroom.

Some ten minutes later, the smell of freshly brewed coffee lured Andy down the hall and into the kitchen. Sharon's back was to him and he watched as she rifled through the pantry. She was still barefoot, but her skinny jeans and black long sleeve t-shirt hugged her body in all the right places. When she finally turned to face him, Andy couldn't hide the lopsided grin that adorned his face. Andy was the only person who was capable of making Sharon blush and just the look of love and desire in his eyes sent heat coursing through her. Sharon smiled slyly, placing the canister of flour in her hand on the counter. "Coffee?" She questioned without breaking eye contact.

"Not yet." Andy stepped closer to her, his arms snaking around her, drawing her flush with his body. She in turn, slipped her arms around him when she felt his hands glide into her back pockets. "Good morning." He whispered as he leaned in to nuzzle her ear.

"I thought we already said good morning." She murmured as his tongue made contact with her earlobe.

"As I recall…" Andy paused to draw back and look at Sharon, "We… didn't say much of anything." Sharon leaned her head to the side contemplating his words. "Do you want to tell me what happened to get you so out of sorts this morning? I thought you slept fairly well, considering…"

Looking down, Sharon brought her hands flush with his chest as she shook her head, "Hmm, Andrew Flynn..." She could feel his deep intake of breath before she continued, "Can we just focus on today and all the many things we have to be thankful for? I love you and I know that you are concerned, but I'm fine…really. I…just had an off morning. Can we… leave it that, please?"

Andy silently contemplated her words. There was a time when Andy thought he would never push Sharon to open up, but lately he was beginning to learn when he could give her a little nudge and when he should just let things go. His mind told him to push, but his heart said let it go… for now. Pulling his hands from her back pockets, Andy hugged Sharon tightly to him. "I love you too." Stepping back, Andy noticed the black and white polka dotted scarf he guessed Sharon was planning on wearing to cover the bruises along her slender neck laying on the counter beside the coffee pot. "Do you need help with this?" He gestured.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, turning from Andy she reached for the coffee pot and began pouring Andy a cup. "I had it on earlier, but I…" She turned back, cradling the hot mug in her hands before she handed it off to him, "It was just too much, I felt…smothered."

Andy took a careful sip of his coffee as he watched …hurt, melancholy and something else he couldn't put his finger on dance across Sharon's eyes for just a brief second. "You look really beautiful."

Sharon chuckled quietly, "You're biased."

Andy quickly sat his mug on the counter before once again pulling Sharon into his arms. "You think? No…Well, maybe just a little." Andy whispered as he leaned his head forward allowing her scent to envelope him. She was right, Andy thought. We do have an awful lot to be thankful for. In a few hours the house will be full of family and friends gathered together to enjoy a nice meal and remember the true meaning of Thanksgiving.

 **sa*sa*sa*sa*sa***

The sun dipped close to the horizon filling the once blue sky with a kaleidoscope of reds, orange and pinks. The wind had picked up considerably in the last few minutes and Andy began to worry that Sharon would be cold in the damp ocean air. Andy was so engrossed in watching the woman he loves more than life itself, walk slowly along the shoreline that he did not realize someone was approaching him.

"Ye gods! Couldn't they have picked somewhere without sand to scatter the son of a bitch." Andy turned quickly to find Provenza, with Patrice not far behind trudging across the sand.

He chuckled before he could stop himself. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Provenza shook the sand from his shoes before stepping onto the blanket on which Andy sat. "Patrice is worried about the Captain." Louie huffed as he sat down across from Andy. "She was far too quiet at lunch. And don't tell me that you didn't notice."

Andy looked up to find Patrice standing behind Louie. She pointed to Sharon off in the distance and with the nod of Andy's head she began to walk that way. Andy turned his attention back to his partner and best friend. "She just has a lot on her mind. Right before everyone arrived Ricky and Emily informed her that they wanted to spread Jack's ashes… alone. They agreed that Rusty could tag along, but Ricky especially was adamant that Sharon not be any part of it. In a way I understand the kid's point of view but…Sharon didn't want to be here for Jack she wanted to be here for Ricky and Emily."

"Yet, here we all sit." Provenza mumbled.

"No, not really." Andy pointed to the north where Provenza could barely make out three figures standing just at the water's edge. He then turned his head to the south where a lone figure stood ankle deep in the tide. "We drove here after the kids left. Rusty's car is parked in the next lot up from this one. Ricky wants nothing more than to protect his mother…"

"And we all know how the Captain feels about being protected." Provenza smirked. "But, something else is going on. You might as well come on out with it."

Andy straightened his legs out in front of him, resting back on his hands. His eyes drifted back to Sharon. Patrice had her arm around Sharon's shoulder and the two were walking slowly toward them, obviously deep in conversation. "Do you think about retiring?"

Confused and instantly peeved, Provenza glared at Andy, "Damn-it Flynn if you of all people are trying to get rid of me!"

Andy sat up, waving his hands in the air. "Would you just calm down for one second. No one wants to get rid of you. It was just a simple question. I wondered if you ever think about it."

"Well of course I think about it. But doing it…" Provenza looked around to see how close the women were, "I love Patrice, but I would go crazy at home all day. While we are on the subject, what about you? There was a time when you talked about it…a lot. But, I haven't heard you mention retirement in quite a while."

Andy shrugged before he continued, "Last night, Sharon asked me if I ever thought about it. She… I think, with everything that has happened lately… " Andy shook his head trying to find the right words. "She's still feeling a bit out of sorts. And then yesterday…" Andy blew out a deep breath.

Louie turned to get a better look at Andy, "Now you wait a damn minute…Are you saying that the Captain is thinking about retirement?" Provenza shook his head in shock as he started to get up, "I don't believe… She wouldn't do that. That woman would not… walk away from her team! She just wouldn't!"

Andy reached over to stop Provenza from standing, "Just listen for a minute before you get all crazy. She wants us to go with her."

Provenza, mouth agape, glared at Andy, "Go with her, go where?" he demanded.

Andy rolled his eyes; this certainly wasn't going the way he expected it to. "Gavin made her, well the three of us really…a very appealing offer. Sharon would head up his investigative division and we would work for her. The money is good, great actually…and you would get your own SUV, if you wanted it."

Provenza stared at his best friend in disbelief. "You're serious…She…the Captain is seriously considering this."

"I am, Lieutenant."

Both men looked up to find Sharon and Patrice standing in the sand in front of them. Andy reached out to Sharon and she dusted her feet off before she stepped onto the blanket to settle in between his legs. She shivered slightly before she could get completely seated causing Andy to pull her tightly against the warmth of his chest. Patrice made herself comfortable just in front of Louie as they shared a knowing look before he spoke, "Sharon…I don't want what happen yesterday to influence you into making a rash decision."

"This is not a rash decision, Louie." Sharon quickly interrupted. "It's something I've been thinking about for…a little while now. I…" Her voice broke slightly and she turned her head into Andy's shoulder to collect herself for a moment. Andy hugged her even tighter, as his finger drew soft circles on her stomach. "You know I love my job. I love our team, but..." She started again. "I…just…for once want to enjoy living life without the fear that one of us may not walk back in that door. And… if that sounds selfish then so be it."

Andy nestled his noise into her hair and breathed in deeply, "It's not selfish, sweetheart."

"No it's not." Patrice added with a soft smile at Louie. "What do you think?"

Provenza reached out and took Patrice's hand. "I need some time to wrap my head around it. But, I'm not saying no. The Captain has a point and… none of us are getting any younger…me especially."

Andy gently shoved his partner's shoulder, "Did you have to add that last part?"

Sharon couldn't stop the snort laugh that escaped her lips which in turn caused Patrice to breakout in a fit of giggles. The laughter quickly spread to Andy and Louie as well. Sharon hid her face in Andy's shoulder as they both tried to calm their laughter.

"Looks like we're busted." It was Provenza's voice that caused them to look up and find Ricky, Emily and Rusty standing arms crossed a few feet from the blanket.

"Uh oh…" Andy breathed into Sharon's neck.

The kids' attempt to look stern failed in a matter of seconds as Sharon's immediate snort laugh caused her brood to each break into a fit of laugher. Shaking the sand from their feet, the three quickly settled down on the blanket, their faces full of amusement. "So seriously, what's so funny?" the always inquisitive Rusty asked.

"The lieutenant called us old." Sharon spoke up with a roll of her eyes.

"And that's funny because?" Ricky quickly deadpanned.

Emily was swift to punch her brother in the shoulder, "Mom's not old!"

"Okay you two, that's enough." Sharon chided with a laugh. Sitting up from Andy's chest, she reached her hands out to Emily and Ricky. "Thanks for joining us here. Are you okay?" Her eyes drifted to the porcelain urn in Ricky's lap.

"We're fine Mom, really…Speaking for myself, it felt good to finally say goodbye." Ricky added as he squeezed his Mom's hand. "Thank you for giving us some space, I know you didn't like that we asked you to let us do this our way."

Sharon's eyes drifted to the smiling face of her daughter and then met Rusty's gaze as he looked intently at her with a slight smile. She would never be able find the exact words to express the joy she felt at having all three of her children together. Sensing her thoughts, Andy draped his arm across Sharon and pulled her snugly to him. "Sweetheart, you raised some amazing kids." He whispered against her ear. "Thank you for sharing their lives with me. I love you…"

Emily watched as Andy mumbled into her mother's ear with a sly grin. She couldn't hear what was said, but she knew from the light dancing across her mother's face and the soft kiss that she placed on Andy's cheek that in this very moment life was good. As the last of the sun slipped slowly into the deep blue of the ocean, Emily shared a knowing look with her brothers; the look of secrets shared, of dreams yet to be savored and roads of life yet traveled.

 **The End**

 **A/N Thanks to everyone who took this journey with me. I so appreciate each and every review, PM, likes, follows and everyone's encouragement.**


End file.
